Les miroirs de l'univers
by aviva94
Summary: Comment gérer ses sentiments quand plusieurs univers se mêlent ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

Une journée agréable sans intervention quelconque, voilà ce que souhaitait l'équipe, mais comment faire comprendre aux étrangers et autres rebuts des égouts qu'il fallait les laisser tranquilles.

Depuis quelques jours, la température extérieure était remontée et le soleil brillait généreusement. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas encore l'été, mais il arrivait à grands pas.

Le Capitaine avait fait monter ses collègues dans le SUV après avoir demandé à Ianto de s'occuper de préparer un pique-nique. L'idée avait beaucoup amusé le Gallois qui s'était pris au jeu et avait prévu une foule de bonnes choses à grignoter ainsi que deux thermos de café. Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier le précieux nectar sans lequel un repas, même à la bonne franquette, n'aurait été qu'un vulgaire casse-croûte de bout de comptoir !

Dans le 4x4, chacun y allait de son idée quant à la destination qu'avait choisie leur leader. Les questions fusaient, mais Jack ne répondait pas. Finalement, il entra dans un grand parc et gara le véhicule sur le parking. L'équipe descendit puis examina le lieu. Des dizaines de tables en bois étaient disséminées sur un grand tapis d'herbe verte, saupoudrée de petites fleurs des champs. L'endroit était très bucolique et respirait le calme et la sérénité, un vrai paradis à une demi-heure de Cardiff.

Avec un grand sourire, Ianto déchargea le coffre aidé par Owen et Jack pendant que les deux jeunes femmes s'avançaient, pieds nus sur le velours humide. Les hommes choisirent une table et installèrent les victuailles. Puis brusquement, les filles vinrent les agacer, à la manière d'enfants qui jouent. Ils se retournèrent vers elles et les coursèrent jusqu'à les rattraper pour les faire tomber dans l'herbe. L'équipe riait aux éclats et tous s'amusaient comme des petits fous, tous, sauf Ianto qui était resté près de la table. Il regardait ses collègues d'un regard un peu envieux, ils étaient cinq, trois hommes et deux femmes, donc deux couples et un…

Avec un soupir, il continua de préparer le repas. De temps en temps, son regard se portait sur Jack. Le Gallois aussi aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour chahuter ainsi, quelqu'un comme le Capitaine, mais pourquoi se bercer d'illusions, il n'y avait rien qui puisse inciter son leader à faire attention au réceptionniste discret qu'il était. Quand il se tourna pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient, un peu surpris par le brusque silence, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient assis dans l'herbe et il vit Owen embrasser Tosh sur la joue. Il sourit, il était heureux pour son amie, elle le méritait bien et il espérait que cette relation allait s'épanouir pour devenir beaucoup plus sérieuse à l'avenir.

Le printemps, le temps du renouveau, le temps de l'amour, de l'amour oui, pour ceux qui pouvaient y prétendre. Son regard se porta sur le Capitaine et brusquement, il constata que celui-ci le dévisageait et avait délaissé sa compagne. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il se détourna puis quitta l'emplacement pour aller faire quelques pas.

– Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec nous ? entendit-il brusquement.

Il se retourna et se retrouva enserré dans deux bras puissants. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard azur de son leader.

– Ianto, que se passe-t-il, tu as l'air bien triste en une si merveilleuse journée !

– Tout va bien Capitaine, je vous assure, fit-il en essayant de s'échapper.

L'immortel sourit et resserra son étreinte.

– Tu sais, il y a quelque chose de bien au printemps !

– Ah bon et pourrais-je savoir ce que c'est ? fit le Gallois perturbé par cet homme plus qu'entreprenant.

– C'est la saison où tout peut se passer !

– Je crois que l'on peut dire ça aussi pour toute l'année, répondit Ianto en quittant les bras protecteurs. Mais je crois que cela ne me concerne pas.

– Pourquoi, serais-tu différent de tous les êtres vivants de cette planète ?

– Non Monsieur, aucunement.

– Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?

– Rien. Et vous ?

– Et bien, pour commencer, je pense que je pourrais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et passa ses doigts sur la joue du Gallois qui ferma les yeux sous le contact puis lentement, il approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre et délicat. Puis brusquement, Jack s'écarta et Ianto ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant s'éloigner. Un froid glacial s'empara de son cœur lorsqu'il le vit retourner près de Gwen, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait apprécié le contact même si celui-ci avait été trop court. Finalement, il se reprit et retourna près de la table puis s'assit en attendant que ses collègues le rejoignent.

Il vit le Capitaine s'installer, face à lui, auprès de la Galloise et celle-ci lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui tira un sourire. Le jeune homme le regarda puis baissa les yeux sur son verre, essayant de paraître détaché. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Ianto servit le café puis commença à rassembler les provisions.

Owen et Tosh s'en allèrent faire quelques pas, discutant des dernières avancées concernant leurs analyses et Gwen resta près du Capitaine, le tirant par le bras pour l'éloigner de la table. Le Gallois les suivit des yeux quelques instants puis se détourna au moment où une larme roula sur sa joue. Il ne comprenait pas sa collègue, elle venait de se marier et pourtant, elle draguait ouvertement leur leader.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que le jeune homme était seul, allongé dans l'herbe, le regard perdu sur l'azur du ciel où moutonnaient quelques nuages, lorsqu'il entendit des voix qui s'approchaient. Il se redressa et vit les deux couples s'avancer, Gwen toujours accrochée au bras du Capitaine. Il se leva et attendit qu'ils arrivent près de lui pour se diriger vers le SUV. Finalement, il aurait dû rester à la base, il se serait senti moins seul.

L'équipe reprit le chemin du Hub et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, chacun retourna à ses activités premières. Ianto fit une tournée de café qu'il distribua et fut arrêté par Gwen qui souriait.

– Merci, fit-elle en prenant sa tasse. On a passé une bonne journée, n'est-ce pas ?

– Parle pour toi, répondit-il acerbe.

Il allait partir quand il se ravisa et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

– Je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-elle en buvant une gorgée.

– Il va t'en falloir combien ?

– Combien de quoi ? dit-elle semblant ne pas comprendre la question.

– Rhys, Jack… qui d'autre encore, Owen, non, j'oubliais, lui, c'est déjà fait !

La jeune femme le regarda, c'était la première fois que Ianto lui parlait de cette manière et elle avait bien l'intention de le remettre à sa place, pour qui il se prenait !

– De quoi je me mêle ! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires ! Jack et moi, c'est une affaire qui roule et ça continuera, fais-moi confiance ! Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça !

Sur ces mots, elle s'assit et se concentra sur son écran, laissant le Gallois désemparé. Il retourna dans la cuisine et nettoya la machine avant d'aller s'enfermer dans les archives.

L'alarme de l'activation de la faille résonna dans la base et l'équipe se précipita dans le garage et s'engouffra dans le SUV. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers les coordonnées indiquées par Tosh qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. L'ambiance était tendue et Jack ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, les trois membres qui l'accompagnaient étaient silencieux et il lui avait semblé que Ianto avait les yeux un peu rougis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, il gara le véhicule et ils descendirent. Le Capitaine leur donna les instructions et ils se séparèrent. Le terrain à couvrir était assez étendu et ne permettait pas de faire des équipes comme à leur habitude. Ils allaient devoir être prudents, personne ne serait là pour protéger leurs arrières.

Après un dernier coup d'œil en direction du Gallois, Jack se dirigea vers les containers. Il suivait les indications sur son bracelet et s'inquiétait un peu pour ses équipiers, lui ne craignait rien, mais ce n'était pas leur cas ! Prudemment, il suivit les allées, s'arrêtant à chaque intersection.

Soudain, une détonation retentit, suivie d'un cri. Des appels provenaient du fond du bâtiment et il s'y précipita. Quand il arriva, il put voir Tosh et Gwen, proches l'une de l'autre, tenant en joue une créature qui s'approchait lentement. À y regarder de plus près, Jack s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un Weevil d'une taille impressionnante et il s'inquiéta pour les deux jeunes femmes. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, la Galloise vit son Capitaine arriver et courut vers lui, laissant l'informaticienne seule face à la bête. La voyant partir, Tosh tourna la tête un instant et l'alien en profita pour se précipiter sur elle. L'immortel cria, mais c'était trop tard. La jeune femme venait de s'écrouler, violemment attaquée. Jack se mit à courir vers elle en tirant. Il devait la protéger, mais il avait peur, peur d'arriver trop tard pour la sauver.

Les coups de feu attirèrent d'autres Weevils qui restèrent tapis dans l'ombre. Owen et Ianto vinrent rejoindre leurs collègues et se figèrent en voyant la scène. La créature, mortellement touchée, était tombée à côté de la jeune informaticienne et le Capitaine était près d'elle, essayant, avec ses mains, de refermer les plaies de sa poitrine. Le médecin se précipita vers eux et se laissa tomber, essayant de réfléchir rapidement au meilleur moyen de sauver son amie. Il commença par lui faire une injection de morphine pour la soulager, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre que de compresser la plaie. Ils devaient absolument la ramener à la base.

De son côté, Ianto vit les autres créatures s'approcher en catimini de Gwen. Celle-ci, trop occupée à rester à l'écart, ne les avait pas vus arriver. Quand ils l'attaquèrent, le Gallois cria et se mit à courir. Jack releva la tête, surpris. Le jeune homme tira plusieurs fois, voyant la peur se dessiner sur le visage de sa collègue. Le Capitaine sentit une sueur froide passer dans son dos et se redressa prestement. Il s'élança, tirant à son tour, mais quand il arriva près d'eux, deux créatures s'en étaient déjà prises à Gwen et il eut conscience que c'était trop tard pour elle. Cependant, il vit que Ianto était encore debout, mais en très mauvaise posture. Il ne réfléchit pas et s'interposa, bousculant le jeune homme qui tomba, heurtant durement le sol et perdit connaissance sous le choc.

Les bêtes se retournèrent contre l'immortel, le blessant gravement et il tomba sur le Gallois. Cette chute protégea le plus jeune, les aliens s'enfuyant sous les balles que tirait Owen. En arrivant près d'eux, il dégagea son ami et se pencha sur lui, sachant que le Capitaine n'allait pas tarder à revenir à la vie. Un peu sonné, Ianto ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard du médecin. Celui-ci lui sourit puis tendit la main vers Jack.

– Reste près de lui, fit-il en se relevant pour aller voir Gwen.

Ianto blêmit, l'immortel était allongé sur le sol et une blessure saignait dans son cou, faisant remonter quelques souvenirs. Il se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le tira pour le soulever et posa son torse contre le sien, le serrant contre lui, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, attendant patiemment la résurrection qui n'allait pas tarder. Celle-ci se fit peu de temps après, dans l'habituelle souffrance de l'air qui envahit de nouveau les poumons inertes. Le Gallois resserra sa prise et ferma les yeux, sentant son leader s'accrocher à ses bras. Celui-ci tourna doucement la tête pour regarder au-dessus de lui et lui sourit.

– Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta l'immortel en voyant ses larmes.

– Oui Monsieur, mais vous êtes mort une fois de plus.

– Tu es vivant, c'est le principal, souffla-t-il en passant sa main sur sa joue.

Ianto l'aida à se redresser et le soutint le temps que la Terre s'arrête de tanguer. Jack tourna son regard vers Gwen dont le corps était méconnaissable puis vers Tosh près de qui Owen était agenouillé. Il avança de quelques pas puis le Gallois le lâcha, le laissant s'approcher pour voir la jeune femme.

– Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital Jack, à la base, je ne pourrai rien faire.

– Ok, alors on y va. Ianto, peux-tu aller chercher le SUV, fit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé.

Celui-ci fit demi-tour, les larmes au bord des yeux. Une de ses amies était dans un état critique et sa collègue était… décédée. Ce mot lui donna comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et il tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Ses larmes jaillirent et son corps fut secoué de sanglots. En le voyant, le Capitaine vint vers lui et l'aida à se remettre debout, le serrant contre lui et caressant doucement ses cheveux. Peu à peu, le jeune homme se calma et s'écarta en bredouillant des excuses puis se rendit au véhicule. Jack le regarda partir puis revint vers le médecin. Quelques instants après, le Gallois stoppait la voiture tout près d'eux et descendit pour ouvrir la portière et le coffre. Owen, aidé par son leader, porta la jeune femme et ils la déposèrent délicatement sur la banquette où le médecin s'installa et posa la tête de la blessée sur ses genoux. Pendant que le jeune homme la couvrait, le Capitaine alla chercher Gwen et mit son corps dans le coffre, la cachant sous un drap.

Ils prirent place dans le véhicule et l'immortel les conduisit à l'hôpital où des infirmiers prirent Tosh en charge. Owen resta avec elle pour s'assurer de son état. En tant que médecin de l'équipe, il ne voulait pas laisser sa place et la suivit le long des couloirs jusqu'au bloc opératoire. Après s'être assuré que tout était pour le mieux, Jack revint au SUV que Ianto n'avait pas quitté. Quand il arriva, il vit le jeune homme, les yeux dans le vague, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses. L'immortel s'assit et le regarda un instant avant de poser ses doigts sur ceux de son passager, le faisant sursauter.

– On y va ? dit-il doucement.

– Oui Monsieur.

Ianto était pâle comme la mort et avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le garage, le jeune homme descendit et approcha un brancard sur lequel ils déposèrent le corps de leur collègue puis ils se dirigèrent vers la crypte. Provisoirement, Jack envisageait d'entreposer Gwen dans un caisson en attendant de prendre une décision qui allait à l'encontre des procédures de l'organisation. Il devait téléphoner au mari de sa collègue pour lui demander de venir afin de lui annoncer le décès de sa femme.

Le Capitaine laissa le Gallois et remonta dans son bureau puis contacta Rhys. Le rendez-vous avait été fixé à l'après-midi même, il était indispensable que tout soit réglé dans les meilleurs délais. Lorsqu'il le vit passer dans la zone principale, Jack sortit sur la passerelle et resta un instant à le regarder.

– Ianto, fit-il, pourrais-tu nous faire un café. Je crois que nous avons besoin d'un réconfort.

– Oui, Monsieur, tout de suite, dit-il en continuant son chemin.

Quelques minutes après, il était à la porte du bureau, portant deux tasses fumantes. Lorsque l'odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, l'immortel releva la tête et lui sourit en se levant pour venir près de lui. Il tendit la main pour prendre sa boisson et l'invita à s'asseoir.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Vidé, fit le jeune homme. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

– Je ne sais pas. Gwen n'aurait pas dû laisser Tosh seule face à cette bête. Elle avait aucune chance. Venir près de moi n'était pas la solution.

– Elle devait penser que vous la protègeriez, dit Ianto presque dans un murmure.

– Pourquoi elle plutôt que Tosh ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– À cause de vos sentiments pour elle, dit-il en levant les yeux.

– Quels sentiments ? demanda Jack.

Il était un peu perdu, il ne comprenait pas de quoi le Gallois voulait parler. Il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour Gwen, peut-être lors de son embauche et encore, ce n'était qu'une simple attirance qu'il avait bien vite écartée.

– Aucune importance, fit Ianto en se levant pour partir.

Le Capitaine le laissa quitter la pièce, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Où avait-il été chercher qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre l'agent de police et lui ?

Le jeune homme retourna à l'office de tourisme et ouvrit le bureau aux visiteurs qui se pressaient déjà à l'entrée. Occupé à répondre aux questions, il ne vit pas Rhys arriver et fut surpris de le voir près de lui.

– Salut Ianto, fit-il en lui serrant la main, Jack m'a demandé de venir.

– Oui, mais tu es un peu en avance, je ne peux pas t'ouvrir maintenant. Assieds-toi, je termine et je ferme.

– Ok. Sais-tu pourquoi il voulait me voir ?

Le Gallois le regarda un instant, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait rien dire, c'était à son leader de le faire. Rhys sentit sa gêne et n'insista pas, il sortit faire quelques pas sur la place en attendant que les visiteurs s'en aillent.

– Tu peux venir, fit Ianto du pas de la porte.

Répondant à l'appel, il rentra dans le bureau et le jeune homme ferma la porte puis alla ouvrir le passage secret, accompagnant le visiteur dans les profondeurs de la base. Il le laissa monter dans le bureau de Jack et continua son chemin vers la cuisine pour préparer le café qu'il allait leur porter.

En arrivant sur la passerelle, il entendit des éclats de voix. La discussion était très animée et Rhys était hors de lui. Il venait d'apprendre que sa femme avait été tuée en mission et ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il accusait Jack de ne pas l'avoir protégée comme il aurait dû le faire et le Capitaine le regardait sans rien dire. Il savait que son ami avait besoin de déverser toute sa colère et il patientait. Quand il vit Ianto derrière la vitre, il lui fit signe d'entrer. Le Gallois alla déposer la tasse sur le bureau et tendit l'autre à Rhys qui le dévisagea un instant avant de la repousser violemment, renversant le liquide sur le costume du jeune homme.

À ce moment, l'immortel se leva et vint s'interposer entre les deux hommes car le mari s'en prenait maintenant au plus jeune qui ne réagissait pas.

– Rhys, fit le Capitaine, il faut te calmer, Ianto n'y est pour rien. Gwen a délibérément agi pour son propre compte en laissant Toshiko se faire attaquer. Nous ne pouvions pas protéger tout le monde. Elle s'était écartée et nous n'avions pas vu les Weevils cachés dans l'ombre. Ianto a essayé d'intervenir, mais il se serait fait tuer aussi.

– Alors, tu l'as laissée mourir, fit Rhys en se tombant à genoux.

– Non, pas du tout, mais lorsque j'ai pu les rejoindre, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle. J'ai dû protéger Ianto et les aliens m'ont eu.

– Tu as essayé ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure en levant les yeux, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

– Oui, Rhys, mais c'était trop tard. C'est Owen qui nous a tirés de ce mauvais pas. Tosh est à l'hôpital et on ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir. Je sais que c'est très dur et je me mets à ta place, ta peine doit être immense, mais il faut que tu te reprennes.

– Où est-elle ?

– Dans la crypte avec tous les autres, répondit Ianto en s'avançant pour l'aider à se relever.

– Je peux la voir ?

– Elle a été bien amochée, tu es sûr ? demanda Jack.

– Oui, c'est quand même ma femme.

– D'accord, viens, on y va, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ianto, tu nous accompagnes !

Les trois hommes descendirent et arrivés devant le caisson, le Gallois ouvrit la porte et tira la planche. Gwen était dans un sac mortuaire que le jeune homme écarta pour laisser à son mari la possibilité de la voir une dernière fois.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Rhys ne se tourne vers Jack.

– Je peux l'enterrer ?

Le Capitaine et Ianto se regardèrent, les employés de Torchwood ne quittaient pas le bâtiment, mais comment l'expliquer à cet homme endeuillé.

– Normalement, elle devrait rester ici, mais je pense que nous pouvons faire une exception, fit-il en faisant un geste signifiant au Gallois de garder le silence.

– Merci.

– De rien. Ianto, peux-tu t'occuper de l'enlèvement et de l'enterrement ?

– Oui Monsieur, fit-il un peu surpris.

C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait depuis qu'il avait été embauché et il soupçonnait le Capitaine d'avoir agi de son propre chef.

Il les laissa aller s'occuper de contacter une société de Pompes funèbres. Il fit le nécessaire pour que les employés viennent chercher le corps à la morgue de l'hôpital le lendemain. Quand son leader revint, il lui indiqua que toutes les dispositions étaient prises et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller déposer Gwen. Rhys les remercia et quitta le bâtiment, les épaules basses, ses larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

Ils retournèrent dans la crypte et préparèrent le transfert, puis ils prirent le SUV pour se rendre dans le centre-ville. Montrant sa carte, le Capitaine pénétra dans la morgue et ils déposèrent le corps dans un tiroir puis ils quittèrent la pièce pour aller rejoindre Owen.

Tosh était sortie du bloc et avait été installée dans une chambre. Ils restèrent auprès de lui environ une heure et le laissèrent pour rentrer à la base. Avant de partir, Ianto se pencha et posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme puis caressa son visage du bout des doigts. Jack le regardait faire sans rien dire, son cœur se serrant un peu sous cette vision des plus tendres. Ils saluèrent le médecin et quittèrent l'hôpital. Le Capitaine déposa le Gallois chez lui et retourna à la base.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que l'équipe était éparpillée. Il ne restait que Jack et Ianto pour s'occuper du Hub et des différentes interventions qui nécessitaient un déplacement.

Un matin, lorsque l'alarme du sas retentit, l'immortel leva les yeux du dossier qu'il lisait et sourit, sachant que celle-ci annonçait l'arrivée du jeune homme. Il se leva et descendit le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le Capitaine en posant sa main sur ses reins.

Ianto se raidit quelque peu et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard azur qui le détaillait. Jack sentit son malaise et retira ses doigts, laissant un grand vide. Le Gallois aurait voulu que le contact se prolonge, mais il ne se voyait pas le lui dire.

– Ça va Monsieur, fit-il en reportant son attention sur la machine à café.

– Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux monter me voir. Je suis aussi là pour vous écouter si quelque chose ne va pas.

– Non, Monsieur, tout va bien, dit-il les larmes au bord des yeux, la tête toujours tournée pour que son leader ne voie pas sa peine.

Il versa la boisson dans la tasse et la poussa vers le Capitaine qui la prit sans dire un mot. Après un dernier regard, il quitta la cuisine et monta dans son bureau.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, le Gallois ne semblait pas dans son assiette et cela l'inquiétait un peu. La dernière mission s'était mal déroulée et avait conduit à la blessure relativement grave de Tosh. Celle-ci était toujours hospitalisée et les médecins étaient réservés quant au diagnostic. Owen avait tenu à s'occuper d'elle et faisait l'aller-retour entre le Hub et le centre-ville.

Installé à son bureau, Jack alluma la CCTV, cherchant le jeune homme qui avait quitté la cuisine. Il le trouva dans les archives, occupé à trier leurs dernières trouvailles. Il resta un long moment à fixer l'écran puis finalement, il se décida et descendit dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, mais lorsqu'il parvint devant la porte de la pièce, le Gallois était parti.

– Ianto ? fit-il par le communicateur.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et son angoisse monta un peu plus. Il insista, mais se heurta une nouvelle fois au silence. Il retourna dans son bureau et fit défiler les images. Au bout d'un moment, il vit qu'il avait quitté l'office après avoir rangé les prospectus en attente. Il avait traversé la place en direction de son immeuble, les mains dans les poches et le cou rentré dans les épaules, montrant la déprime profonde qui l'habitait.

Jack prit son téléphone et par deux fois composa le numéro du Gallois, mais il coupa la communication avant d'avoir appuyé sur la dernière touche. Avec un soupir, il attrapa son manteau et monta sur le toit du bâtiment. Il resta là un long moment, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur les toits environnant puis redescendit et quitta la base. Ses pas le menèrent à travers les rues de Cardiff, mais ses pensées se tournaient vers cet homme qui restait inaccessible.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna et le nom du Gallois s'inscrivit sur l'écran. Il décrocha avec un sourire mais personne ne parlait.

– Ianto, c'est toi ? fit-il.

Il n'entendait qu'une respiration saccadée, entrecoupée de légers sanglots.

– Ianto, tu es chez toi ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse puis la ligne fut brusquement coupée. Pris d'une soudaine angoisse, il se mit à courir vers l'immeuble du jeune homme et passa la porte d'entrée au moment où un locataire sortait. Il monta l'escalier rapidement et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il sonna mais personne ne répondit. Utilisant son bracelet, il déverrouilla la serrure et pénétra dans l'appartement silencieux.

Au premier abord, tout semblait calme, mais il entendit un bruit de bouteille et s'approcha du canapé. Couché sur le tapis, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le Gallois tenait un verre vide ainsi que son téléphone et pleurait. Jack se pencha sur lui, l'aida à s'asseoir et lui prit les objets des mains pour les poser sur la table basse. Le jeune homme leva son regard vers lui sans rien dire. Les yeux rougis et les joues inondées de larmes, il tremblait. Un instant, il fixa le visage de son leader puis saisit le col de son manteau et le rapprocha de lui pour poser sa tête sur son torse. Le Capitaine se laissa faire, trop heureux de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda doucement Jack.

Ianto ne répondit pas, se contentant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. L'immortel se rendait compte que le jeune homme avait bu plus que de raison et l'incita à se lever pour qu'il aille se coucher. Arrivé dans la chambre, le Gallois s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, cherchant son regard puis glissa ses mains dans son dos pour se coller contre son torse. Le Capitaine hésita, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. À ce moment-là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir répondre à l'étreinte, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour comme il en rêvait depuis des semaines, mais il se rendait compte que s'il n'avait été ivre, Ianto n'aurait sans doute pas eu ce comportement.

Doucement, il détacha ses bras et le poussa vers son lit. Le jeune homme s'assit et laissa son leader lui retirer sa cravate et sa chemise puis il l'allongea après avoir écarté la couette et lui défit son pantalon et ses chaussettes, le laissant en boxer. Il le couvrit et posa un baiser sur son front en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Le Gallois le retint quand il se redressa et le tira à lui. Leurs visages étaient proches, très proches et Jack sentait son souffle sur sa bouche. Ianto glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira plus près pour l'embrasser.

Puis sa langue caressa les lèvres, quémandant le passage que le Capitaine lui accorda bien malgré lui. Le baiser se fit plus aventureux, laissant les arômes du whisky gallois se répandre dans sa bouche. Puis doucement, Jack le repoussa, il ne voulait pas aller trop loin. Ianto n'était pas maître de ses gestes, il avait l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, pourtant, même dans cet état, il était doux. D'autres auraient été violents dans l'étreinte et passionnés dans le baiser, mais le Gallois semblait arriver à se maîtriser malgré son ivresse.

– Non Ianto, fit doucement le Capitaine en s'écartant.

Le jeune homme le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Jack posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher.

– Tu devrais dormir, ça ira mieux demain, fit-il en caressant son visage.

Ianto ferma les yeux sous la caresse et gémit doucement. Au bout d'un moment, l'immortel se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Avec un soupir, il se leva et quitta la chambre, jetant un dernier regard sur le jeune homme. Il ferma la porte et retira son manteau puis passa la fenêtre ouverte pour aller sur le balcon. Il posa ses bras sur la rambarde, promenant son regard sur le paysage et sourit en s'apercevant que, de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir l'entrée de l'office de tourisme.

Après quelques minutes, il rentra et poussa la fenêtre en la verrouillant puis s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas laisser le jeune homme seul dans l'état où il se trouvait. Il comprenait sa détresse, mais ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire. Le travail était dangereux, c'était le lot quotidien des employés de Torchwood et il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse. Cependant, il aurait aimé adoucir sa peine, il savait qu'il était attaché à la jeune informaticienne. Ils se comprenaient tous les deux, ils avaient eu des passes difficiles et chacun accordait une oreille attentive aux déboires de l'autre. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement, gardant précieusement pour eux le détail de leurs discussions.

Fatigué, le Capitaine s'allongea et se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Au milieu de la nuit, Ianto se réveilla et se redressa dans son lit, un peu étonné d'être en sous-vêtements et sous sa couette. Il ne se rappelait pas grand chose de sa soirée, si ce n'est qu'il avait mis une sacré baffe à sa bouteille de whisky. Il avait mal à la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour chercher un comprimé puis il se rendit dans la cuisine. En revenant avec un verre d'eau, il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant un corps étendu sur le canapé. Prudemment, il s'avança et se pencha pour se redresser brusquement, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos.

Que faisait le Capitaine dans son appartement ? Il essaya de se rappeler de sa soirée, mais mis à part le fait qu'il avait beaucoup bu, il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Il recula doucement, mais buta dans la table basse, réveillant l'immortel qui le regarda.

– Ianto, tu vas bien ? fit-il en se redressant.

– Oui Monsieur ! Désolé de vous avoir réveillé. Mais que faites-vous ici ? fit-il après une hésitation.

– Tu m'as appelé hier, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

– Non Monsieur, je crois que j'avais un peu abusé de la boisson.

– Effectivement, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater en arrivant.

– C'est vous qui m'avez couché ? demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

– Oui, tu ne pouvais pas rester sur ton tapis.

– Oui, bien sûr ! fit-il en s'éloignant pour allumer la lampe du salon.

Jack se leva et vint près de lui puis posa sa main sur son bras.

– Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains. Owen est un bon médecin et m'est d'avis qu'il tient aussi à elle.

– Oui, je sais, fit le Gallois en reculant un peu, perturbé par la proximité de son leader.

– Pourrais-je te demander un service ? fit le Capitaine en laissant tomber sa main.

– Évidemment !

– J'aimerais avoir un de tes merveilleux cafés.

– Je vous fais ça tout de suite, dit Ianto en partant vers la cuisine.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Jack était face à la fenêtre et regardait la baie. À cette heure de la nuit, la place était déserte et semblait bien triste. Voyant le reflet du jeune homme dans la vitre, il se retourna et tendit la main pour prendre la tasse.

– Merci Ianto. Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

– Pas trop mal, fit-il en se détournant. Mais je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir téléphoner.

– Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondit le Capitaine. Certains tiennent l'alcool mieux que d'autres, certains sont tristes et d'autres amoureux, c'est selon.

Le Gallois releva brusquement les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il lui donnait toutes ces précisions.

– Monsieur, fit-il après une longue hésitation, je n'ai rien fait d'inconvenant, j'espère !

– Qu'appelles-tu _inconvenant_ ?

– Euh ! Et bien, je ne sais pas…

– Si tu trouves que m'embrasser est inconvenant, alors oui, tu l'as été, répondit l'immortel s'amusant de la jolie couleur rouge qui teintait maintenant les joues du jeune homme.

– Je suis désolé Monsieur… commença-t-il.

Le Capitaine s'approcha et prit son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Pendant un instant, il le détailla puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement. Ils échangèrent un long baiser délicat puis Jack s'écarta, laissant le Gallois tremblant, les yeux toujours fermés et la bouche entrouverte, dans une attitude abandonnée qui tira un sourire de l'immortel.

– Je crois que tu devrais aller te recoucher, je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches exactement ce que tu fais, dit-il doucement. Tu auras les idées plus claires demain matin.

Ianto ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'immortel qui souriait, puis il déglutit difficilement et quitta la pièce encore sous le coup de l'émotion ressentie. Jack le regarda partir, tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller le rejoindre et celle de rester sagement dans le salon. En passant la porte, le Gallois se retourna et le dévisagea un instant avant de fermer et d'aller se recoucher. Il resta un moment à fixer le plafond puis ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

Le Capitaine se rassit, laissant son esprit dériver vers de doux fantasmes, puis à son tour, il fut repris par le sommeil.

Au matin, il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il décrocha rapidement en voyant le nom du médecin s'afficher sur l'écran.

– Salut Owen, fit-il.

– Bonjour Jack, je ne te réveille pas au moins.

– Si, mais ce n'est pas grave, il fallait que je rentre de toute façon.

– Pourquoi, où es-tu ? Tu n'as pas dormi au Hub !

– Non, je suis chez Ianto, il y a eu un souci hier soir, je t'expliquerai. Comment va Tosh ?

– Justement, c'est pour ça que je t'appelais, elle va mieux, elle est sortie du coma. Je voudrais la faire transférer chez nous, mais il faudrait préparer son arrivée. Penses-tu pouvoir t'en occuper ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu me donnes la journée ?

– Oui, je viendrai dans la matinée pour te dire de quoi elle aura besoin. Elle ne peut pas rester seule, donc j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si quelqu'un veillait sur elle. Tu restes au Hub le soir alors je me suis dit que c'était la bonne solution.

– Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Je peux faire ça.

– Oh ! Mais tu avais peut-être d'autres projets ? fit Owen après un instant de réflexion.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être…

– Je m'occuperai d'elle, le coupa le Capitaine en voyant le Gallois sortir de sa chambre. Ne t'en fais pas.

– Ok, préviens Ianto, je pense qu'il sera rassuré.

– Évidemment. Bon, je vais te laisser. À tout à l'heure, fit Jack en raccrochant.

Ianto ressortit de la cuisine avec deux tasses en main et en donna une à l'immortel qui le remercia. Le jeune homme était silencieux, semblant en proie à une intense réflexion. Il s'assit dans le canapé et but sa boisson. Le Capitaine s'approcha et le regarda un instant avant de se baisser.

– Owen vient d'appeler, Tosh est sortie du coma.

Le Gallois leva les yeux, des larmes perlant sur le bord. Il semblait perdu, ses lèvres tremblaient un peu. Son leader s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, le réconfortant de quelques mots. Ianto posa sa tasse et passa ses mains dans son dos, restant quelques minutes la joue sur sa chemise, le nez dans son cou, se laissant griser par l'odeur de sa peau.

Jack s'écarta et passa sa main sur sa mâchoire avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis il l'aida à se lever.

– Désolé Monsieur, commença-t-il.

– Ne le sois pas. Tu te fais du souci pour ton amie, c'est bien normal.

– Ce n'est pas ça…

– Ah ! Dis-moi !

– Pour hier soir, pour cette nuit, pour…

– Chut, fit le Capitaine en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Hier soir, tu avais trop bu, cette nuit, tu étais perdu et ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû me permettre de t'embrasser. Nous sommes sans doute fautifs tous les deux. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai aimé, si je disais le contraire, je te mentirais.

– Moi aussi, souffla Ianto, faisant lever un sourcil à Jack.

– Bien, écoute, je dois rentrer au Hub, Owen souhaite ramener Tosh et il faut que la base soit prête à l'accueillir. Alors je vais te laisser, nous reparlerons de cela plus tard si tu veux bien.

– D'accord, je vais me préparer et je vous rejoins.

– Prends ton temps, j'aurai simplement besoin de ton aide pour cet après-midi. À tout à l'heure, fit le Capitaine en mettant son manteau.

Il traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte, jetant un coup d'œil au Gallois qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Passant dans le couloir, il ferma derrière lui et sourit, la journée s'annonçait bien ! Rapidement, il descendit les marches et traversa la place. Quant il pénétra dans l'office, il se retourna et vit le jeune homme sur son balcon. Il referma et passa dans le couloir de la base secrète. En arrivant, il se rendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires et s'occupa de Myfanwy puis il retourna dans la salle informatique pour attendre le médecin.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva, il était en forme. L'inquiétude, qui l'avait accompagné depuis l'hospitalisation de la jeune femme, semblait apaisée. Il se rendit à la baie médicale pour poser ses affaires puis monta dans le bureau de son leader, trouvant celui-ci occupé à lire des dossiers.

– Salut Jack, fit-il en entrant.

– Salut, alors, comment va-t-elle ?

– Mieux ! Ce matin, nous avons fait quelques examens pour m'assurer qu'elle pouvait être déplacée. Il n'y a pas de problème, il faut simplement prévoir de l'installer confortablement.

– Bien, tu proposes quoi ?

– On pourrait la coucher dans le canapé. Ianto en a fait rentrer un qui peut servir de lit. Elle sera plus à l'aise que sur celui de l'infirmerie.

– D'accord, je lui demanderai de le préparer tout à l'heure, il va venir nous rejoindre.

– Jack, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi étais-tu chez lui ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret !

– Non, pas du tout ! Hier soir, il a téléphoné, toute cette histoire l'a perturbé et il s'est saoulé. Quand il m'a appelé, il a raccroché sans parler et je me suis inquiété. Je suis allé chez lui et je l'ai trouvé sur son tapis, assez mal en point, je dirais. Alors je l'ai couché et je suis resté là-bas pour m'assurer que tout irait bien, c'est tout.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, je sais qu'il a été secoué par ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Owen. Et comment va-t-il ce matin ?

– Mieux, mais je pense qu'il faudra que nous ayons une petite discussion. Je ne veux pas qu'il se laisse submerger par sa peine en une fois, se souvenant l'épisode Lisa.

À ce moment-là, l'alarme du sas résonna et Owen sortit sur la passerelle. Ianto lui adressa un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Le médecin retourna auprès du Capitaine et s'assit en face de lui.

– Crois-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux deux ? demanda-t-il.

– Entre Tosh et Ianto ! fit Jack un peu surpris, je ne pense pas, pourquoi, tu crois que ce pourrait être le cas !

– J'en sais rien, il est vraiment bouleversé. Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas. Je vais y retourner, fit-il en se levant.

– Tu ne restes pas boire un café ? demanda le Gallois qui venait d'entrer avec son plateau.

– Si, bien sûr. Une chose est bien en tout cas, je n'aurais plus à boire cet infâme breuvage qu'ils appellent _café_ à l'hôpital ! Merci beaucoup.

Il prit sa tasse et huma l'arôme en fermant les yeux, faisant sourire ses deux collègues.

– Seigneur, ce que ça m'avait manqué !

– Tu vas pouvoir reprendre les bonnes habitudes, fit le Capitaine. Tu veux que tout soit prêt pour quelle heure ?

– En fin d'après-midi, vers 17 h, je pense que ce sera parfait. Nous avons encore quelques bricoles à vérifier et des papiers à signer.

– Bien, nous t'attendrons alors.

Jack finit sa tasse et la tendit à Ianto qui la récupéra et sortit. Owen se tourna vers son leader qui n'avait pas quitté le Gallois des yeux.

– Je lui parlerai si tu veux, fit-il. En tant que médecin, je pourrai peut-être l'aider.

– Il a besoin de dormir correctement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le puisse en se moment. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il recommence comme hier. Avec Tosh ici, je ne pourrai pas être près de lui s'il m'appelle.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dans ce cas, tu me téléphoneras et je viendrai te remplacer le temps que tu ailles le voir.

– Je te remercie, fit Jack en se levant. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile, mais Tosh est sauve, c'est le principal. Tu as fait un excellent boulot.

– Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre, je tiens à elle, moi aussi, finit-il plus bas. Bon, allez, j'y vais. À ce soir.

Il quitta le bureau, laissant l'immortel seul avec ses pensées. Pendant une heure, il lut divers dossiers puis les signa et les posa sur la desserte de l'entrée, le jeune homme pourrait s'occuper de les classer lorsqu'il aurait un peu de temps.

Finalement, il se leva et descendit rejoindre Ianto qui s'était réfugié dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, détaillant ce corps si attirant. Owen avait soulevé une question intéressante : Ianto et Tosh étaient-ils ensemble ? Il l'attirait comme un aimant, mais s'il était déjà _en mains_, il s'effacerait.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

Tout en finissant de nettoyer la machine, le Gallois se tourna en sentant le regard posé sur lui.

– Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Monsieur ?

– J'aimerais que nous discutions un peu si tu veux bien.

– Oui, si vous le voulez, mais je dois préparer l'accueil de Tosh.

– Alors, je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite, fit le Capitaine en se redressant.

Ils passèrent dans la zone informatique et se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Le nouveau convertible semblait plus confortable que l'ancien, la jeune femme serait bien installée. Quand ils eurent fini, Jack s'assit sur le matelas, jugeant le moelleux avec sa main et se laissa tomber. Couché sur le dos, il suivait le jeune homme du regard.

– Ianto, fit-il brusquement, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

– Bien sûr Monsieur, je n'ai rien à cacher.

– Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais.

– Pas de problème. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

– Y a-t-il quelque chose entre Tosh et toi ?

Ianto, qui lui tournait le dos, se raidit puis fit demi-tour pour planter son regard dans le sien.

– Pourquoi cette question Monsieur ?

– Par curiosité, je voulais juste savoir. Tu sembles très inquiet de sa santé !

– Oh ! Et bien non, il n'y a rien entre nous, Tosh est une amie, rien de plus.

– Et as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

– Non, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Pourtant, il aurait souhaité lui dire oui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, son leader avait semblé préférer la compagnie de Gwen.

Le Capitaine se leva, s'approcha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne, faisant frissonner le jeune homme qui ferma les yeux sous le contact. De son autre, il caressa la joue du bout de ses doigts, se rapprochant doucement puis il lui prit le menton pour relever son visage et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres douces. Quand il s'écarta, il entendit le Gallois laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif.

– Seigneur Ianto, tu es une véritable tentation, murmura-t-il, en reprenant la bouche offerte.

Brusquement, l'alarme du sas retentit et ils se séparèrent rapidement. Jack se tourna pour voir Owen entrer, accompagné par deux infirmiers qui portaient un brancard sur lequel Tosh était allongée. Ianto ouvrit les draps pour permettre à son amie de s'installer et partit à la baie médicale pour prendre deux comprimés de Retcon. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara du café puis revint et tendit une tasse à chacun des brancardiers.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur boisson, le Gallois les raccompagna au bureau de l'office de tourisme et ferma quand ils furent sortis. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient s'endormir pour se réveiller sans souvenir de la dernière heure passée. De retour dans la zone principale, il s'assura que la jeune femme était bien installée et laissa Owen à son chevet.

– Vous êtes arrivés plus tôt que prévu, fit Jack.

– Oui, les infirmiers n'étaient disponibles qu'à ce moment-là. Pourquoi, tu aurais préféré que nous venions plus tard ?

– Je voulais parler avec Ianto, mais je verrai ça tout à l'heure ou demain. Ne te fais pas de souci.

– Si tu veux, ce soir, je peux rester ici. Je n'ai rien de prévu. Allez manger quelque part et profitez-en pour discuter en dehors du Hub. Il sera peut-être plus à l'aise.

– Tu as raison, je vais aller lui poser la question, fit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Arrivé sur la passerelle, il vit le Gallois revenir de l'office.

– Ianto, peux-tu venir ?

Il leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers le médecin, puis monta l'escalier. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, attendant que Jack lui fasse signe d'entrer.

– Ferme la porte veux-tu ? Et assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme obéit, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette convocation. Le Capitaine le laissa s'installer puis le fixa quelques instants.

– Tu es soulagé qu'elle aille mieux ?

– Oui Monsieur, c'est gentil à vous de veiller sur elle le soir.

– C'est normal, je suis là. Je le ferais pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Bien, ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler. Owen va rester ici ce soir, je voudrais que nous allions manger quelque part pour discuter. Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé t'a pas mal perturbé, mais il est important que tu ne gardes pas ça pour toi.

– Ça ira Monsieur, il ne faut pas vous déranger pour moi.

– Ce n'est pas le cas, crois-moi. Mais peut-être que tu ne souhaites pas dîner en ma compagnie !

– Si, si bien sûr, répondit-il un peu trop rapidement.

– Bien, alors dans ce cas, nous allons y aller. As-tu une préférence ?

– Non Monsieur.

– Je t'en prie, arrête de m'appeler _Monsieur_, je pense que nous pouvons faire plus simple !

– Oui Capitaine, fit-il en se levant.

Jack le regarda, l'œil pétillant. Ce jeune homme ne se rendait vraiment pas compte à quel point ces mots pouvaient être affriolants dans sa bouche.

– Je vais prévenir Owen, dit l'immortel en descendant l'escalier, je te retrouve ici.

– Je dois nourrir nos pensionnaires, je reviens.

– Ok, vas-y.

Jack se rendit auprès de Tosh et posa sa main sur l'épaule du médecin qui tourna la tête en lui souriant. Le Capitaine s'assit près de ses amis.

– Alors, tout va bien ?

– Oui, elle dort, je pense que tout va bien se passer. Vous sortez ?

– Oui, je vais l'emmener à la _Bayside_, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, nous ne serons pas loin.

– Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Passez une bonne soirée.

Quand il vit revenir Ianto, Jack se leva et le rejoignit. Le jeune homme l'aida à enfiler son manteau et le précéda au passage du sas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant, le serveur les installa sur la terrasse. Le Gallois restait silencieux, intimidé par cette proximité avec le Capitaine. Il avait souvent rêvé de ce genre de situation qui se prolongeait par une autre un peu plus intime, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela se passerait un jour. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il appréciait d'être bien éveillé et savourait ce moment.

– Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, fit l'immortel après l'avoir observé. Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis là.

– Et bien, on pourrait dire que nous sommes deux amis qui dînent ensemble après une journée bien remplie. Ça te convient ?

– Oui, mais il me semble que d'habitude, vous ne faites pas ce genre de sortie. Vous n'avez jamais invité Tosh et Owen. Pour Gwen, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois en penser, elle avait quelquefois tendance à enjoliver les choses.

– Écoute, laisse Gwen où elle est, si elle avait été plus prudente et moins égoïste, d'une elle ne serait pas morte et de deux, Tosh ne serait pas dans un état critique.

– Pourtant, vous sembliez très proches, fit le Gallois presque dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.

– Ianto, regarde-moi, dit le Capitaine en se penchant au-dessus de la table.

Le jeune homme obéit et leva son regard sur le visage de l'immortel.

– Il n'y avait rien entre Gwen et moi, il n'y a jamais rien eu, je peux te l'assurer. C'était un bon agent, mais elle était trop attachée à sa petite personne. Notre travail est trop dangereux pour ne voir que notre nombril et elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte. Je sais que Rhys en a été bouleversé, c'est normal, mais il a parfaitement compris, il connaissait sa femme. Tu sais bien que d'habitude, le corps des employés restent dans la crypte, mais je voulais définitivement tourner la page, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de falsifier le document. De toute façon, son corps était tellement abîmé qu'il était méconnaissable.

– Je ne le savais pas, fit le Gallois.

– Tu ne savais pas quoi ?

– Qu'elle arrangeait votre relation !

– Oh ! Pourquoi ? Tu avais des vues sur elle !

– Non Monsieur, pas du tout, je…

Ianto était perturbé, il avait failli lui avouer qu'il avait souffert de l'attitude de la jeune femme qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait une liaison avec leur Capitaine, alors que lui, éprouvait des sentiments sincères pour son leader.

– Parle-moi, insista Jack. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, mais si tu ne me dis rien…

Il fut interrompu par le serveur qui amenait les plats. Lorsqu'il s'en alla, le Gallois se concentra sur son assiette, évitant soigneusement le regard qui le détaillait. Avec un soupir, le Capitaine se mit à manger. Il ne comprenait pas le silence du jeune homme qu'il sentait bouleversé, cependant, la soirée était loin d'être terminée, il avait encore le temps d'éclaircir certains points importants.

Le repas continua dans le silence, entrecoupé de quelques anecdotes distillées par l'immortel. Ianto prenait plaisir à l'écouter raconter ses aventures par delà les systèmes qu'il avait pu visiter. C'est ainsi que Jack lui expliqua son séjour sur le Satellite 5 et le résultat de l'absorption du Vortex-Temps par Rose. Mais paradoxalement, il n'en voulait pas à la jeune femme, elle avait fait ce qui lui avait semblé le mieux pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cela.

Lorsqu'ils eurent pris leur café, le Capitaine proposa d'aller faire quelques pas et le Gallois accepta, heureux que cette soirée ne se finisse pas déjà. Tout en marchant, Jack téléphona à Owen pour prendre des nouvelles de Tosh. Rassuré sur son état de santé, il raccrocha après que le médecin lui eut confirmé qu'il resterait à la base jusqu'au lendemain. L'immortel soupira doucement, il avait encore du temps devant lui et pour une fois, il espérait pouvoir profiter de ses moments de liberté.

Au pas du promeneur, ils arrivèrent dans le parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés et eurent tous deux la même pensée. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils revoyaient parfaitement la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques mois plus tôt : Jack qui se battait avec le Weevil et Ianto, simplement armé d'un bâton, qui tentait de s'interposer. À bien y réfléchir, c'était vraiment comique, si le Capitaine n'avait pas repris le dessus, le Gallois aurait vraiment été dans de sales draps !

– Tu aurais pu avoir de gros problèmes, tu sais, fit l'immortel en le regardant.

– Oui, mais que voulez-vous, j'aimais vraiment ce manteau, dit-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

Jack s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, faisant frémir le jeune homme.

– Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y avait que le manteau qui te plaisait, souffla-t-il tout près de sa bouche.

– Je…

Le Capitaine ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Ianto répondit au baiser avec ferveur, glissant ses mains sous le manteau pour aller caresser le dos. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment, tout se déroulait comme il l'avait imaginé. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Jack le regarda et essuya sa joue avec son pouce.

– Nous devrions rentrer, fit l'immortel en lui prenant le poignet. Tu n'es pas tellement couvert, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

Ils quittèrent le parc pour retourner vers le Hub. Tout en marchant, le Gallois jetait des petits coups d'œil à l'élu de son cœur, il le savait maintenant, il aimait le Capitaine, être dans ses bras avait été le meilleur moment de la soirée, il aurait tellement voulu que cela continue. Le baiser avait été tendre, sensuel et délicat. Il imaginait sans peine le plaisir qu'il aurait à faire l'amour avec lui. L'amour avec un homme ! Voilà qui était nouveau ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé en arriver à avoir envie d'un homme et pourtant, si Jack l'avait couché dans l'herbe et l'avait fait sien dans l'instant, il n'aurait qu'apprécié, sans aucune retenue.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'ils étaient arrivés au bas de son immeuble. Le Capitaine s'était arrêté et le regardait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Quand Ianto se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il sursauta un peu, déçu d'être déjà là.

– J'ai passé une excellente soirée, fit Jack en s'approchant. J'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière.

– Non, dit Ianto un peu rapidement.

Il réfléchit un instant, Owen avait bien dit qu'il resterait à la base, la présence du leader n'était donc pas indispensable pour veiller sur Tosh. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard azur de son compagnon. Il déglutit péniblement et finalement se lança.

– Vous montez, fit-il en essayant de paraître décontracté.

– Chercherais-tu à me tenter ? s'enquit l'immortel d'un air taquin.

– Peut-être, répondit-il en souriant, laissant passer un sous-entendu plus qu'évident.

– Bien, je te suis.

Ils passèrent la porte de l'immeuble et montèrent l'escalier. Une fois dans l'appartement du jeune homme, Ianto prit le manteau de son leader pour l'accrocher dans l'entrée et le laissa passer au salon. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais fut arrêté par une main qui lui saisit le poignet. Les yeux rieurs, le Capitaine l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Sa langue caressa les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent, laissant sa consœur la rejoindre. Elles entamèrent un ballet sensuel, se goûtant, s'enroulant pour se dérouler et s'enrouler à nouveau. Les mains partirent à la reconnaissance du corps de l'autre, effleurant la peau sous les chemises déboutonnées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. L'immortel sentait contre sa cuisse le désir naissant de son partenaire et laissa glisser sa main le long de sa taille puis de sa hanche pour finalement venir se perdre dans l'entrejambe.

Ianto se cambra sous la caresse, laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être. Tout était parfait, vraiment parfait, maintenant, son rêve était presque complet.

– Ça fait des semaines que j'attends ça, souffla le Capitaine à son oreille.

Le Gallois lui sourit et passa sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

– Moi aussi, fit-il en s'écartant un peu, mais je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'à Gwen.

– Je te le répète, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi. Il n'y avait que toi qui m'attirais, mais tu avais l'air de me fuir, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre, mais tu t'obstinais à m'éviter depuis le pique-nique. Que de temps perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

– À vrai dire, je n'ai pas compris ta réaction ce jour-là, tu venais de m'embrasser puis brusquement, tu es parti en me laissant planté là !

– Je venais de me rendre compte à quel point tu me chamboulais les sens et je ne pouvais pas continuer à rester si près de toi, j'aurais fini par ne plus pouvoir me maîtriser.

L'immortel déposa des baisers dans son cou, débarrassant les épaules de la chemise qui suivit la veste et la cravate sur le sol. Ses gestes étaient doux et faisaient vibrer le jeune homme qui se laissait faire, les yeux fermés. Jack descendit ses mains sur le torse, allant taquiner les tétons du bout des doigts. Sa bouche suivit le même chemin, laissant un tracé humide sur la peau. Ianto se cambra en gémissant. Les sensations qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis étaient bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Doucement, le Capitaine le poussa sur le canapé où le jeune homme s'allongea, laissant son futur amant caresser son corps qui s'embrasait à mesure que son désir grandissait. La main glissa sur le tissu du pantalon, allant se promener sur la virilité réveillée. Tout en continuant de goûter la peau, Jack défit la ceinture et dégagea le vêtement puis glissa ses doigts dans le boxer malmené. Ianto se tendit comme un arc, un râle s'échappant de ses lèvres.

L'immortel continua sa lente descente et glissa sa langue le long du sexe libéré, caressant l'entrejambe puis il remonta prendre les lèvres du jeune homme pour un baiser passionné. Le Gallois glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque, le rapprochant, les langues se trouvèrent de nouveau, ajoutant à l'excitation des corps qui se pressaient.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Jack plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune, effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, son autre main étant repartie à la découverte du sexe qu'elle avait empoigné. Ianto ferma les yeux en se cambrant, faisant sourire le Capitaine devant tant de soumission. Il descendit vers le bas-ventre et laissa sa langue courir sur le membre demandeur puis il le prit en bouche et commença de lents va-et-vient, sa main accompagnant le mouvement. Le jeune homme emmêla ses doigts aux cheveux de l'immortel, dirigeant de temps en temps selon ce qu'il voulait ressentir mais, bien vite, il se perdit dans les méandres du plaisir qui montait lentement au creux de ses reins.

– Humm… Oui… souffla-t-il.

Jack continua à amener le Gallois au paroxysme de l'extase, augmentant peu à peu la cadence de ses mouvements. Il sentit les doigts se crisper dans ses cheveux, entre ses lèvres, le sexe vibrait doucement, annonçant l'imminence de la jouissance. Lorsque celle-ci survint, un cri retentit dans l'appartement et Ianto se déversa dans la bouche du Capitaine, des étoiles dansant derrière ses paupières closes. Après quelques instants, l'immortel quitta le membre radouci et remonta prendre les lèvres entrouvertes, faisant partager au jeune homme le goût de sa propre semence.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Jack lut au fond des prunelles de son compagnon tout l'amour que celui-ci ressentait pour lui. Il connaissait bien cet éclat, il l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses années avant. Il sourit en passant ses doigts sur la joue et dessina les lèvres douces.

– Tu as aimé ? demanda-t-il en continuant de caresser son corps.

– Oui, répondit le Gallois en rougissant un peu.

Il se redressa et passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant, posant sa bouche sur la sienne, sentant à nouveau monter le désir au creux de son ventre. Jack s'en rendit compte et l'aida à se lever pour le plaquer contre lui. Ianto sentit la virilité du Capitaine travers le pantalon qu'il portait toujours. Il gémit doucement contre ses lèvres, épousant les formes de son corps au plus près.

– J'ai envie de toi, souffla l'immortel en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Il sentit le jeune homme se crisper un peu et eut un sourire.

– Je serai doux, je te le promets, fit-il comprenant la raison de cette réaction. Nous devrions aller dans ta chambre.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

Ianto lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans l'autre pièce. Arrivés devant le lit, Jack le tira doucement à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. La main du Gallois descendit jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle défit, faisant tomber le vêtement. Il passa sa paume sur la bosse que formait le boxer du Capitaine et l'écouta soupirer doucement. Ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou et papillonnèrent sur l'épaule, se promenant sur le torse et s'arrêtant sur les tétons, les suçotant doucement, faisant frémir son amant. Sa main glissa le long de la hanche, puis sur la cuisse pour s'en aller caresser l'entrejambe, faisant tomber le vêtement restant.

Doucement, Jack s'écarta et l'incita à se coucher sur le lit, le couvrant de son corps. Leurs virilités se touchèrent, provoquant des petites décharges, leur arrachant des gémissements. Il laissa courir sa main sur le torse du jeune homme, l'embrassant délicatement. Ses doigts arrivèrent au bas-ventre, glissèrent le long du membre durci pour aller lentement caresser les bourses et le bord de l'anneau de chair. Puis il se coucha près de lui et picora sa peau, descendant toujours plus bas vers l'objet de son désir. Il passa sa langue sur la longueur et mouilla ses doigts puis incita les jambes à s'écarter. Ianto obtempéra et plia le genou, découvrant l'entrée convoitée. Un doigt humide vint délicatement en dessiner le contour puis quand la bouche prit le sexe dans sa chaude humidité, il pénétra doucement, faisant se cambrer le jeune homme.

Au bout de quelques instants, un second puis un troisième doigt se glissèrent dans le corps accueillant, commençant des petits mouvements pour préparer le Gallois à ce qui allait suivre. Jack écoutait les gémissements et petits cris plaintifs, il sentait le corps se tendre et se redressa un instant, laissant toujours ses doigts en place. Il se pencha et prit le tube de lubrifiant dans la poche de son pantalon. Avec ses dents, il fit sauter le bouchon et enduisit son sexe puis se plaça entre les jambes de son partenaire, retirant sa main pour attraper les hanches.

Il se posa tout contre l'intimité inviolée et poussa doucement. Quand le gland passa la barrière délicate, Ianto se crispa et un masque de douleur apparut sur son visage. Jack s'arrêta et se pencha doucement pour embrasser le torse. Sa main saisit le membre et effectua de lents va-et-vient, attendant que le jeune homme s'habitue à sa présence.

Lentement, il sentit les muscles se relâcher mais ne bougea pas. Il observait le visage de son amant et attendait que celui-ci lui demande de continuer.

– Vas-y, souffla-t-il doucement, posant ses mains sur les poignets du Capitaine.

Jack recommença à bouger très lentement, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque retour dans ce corps appétissant. Quand il fut profondément enfoui, il attrapa les hanches et le colla à lui, les poignets toujours solidement tenus par le Gallois qui le tirait à lui plus mieux le sentir au fond de son corps. Le Capitaine débuta un lent va-et-vient, cherchant le centre du plaisir du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il vit son visage s'éclairer sous la sensation ressentie et accéléra ses mouvements, butant encore et encore sur la prostate de Ianto, le voyant peu à peu partir vers l'extase.

– Plus vite, soupira Ianto en accompagnant le mouvement de son bassin.

L'immortel avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se retenir de jouir, il se sentait enserré dans l'antre chaud de son amour. Il saisit son sexe et le masturba au même rythme que celui de son bassin, tirant des gémissements de plus en plus profonds de son compagnon. Dans une explosion de violentes sensations, le Gallois se libéra dans sa main et son amant le rejoignit dans l'instant, tiré vers la jouissance par les spasmes de ses muscles.

Jack caressa son ventre, restant un moment encore enfoui au plus profond de cet être qu'il chérissait, puis doucement, il se retira, se coucha près de lui et prit ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. La poitrine de Ianto se soulevait à un rythme rapide et son cœur battait la chamade.

Le Capitaine le contempla, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ianto avait les yeux fermés et reprenait doucement le contrôle de toutes ses facultés, puis il tourna la tête et ouvrit les paupières, vrillant son regard sur celui de l'immortel.

– Ça valait la peine d'attendre, fit le Gallois taquin.

– Tu crois ?

– Oui !

Après un instant, il se redressa.

– J'ai envie d'un café, répliqua le jeune homme en quittant le lit. Tu en veux un ?

– Bien sûr, C'est une des deux choses auxquelles je ne peux pas résister, répondit Jack en le suivant dans la cuisine.

– Deux ?

– Oui, ton nectar et ton corps, fit-il en passant ses bras autour de son compagnon.

Le temps que la boisson coule dans les tasses, le Gallois s'appuya contre le torse de son amant, sentant à nouveau la virilité de ce dernier se réveiller contre ses fesses. Avec un sourire, il lui tendit le mug par-dessus son épaule, gardant le contact en soupirant doucement.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit prudent, fit le Capitaine.

– Quoi ? demanda Ianto innocemment.

– Que tu restes contre moi pendant que je bois mon café, je ne voudrais pas te brûler.

À regret, le jeune homme s'écarta et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il le détailla un long moment puis baissa les yeux.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda Jack en prenant son menton pour lui faire lever la tête.

– Non, fit-il d'une petite voix.

– Ça n'a pas l'air, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Rien, dit-il en s'écartant pour échapper à la main.

Il partit vers sa chambre et en ressortit vêtu de son peignoir puis passa sur le balcon. Il ne voulait pas que son amant voie sa peine. Il l'aimait mais n'osait pas le lui dire, ne sachant pas ce que le Capitaine ressentait pour lui. Une fois déjà, il avait avoué ses sentiments, il était bien jeune alors et l'élue de son cœur s'était ouvertement moquée de lui. Ça lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et s'était juré de ne plus rien dire si sa partenaire ne le faisait pas.

Mais là, il s'agissait de l'immortel, il savait qu'il avait déjà connu d'autres personnes avant lui, il avait aussi aimé. Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son leader arriver derrière lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il le sentit contre son dos.

– Je n'aime pas quand tu es triste. Aurais-je fait quelque chose ?

Le Gallois secoua la tête sans rien dire. Jack resserra son étreinte, picorant la peau tendre du cou et titilla le lobe de l'oreille avant d'insister.

– Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux et se cambra sous la volée de nouveaux baisers qui s'abattirent sur ses épaules dégagées du col du peignoir et les caresses des doigts qui s'étaient glissés sous le tissu pour atteindre son ventre. Il gémit doucement, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Une main s'égara dans son entrejambe, faisant réagir son corps. Il se tourna et se plaqua contre son amant, le poussant à reculer jusque dans le salon. Ils s'abattirent sur le canapé et refirent l'amour très tendrement, laissant les émotions les submerger. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le corps en sueur et le sourire aux lèvres, Ianto fixa le Capitaine, caressant doucement sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

– Alors, vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu as ? fit Jack.

– Tu vas te moquer, répondit le Gallois en se mettant debout.

L'immortel le saisit par le poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau et le tira à lui.

– Mais, non voyons ! Dis-moi, souffla-t-il, faisant frissonner le jeune homme.

Ianto approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura :

– Je t'aime.

Jack s'écarta un peu et fixa son regard. Le Gallois frémit, se disant qu'il avait fait une erreur en avouant ses sentiments, mais le Capitaine approcha de nouveau son visage et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Je t'aime aussi, susurra-t-il. Seigneur Ianto, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de t'entendre dire ces mots !

Ils restèrent silencieux, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le téléphone les fasse sursauter. À contre cœur, Jack s'éloigna pour aller répondre.

– Oui Owen, que se passe-t-il ?

– Désolé de te déranger, mais nous avons une activation et je ne peux pas y aller.

– Oui, bien sûr, j'ai oublié de transférer le signal. Nous allons nous en occuper, ne t'en fais pas. Comment va Tosh ?

– Pas trop mal, elle a passé une bonne nuit, mais elle n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

– Ok, nous passerons après l'intervention. N'hésite pas à appeler s'il y a un problème.

– D'accord. À plus ! fit-il en raccrochant.

– Il faudra remettre notre petite discussion, fit Jack en s'approchant de Ianto.

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa délicatement au creux de son poignet. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, mais le boulot passait avant tout.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda le Gallois.

– Oui, la faille s'est réveillée, Owen nous tiendra au courant dès que nous aurons récupéré le SUV. J'ai besoin de toi, fit-il, tu m'accompagnes ?

– Évidemment, tu ne vas pas y aller seul. Il t'a dit ce que c'était ? fit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

– Non, juste que qu'il y avait une activation.

Ianto se retourna, un peu surpris. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son collègue de rester vague. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien, ils n'étaient que deux sur ce coup-là. Jack sentit son inquiétude et s'approcha pour le prendre par le poignet.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, fit-il en essayant de rassurer son amant.

Ils finirent de se préparer et quittèrent rapidement l'appartement. Au pas de course, ils traversèrent la place et descendirent récupérer le véhicule. En sortant du bâtiment, le Capitaine contacta Owen et celui-ci leur indiqua les coordonnées.

En arrivant sur les docks, ils quittèrent le véhicule et entrèrent dans l'entrepôt, arme au poing. Le silence régnait et rendait l'endroit encore plus angoissant. Un bruit les fit stopper et Jack fit un signe aussitôt compris par le jeune homme. Il s'écarta prudemment et contourna l'échafaudage de caisses qui encombrait le passage. En arrivant au bout de l'allée, une détonation retentit et une balle siffla à ses oreilles. Il se baissa prestement, serrant toujours son arme et prudemment, se pencha pour regarder à l'angle. Rapidement, il s'aperçut que son agresseur s'était éloigné, il l'entendait courir. Il se releva et suivit les bruits, attentif aux allées qu'il croisait.

De son côté, Jack continuait sa progression. Le silence qui était retombé sur l'entrepôt ne lui disait rien qui vaille. À deux, il serait difficile d'éviter les ennuis, mais Ianto était très professionnel, il lui faisait confiance, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il tenait à lui et ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, surtout pas maintenant qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

– Ianto, où es-tu ? fit-il à voix basse dans son oreillette.

– Près de la porte du fond, j'ai suivi le bruit des pas, il semblerait qu'il y ait du monde derrière.

– Ok, attends-moi, ne prends pas de risque, répondit Jack en pressant le pas.

Rapidement, mais prudemment, le Capitaine alla rejoindre son amant. Lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, Ianto écoutait, l'oreille collée à la paroi, ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du panneau.

– Ils ont l'air d'être plusieurs, mais à moins que ce ne soit des aliens humanoïdes, j'ai bien l'impression que ce sont des humains, sans doute des trafiquants, fit-il en se redressant. On fait quoi ?

– On va voir ce qu'il se passe, la faille ne s'est pas activée pour rien, dit le Capitaine.

Sans faire de bruit, il ouvrit le battant et risqua un regard à l'intérieur. Sous de grands projecteurs allumés, s'alignaient des cages où des créatures étaient enfermées. Des hommes étaient devant une table et semblaient très intéressés par ce qu'ils voyaient sur l'écran de leur ordinateur. Plusieurs camions débâchés et chargés de caissons étaient garés.

– Alors, c'était quoi, fit l'un des hommes en s'adressant à celui qui venait de les rejoindre.

– Un rôdeur, je pense, fit-il, mais il a dû déguerpir, je lui ai tiré au-dessus de la tête pour l'avertir.

Le groupe se concentra à nouveau, puis se mit à rire en montrant l'écran.

Silencieusement, les deux hommes se glissèrent à l'intérieur et se cachèrent derrière des caisses qui s'entassaient près du mur.

– Bien, nous avons encore un chargement à faire et nous pourrons partir, fit l'un des hommes en se redressant. Sean, tu t'occupes du premier camion…

Devant le regard surpris de son homme de main, le chef se retourna et vit Jack s'approcher, laissant Ianto à l'abri. Aussitôt, il fut mis en joue par les trafiquants.

– Du calme Messieurs, fit-il en avançant toujours. Soyons civilisés !

– Qui êtes-vous ? lança le dénommé Sean.

– Capitaine Jack Harkness, Torchwood.

– Torchwood, c'est quoi ça ? fit le chef.

– Nous surveillons tout ce qui sort de la faille et il semblerait que vous aussi, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

– Oh ! Et bien, disons que nous souhaitons éviter que les habitants de cette bonne ville de Cardiff soient importunés par des étrangers.

– Et vous avez l'intention de faire quoi ? Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais nous sommes quatre et si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes seul !

– Effectivement, cela pourrait poser un problème, fit le Capitaine en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Mais que voulez-vous, je fais mon boulot !

Ianto s'était déplacé à l'abri des caisses et contournait le groupe. Jack l'aperçut mais ne fit aucun geste. Il était inquiet, si ces hommes le voyaient, il ne pourrait pas le protéger. Le Gallois s'appuya sur le plateau du camion, mettant le chef du groupe en joue.

– Écoutez, je crois que nous allons tous rester calme et vous allez sortir et oublier ce que vous avez vu, ok ! tenta Sean.

Jack baissa la tête, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre puis il s'approcha en souriant.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça et vous le savez bien.

Ianto glissa en se déplaçant et heurta le montant du camion, provoquant un bruit métallique qui fit sursauter le groupe. Deux hommes se retournèrent et firent feu, touchant le jeune homme qui s'effondra et ne bougea plus. Jack voulut aller le secourir, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et une balle le faucha en pleine course. Il s'écroula sans vie et les trafiquants réagirent immédiatement. Chacun s'occupa de sortir les aliens de leur cage pour les faire entrer dans les caissons, l'entrepôt devait être vidé au plus vite.

En passant près du Gallois, l'un des hommes l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira à l'écart puis monta dans la cabine.

– On en fait quoi ? s'enquit Sean en montrant les deux corps.

– Rien, on fout le camp, de toute façon, l'autre est mort et celui-là n'en a plus pour longtemps, aucun risque qu'il nous identifie.

Rapidement, les camions quittèrent l'entrepôt et le silence se fit. Ianto avait du mal à respirer et tenta de se redresser, mais sa blessure le cloua au sol. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que Jack reviendrait à la vie avant que lui-même ne la quitte. Couché sur le dos, il tourna la tête vers son amant et une larme coula vers sa tempe pour s'écraser sur le béton.

– Jack, souffla-t-il.

Sa voix se fit murmure, sa tête tournait, il se sentait partir et ferma les yeux.

Après quelques minutes, Jack reprit contact avec la réalité, ses poumons brûlants de cet air qui les emplissait à nouveau. Il s'appuya sur les mains et leva la tête vers le jeune homme. Quand il vit qu'il était toujours couché, il s'obligea à se lever et fit quelques pas titubants avant de reprendre son équilibre.

– Ianto, non ! cria-t-il en se mettant à courir.

Il se laissa tomber près du corps inerte et le prit dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues puis il se reprit et chercha le pouls qu'il trouva après quelques difficultés.

– Tiens le coup Ianto, je te ramène au Hub, fit-il en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Il le souleva et retourna aussi vite qu'il le put vers le SUV garé à l'extérieur. Il le déposa sur la banquette arrière et s'installa au volant. Il reprit le chemin de la base, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que le jeune homme ne glissait pas.

– Ianto, je fais au plus vite, fit-il en connectant son oreillette. Owen, Owen, réponds-moi !

– Oui, Jack que se passe-t-il ?

– Ianto a été touché, il est sans connaissance. Nous sommes sur le chemin, viens nous attendre au garage.

– Ok, tu en as pour combien de temps ?

– Dix minutes si tous ces abrutis virent leur cul ! fit-il en appuyant violemment sur le klaxon.

– Calme-toi, Jack, si tu as un accident, ça t'avancera à quoi ! Ne t'en fais pas, je serai en place à ton arrivée.

– Tu as raison, fit le Capitaine en se détendant un peu, le regard déviant toujours vers son amant.

Conduisant toujours aussi rapidement, il parvint à rallier la base. Quand il descendit du véhicule, Owen s'occupait déjà du Gallois qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Avec précaution, ils le déposèrent sur un brancard et le descendirent dans le Hub.

ooo

Dans l'entrepôt déserté, un homme se redressa et sortit de derrière les caisses. Il consulta son bracelet en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et eut un léger sourire. Il remit son arme dans son holster de cuisse et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pendant un instant. Puis, d'une démarche assurée et volontaire, il sortit du bâtiment.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Dans la baie médicale, Owen s'activa auprès du Gallois. Au scanner, il avait vu que la balle était logée près du cœur du jeune homme, mais n'avait pas touché l'organe. Avec d'infinies précautions, il la retira et la posa dans une coupelle sur la desserte. Jack se tenait près du lit et tentait de garder son calme. Il priait pour que son amant s'en sorte et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le protéger.

Le médecin leva les yeux sur son leader et surprit une larme qui quittait son œil pour rouler le long de sa joue. Après avoir fait quelques points de suture, il posa un pansement et mit sa main sur celle du Capitaine.

– Ça ira, fit-il doucement, il va s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas.

Jack hocha la tête sans rien dire puis posa un baiser sur le front du Gallois avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Quand il revint, il portait deux tasses et en donna une à son collègue.

– Comment va Tosh ?

– Mieux, pendant votre absence, elle a repris connaissance, mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle m'a regardé quelques instants puis s'est rendormie. Pour le moment, c'est le mieux qu'elle puisse faire.

– Et pour Ianto ?

– Il faut qu'il se repose. Quand il reviendra à lui, on avisera.

– Ok, je te les confie, dit le Capitaine, je vais me changer et nourrir nos pensionnaires. Tu restes ici ce soir ?

– Évidemment, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je sais que tu seras là, mais s'il a besoin de soins, tu ne sauras sans doute pas quoi faire. Je m'allongerai sur le canapé à côté de Tosh pour dormir un peu.

Jack releva les yeux et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme puis reporta son regard sur le médecin qui la fixait. Il avait décelé une étincelle dans les pupilles de son collègue et sourit légèrement.

– Quoi ! lança le médecin en remarquant son attitude.

– Rien, fit le Capitaine, j'y vais. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

L'immortel déposa sa tasse dans la cuisine avant d'aller prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Une fois dans la salle de bain, pendant quelques instants, il regarda sa chemise sur laquelle s'étalait une tache de sang puis il la posa sur le sol avant de passer sous le jet. Il resta sans bouger plusieurs minutes, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps fatigué puis il se savonna et se rinça avant de couper le robinet et de sortir de la cabine. Pendant qu'il s'essuyait, il repensait aux hommes qu'ils avaient surpris dans l'entrepôt. Ils avaient l'air bien organisés et sans aucun scrupule. Finalement, il alla s'habiller avant de descendre dans les voûtes.

Il s'assura que tous les pensionnaires ne manquaient de rien et s'arrêta quelques instants devant la cellule de Janet. Celle-ci était étonnamment calme et le fixait tranquillement puis grogna et recula contre le mur. Jack sortit de la zone et monta voir le ptérodactyle. Il s'assit quelques minutes à l'entrée de son antre et lui lança des petits morceaux de chocolat puis il retourna auprès du Gallois.

Dans la soirée, Ianto reprit connaissance et grimaça lorsqu'il essaya de bouger. Owen vérifia sa tension et s'assura que la plaie ne saignait pas. Le Capitaine quitta son bureau lorsqu'il entendit les deux hommes discuter. Il descendit rapidement les marches pour se rendre auprès d'eux.

– Comment te sens-tu ? fit Jack.

– Ça peut aller, que s'est-il passé ?

– Tu te rappelles de quoi ?

– J'ai glissé et ils m'ont tiré dessus, à part ça, c'est le noir total.

– Je n'ai rien pu faire, lorsque j'ai voulu venir te secourir, ils m'ont eu aussi. Je ne sais pas où ils sont partis, mais j'ai bien l'intention de les retrouver.

– Pourquoi nous ont-ils laissé en vie ? s'enquit Ianto.

– Je ne sais pas, ils devaient penser qu'ils m'avaient tué, ce qui n'était pas faux. Ta blessure semblait grave, donc pour eux, tu n'aurais pas survécu, ils ne voulaient peut-être pas gâcher une balle supplémentaire.

– Sage décision, fit le Gallois en souriant légèrement.

– Oui, tu as surtout eu de la chance. Owen, peut-il quitter l'infirmerie ?

– Oui, bien sûr, à condition de rester couché et de ne pas faire d'effort. Mais il devrait rester ici, il ne faut pas qu'il rentre chez lui. En cas de problème, il vaut mieux que je puisse intervenir rapidement. Tu as compris Ianto ?

– Oui, si je peux me lever, je vais aller me faire un café, j'en ai besoin.

– Ne commence pas à cavaler comme un lapin, je te rappelle que la balle a frôlé ton cœur !

– Oui, je ferai attention. Jack, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Le Capitaine regarda le médecin qui acquiesça de la tête en soupirant. Aucun de ses patients ne l'écoutait alors, autant les laisser faire. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils étaient inconscients qu'il réussissait à les garder dans leur lit.

Aidé par l'immortel, le Gallois alla faire trois tasses de café puis but la sienne assis sur le pied du canapé, pendant que son leader apportait sa boisson au médecin.

– Owen, comment va Tosh ? demanda Ianto.

– Elle va mieux, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai bon espoir qu'elle reprenne connaissance rapidement. Elle a ouvert les yeux aujourd'hui pendant quelques minutes, c'est bon signe.

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-il en s'allongeant près de la jeune femme.

Il ferma les yeux, la tasse posée sur son ventre. Jack et Owen le regardèrent puis le Capitaine s'approcha lorsqu'il vit que le mug menaçait de tomber, Ianto venait de s'endormir.

Pendant qu'il se reposait, l'immortel s'installa à l'ordinateur et analysa la dernière activation. Un peu surpris par ce qu'il voyait, il laissa son regard se porter sur son amant endormi.

Il pensait à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé et ne put s'empêcher de frémir, il avait failli le perdre dans cet entrepôt. Il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui, il le lui dirait lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Son esprit s'envola vers le corps alangui, ses yeux ne le quittèrent plus pendant de longues minutes.

– _Mon tendre Ianto, ça prend une minute pour remarquer quelqu'un, une heure pour l'apprécier, une journée pour l'aimer, mais toute une vie pour l'oublier. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mon amour, je veux que nous soyons ensemble pour toujours. Cela peut prendre une éternité avant de trouver l'amour c'est vrai, mais depuis que le nôtre est né, l'éternité ne fait que commencer. C'est dans la flamme de tes yeux que brûle mon avenir et pour toujours, je souhaite être à tes côtés et appartenir à toi uniquement. Toutes mes pensées ne sont que pour toi, mon amour..._

– Tu m'as l'air bien pensif ! fit Owen en venant près de lui.

Il sursauta, surpris par la proximité du médecin qu'il n'avait pas entendu arrivé tant il était perdu dans ses réflexions.

– Oui, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que cela signifie. Tu n'as pas pu nous dire grand chose tout à l'heure et je pense savoir pourquoi. En fait, il y a eu deux activations simultanées, ce n'est pas logique. Comment deux vortex peuvent-ils s'ouvrir si près l'un de l'autre ?

– Je n'en sais rien, dit le médecin. Tosh pourrait te le dire, elle !

– Oui, mais pour le moment, nous devons nous débrouiller. Je vais retourner là-bas et voir ce que je peux trouver.

– Pas de souci, je vais veiller sur eux, mais fais gaffe à toi, il n'y aura personne pour surveiller tes arrières.

– Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Prends bien soin d'eux, je fais vite, fit le Capitaine.

Il quitta la zone informatique après un dernier regard à son amant et descendit au garage. Il devait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bâtiment et pour cela, il devait aller examiner les lieux.

Quand il arriva près de l'entrepôt, il vit un autre véhicule garé et descendit de voiture prudemment, l'arme au poing. Il s'approcha et entra silencieusement, parcourant les allées jusqu'à la porte du fond. Il entrouvrit le battant et entendit deux hommes qui discutaient. Il se glissa derrière les caisses comme la fois précédente.

Se relevant, il put voir les individus qui étaient face à face. L'un portait un pardessus gris et l'autre une tenue noire comme celle des forces spéciales.

– Je ne sais pas, entendit-il, ils étaient là tout à l'heure, je les ai suivis, mais il y a eu un accrochage avec deux personnes de chez Torchwood et ils ont tiré. Ils en ont blessé un et l'autre a, sans doute, été tué.

– Mais alors, où sont-ils ? fit l'homme au pardessus.

– Je n'en sais rien. Celui qui n'était que blessé a dû emmener son collègue, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

– Pourriez-vous me les décrire ?

– Non, pas vraiment, l'un était en costume et l'autre portait un manteau militaire.

L'homme au pardessus se raidit, il avait reconnu la description de l'un des individus.

Jack se redressa complètement, après quelques minutes d'écoute, il venait d'entendre la voix de son amant, mais que faisait-il là et surtout dans cette tenue. Il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers les deux hommes. Celui qui lui faisait face eut un mouvement de recul et l'autre, voyant sa réaction, se tourna.

– Ianto, mais que fais-tu là, tu devrais être couché à la base ? Et comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

L'homme interpellé le regarda, la surprise se lisait dans son regard.

– Désolé, Monsieur, mais je pense que vous faites erreur sur la personne.

– Arrête de te foutre de moi et je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler _Monsieur_ ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

L'homme au pardessus s'était prestement éclipsé, laissant son collègue face au Capitaine qui s'approchait toujours. Arrivé près de lui, il fixa le regard qui le détaillait, il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre.

– Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Ianto, arrête de te moquer de moi, à quoi tu joues ?

– Je vous ai dis que vous deviez vous tromper de personne, mais d'où connaissez-vous mon nom ? fit-il en sortant son arme et en la pointant vers le Capitaine.

– Je pense que la balle a fait plus de dégât que ce que Owen a vu, tu devrais rentrer avec moi, il va t'examiner, dit-il en le prenant par le bras.

– Lâchez-moi, mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ! s'emporta le jeune homme en cherchant à échapper à la main qui le retenait.

– Ianto, je t'en prie.

Jack l'enserra dans ses bras et l'embrassa, mais quand il s'écarta pour regarder son vis à vis, celui-ci s'écarta violemment, lui décrochant un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya au sol. Surpris par la réaction de l'homme, il le fixa, la rage au ventre et se leva rapidement.

– Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? fit le jeune en braquant son arme sur lui. N'approchez pas ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous descendre.

– Ianto, Ianto, parle-moi, que se passe-t-il ?

Jack ne comprenait plus, son amant semblait l'avoir totalement oublié, que s'était-il passé ? Pendant ce temps, l'autre homme le menaçait toujours et lorsque Jack s'avança, il tira. Le Capitaine s'effondra et le jeune homme quitta le bâtiment en courant. Après quelques minutes, l'immortel revint à la vie, la douleur vrillant ses poumons au retour de l'air. Difficilement, il se releva et fit quelques pas titubants avant de s'arrêter. Une larme coula sur sa joue, Ianto venait de lui tirer dessus, il n'arrivait pas à accepter cet état de choses.

Il retourna au SUV et se rendit au Hub. Quand il pénétra dans la zone informatique, son regard tomba sur le jeune homme qui était assis sur le canapé, une tasse à la main. Il se planta devant lui et le regarda fixement. Le Gallois leva les yeux et vit la tache de sang sur la chemise de son amant. Il se leva aussi vite qu'il le put et s'approcha de lui en grimaçant.

– Jack, mais que s'est-il passé ?

– Tu ne vas pas me faire à nouveau le coup de la perte de mémoire ! lança le Capitaine acerbe.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tu le sais très bien et d'abord, comment es-tu revenu si vite de l'entrepôt et qu'y faisais-tu, je croyais que tu ne devais pas bouger d'ici !

– Mais j'étais là, répondit le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Tu peux demander à Owen, je n'ai pas quitté le canapé.

– Tu as décidé de te payer ma tête jusqu'au bout à ce que je vois !

– Mais non, je ne comprends pas, fit Ianto, le regard perdu.

– Ne t'en prends pas à lui, intervint Owen, il t'a dit la vérité, il n'a pas bougé d'ici.

– Alors je deviens complètement dingue, fit Jack en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Gallois en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Le Capitaine semblait perturbé, il avait vu Ianto dans l'entrepôt, il s'était fait tirer dessus et maintenant, il apprenait que la personne sensée l'avoir tué était restée au Hub. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

– Jack, parle-moi, insista Ianto en passant ses doigts sur sa joue.

Il releva les yeux et fixa le jeune homme.

– Je suis retourné là-bas et tout avait disparu. Il y avait deux hommes qui discutaient et l'un d'eux te ressemblait comme un jumeau. J'ai cru que c'était toi, j'étais tellement soulagé de voir que _tu_ allais bien que je t'ai pris dans mes bras et que je t'ai embrassé, mais il semblerait que ça ne lui ait pas plu et il m'a foutu son poing dans la figure. Lorsque je me suis approché de nouveau, il m'a tiré dessus. Quand j'ai repris conscience, il était parti. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Ianto prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et fixa son regard. Il était douloureux et un peu perdu. Il y lut aussi du remords, remords de s'être trompé de personne. Le Gallois s'approcha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, interceptant les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'il était désolé, il avait été abusé par ce qu'il avait vu. Maintenant, restait à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il avait un jumeau dans ce monde. Il n'avait pas eu de frère, alors qui était-ce ?

– Jack, avant de partir, tu as parlé de double vortex, ça vient peut-être de là ? fit Owen.

– Comment ça, tu penses à un Ianto d'une autre dimension ? Comment ça serait possible ?

– Écoute, pour le moment, je n'ai pas de réponse et tu devrais te reposer un peu. Je ne me vois pas rester seul pour faire tourner la boutique ! répondit le médecin.

– Ok, tu as raison.

Le Capitaine monta dans son bureau pendant que le Gallois se rallongeait près de Tosh. De la passerelle, Jack le regarda un instant puis entra et descendit l'échelle. Owen n'avait pas tort, il lui fallait dormir un peu. Il se coucha et s'assoupit bientôt.

Plus tard, quand il s'éveilla, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'entrepôt. Puis il se leva et prit rapidement une douche avant de retourner dans la zone informatique. La jeune femme était réveillée et elle lui sourit en le voyant approcher.

– Comment vas-tu, ma belle ? fit le Capitaine en s'asseyant près d'elle.

– Ça peut aller. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, aucun d'eux ne veut me répondre !

– Ianto, est-ce que tu peux aller me faire un café ?

– Oui, bien sûr, c'est dans mes possibilités, fit le Gallois en se redressant.

Jack surprit une grimace de douleur et fit un geste pour aller l'aider, mais le regard que Ianto lui adressa lui fit changer d'avis. De la baie médicale, Owen surveillait la jeune femme, prêt à intervenir en cas d'agitation.

– Écoute, de quoi te rappelles-tu ?

– C'est assez vague. Nous étions sur les docks, Gwen était près de moi. Je l'ai vue partir et j'ai tourné la tête puis plus rien. Au fait, où est-elle, je ne l'ai pas encore vue ?

Le Capitaine lui prit la main et la regarda tendrement. Il était difficile de donner ce genre d'information sans risquer une crise de larme.

– Il faudra que tu restes calme, fit Jack. Tu me le promets.

– Pourquoi, elle a démissionné, c'est ça !

– Non, Tosh.

Jack chercha le soutien de ses collègues, mais Ianto était invisible et Owen n'avait pas bougé.

– Elle est morte, lâcha-t-il.

– Quoi ! Non, que s'est-il passé ?

– Quand elle nous a vu arriver, elle t'a laissé face au Weevil, elle est venue se mettre à l'abri en t'exposant au danger.

– Non, non, non, pleura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça !

Elle sanglotait de plus belle, une main sur la poitrine pour calmer la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa chair. Owen s'approcha et lui prit le bras pour lui faire une injection puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Ça va aller, fit-il doucement. Tu vas dormir un peu.

La jeune femme finit par fermer les yeux et se détendit.

Ianto revint près d'eux et tendit la tasse au Capitaine. Celui-ci le remercia et reporta son regard sur sa collègue. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et s'approcha du Gallois qui se blottit dans ses bras. Owen sourit et retourna à son poste.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda Jack.

– Oui, la douleur est supportable, il m'a donné quelque chose pour l'atténuer.

– Ne fais pas trop d'effort quand même, j'ai besoin de toi.

– Ah bon ! fit le jeune homme ironique.

– Tu en doutes ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Non.

Ils se séparèrent et Jack monta dans son bureau pendant que Ianto s'allongeait. Une heure plus tard, le Capitaine revint dans la zone informatique et constata que son amant s'était endormi. Il alla rejoindre Owen qui finissait un rapport.

– Tout se passe bien ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, mais Tosh est un peu agitée. J'espère qu'elle s'en remettra. Ce n'est jamais évident d'apprendre que l'on a frôlé la mort à cause d'une lâcheté !

– Tu es bien dur, dis-moi. Tu tiens vraiment à elle !

– Sans doute autant que toi tu tiens à Ianto, fit-il en soutenant le regard du Capitaine.

– Oui, je te comprends. Prends soin d'eux, je descends dans les voûtes.

– Ok, à tout à l'heure.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

L'immortel se rendit dans les cellules et s'assura que tous les pensionnaires étaient nourris puis il monta dans l'antre de Myfanwy et resta près d'elle un long moment, regardant le Gallois dormir en contre-bas. Quand il le vit bouger, il quitta le ptérodactyle et le rejoignit. Lorsqu'il arriva, il était dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer des tasses. Délicatement, Jack l'enlaça, se collant contre son dos, déposant un baiser dans son cou, tirant un gémissement de Ianto qui avait fermé les yeux, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Ça va, tant que tu es près de moi.

– J'y resterai aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, fit l'immortel en regardant son amant se tourner pour lui faire face.

– Ça risque de durer longtemps alors, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir, répondit-il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Jack y répondit et demanda même à l'approfondir, ce que Ianto fit bien volontiers. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent pendant quelques instants avant que les deux hommes ne se séparent.

Le Gallois prit une tasse et la lui tendit puis posa les autres sur le plateau et partit voir Owen. En passant près du canapé, il vit que Tosh venait d'ouvrir les yeux et revint près d'elle après avoir servi le médecin.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

Elle leva vers lui un regard plein de larmes et il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle pleura dans son cou, laissant sa peine s'épancher. Owen vint les rejoindre et Ianto s'écarta pour lui laisser la place. À son tour, il l'enlaça et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant que la jeune femme s'agrippait à sa chemise. Il posa un baiser sur son front et l'incita à se recoucher puis il ouvrit sa blouse pour voir sa blessure.

Ses collègues se détournèrent pour le laisser officier et montèrent dans le bureau. Ianto s'assit et Jack s'installa dans son fauteuil.

– Tu n'as toujours pas d'information sur la personne de l'entrepôt ?

– Non, rien et ça m'inquiète un peu, je ne vois vraiment pas d'où pourrait venir ce double si parfait. Je t'assure que j'étais persuadé que c'était toi !

– Tu penses que Owen aurait raison, il pourrait venir d'un autre monde ?

– Pourquoi pas, c'est arrivé avec le Docteur lors de l'attaque des Daleks et des Cybermens à la bataille de _Canary Warf_. Une équipe d'un autre univers utilisait une technologie qui leur permettait de passer d'un monde à l'autre. Rose y a retrouvé son père alors que chez nous, il était mort depuis des années.

– J'imagine le choc que ça a pu être pour elle, fit Ianto.

– Sans doute, mais maintenant, ils sont réunis, sa mère aussi est passée de l'autre côté. La femme de Pete était morte là-bas.

– C'est ce que l'on appelle une famille recomposée, dit le Gallois avec un sourire.

– Oui, tu as raison, ils sont enfin réunis.

Ianto baissa les yeux brusquement, l'évocation de cet épisode douloureux avait réveillé de mauvais souvenirs. Le Capitaine s'en aperçut et se leva pour venir près de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

– Je te demande pardon, fit-il doucement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge empêchant les mots de passer. Au bout d'un long moment, l'immortel tourna la tête en entendant frapper à la porte. Il relâcha son amant et se releva pour s'approcher de Owen.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le médecin. Il a mal ?

– Non, j'ai fait une erreur en ravivant un mauvais souvenir. Tu veux quelque chose ?

– Oui, il faut que je rentre chez moi, je te confie Tosh. Elle se réveille de plus en plus souvent maintenant, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle reste seule. Sa blessure se cicatrise bien. Dès qu'elle sera assez solide sur ses jambes, elle pourra se lever, mais on devra l'accompagner pour le cas où elle aurait une faiblesse.

– D'accord, je vais m'en occuper, vas-y et prends ton temps.

– À plus tard Jack, fit-il en redescendant l'escalier.

– Ianto, pourrais-tu commander trois repas, fit l'immortel en revenant près de son amant.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Le Gallois se leva et le regarda puis quitta la pièce pour aller téléphoner. Le Capitaine le suivit et s'arrêta près de la jeune femme qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Alors ma belle, comment ça va ?

– Bien, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Owen s'est absenté, fit-il en voyant qu'elle regardait vers la baie médicale. Il est passé chez lui, il va revenir. Il te veille depuis que tu as été blessée. Ianto a commandé, tu vas déjeuner avec nous.

– Je n'ai pas très faim.

– Je m'en doute, mais il faut que tu reprennes des forces alors tu n'as pas le choix.

– Ok, fit-elle en tentant de se redresser.

Jack l'y aida et lui cala le dos avec un oreiller.

– Jack, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle laissée ? Je la croyais mon amie.

– Tu sais, j'ai déjà vécu longtemps et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre la réaction de certaines personnes. Je ne peux pas te répondre, mais elle est morte et toi, tu es vivante, c'est le principal pour le moment.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et le Capitaine s'assit près d'elle en lui prenant la main.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que c'est très dur, mais il y a ici des personnes qui t'aiment, une surtout, alors remets-toi vite, que l'on ait à nouveau le plaisir de voir ton joli sourire.

Lorsque Ianto revint avec les boites de pizzas, il vit que son amie réveillée. Il la servit en priorité et approcha une desserte pour lui laisser son verre. Les deux hommes s'installèrent près d'elle et ils déjeunèrent tout en discutant. À aucun moment, il ne fut question de Gwen, la page était tournée. Le Gallois alla préparer du café et revint avec les tasses. Tosh le remercia et huma l'arôme, les yeux fermés, ce qui fit sourire ses collègues.

– Ça m'a manqué, fit-elle en les regardant.

– Je veux bien te croire, répondit Jack. Il est toujours aussi bon !

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement et le soir, l'alarme du sas retentit. Le passage s'ouvrit sur Owen qui portait un gros bouquet de fleurs et un vase. Lorsqu'il eut mis de l'eau, il apporta le tout près de la jeune femme et le posa sur la desserte puis s'assit près d'elle et la regarda.

– C'est pour moi ? fit-elle le regard brillant.

– Oui, Tosh.

Il hésitait à parler et elle le sentit.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Elle fut un peu surprise, mais accepta le baiser et passa ses mains derrière la nuque du médecin pour le prolonger. De la passerelle, Ianto et Jack les observaient, ils se regardèrent et sourirent avant de rentrer dans le bureau. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de changement au Hub !

Une semaine passa, Tosh se remettait de sa blessure et Ianto avait repris les chasses avec Jack. La jeune femme avait analysé les données recueillies lors de la double activation, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en tirer quelque chose de concret. L'autre homme n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie et Jack commençait à croire qu'il avait rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un matin, l'alarme se déclencha et la jeune femme prévint le Capitaine qui avait été passé la nuit chez le Gallois. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes entraient dans la base et elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

– Bon, nous y allons. Owen, tu restes ici avec Tosh et toi ma belle, fit-il en passant une main sur son visage, tu nous guides et surtout, repose-toi, ok !

– Bien chef, fit-elle en se touchant le front du bout des doigts.

Ianto se mit à rire et suivit son leader jusqu'au garage.

– Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? lui demanda Jack.

– Rien Capitaine ! fit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot.

– Ianto !

– Oui Monsieur ?

– Ianto !

– Je blaguais Jack, fit-il en riant de bon cœur.

– Tu mériterais…

– Plus tard, le coupa le Gallois, pour le moment, nous avons du boulot.

– Ok, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

– J'y compte bien ! répliqua le jeune homme en bouclant sa ceinture.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt et garèrent le véhicule à l'écart afin de ne pas être repérés. Cette fois, ils seraient bien plus prudents. Arme au poing, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte fermée. Après s'être assuré que la voie était libre, ils se glissèrent le long du mur, cachés par les caisses. Au centre de l'espace libre, un homme leur tournait le dos. Accroupi, il semblait examiner le sol et ne les avaient pas entendus. Ianto s'éloigna et Jack attendit qu'il soit en position pour se montrer.

– Comme on se retrouve ! fit le Capitaine en sortant de l'ombre.

L'individu se releva prestement, sortant son arme. La stupeur se lisait sur son visage, ce qui tira un sourire de l'immortel.

– Et oui ! fit-il, encore moi !

– Que voulez-vous ? demanda l'homme.

– Et bien, je pense que mon ami, ici présent, voudrait savoir pourquoi vous lui ressemblez autant, répondit Jack en montrant Ianto qui s'approchait.

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne fit un geste et le Capitaine en profita pour se précipiter sur le visiteur et l'étourdir d'une décharge électrique. Il s'écroula et Ianto s'arrêta près de lui.

– Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était ton portrait craché, fit-il en levant les yeux vers son amant. Peux-tu aller chercher le SUV ?

– Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit le Gallois ayant toujours du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de voir.

Quand il revint, l'homme était ligoté et Jack attendait, debout près de lui. Ils le chargèrent dans le véhicule et retournèrent à la base. Quand ils arrivèrent, il était toujours sans connaissance et le Capitaine le mit sur son épaule pour le descendre dans les cellules, demandant au jeune homme d'aller voir Owen pour qu'il le rejoigne.

– Alors ? demanda le médecin en entrant dans la zone de détention. C'est lui !

– Oui, je voudrais que tu l'examines.

– Ok, ferme derrière moi, on ne sait jamais.

– Évidemment, on a eu assez de mal à l'avoir, je veux avoir des réponses, fit Jack.

Owen détacha le prisonnier et l'allongea sur le lit puis s'assura qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il lui retira son pull et vit une cicatrice à la base du cou. Il nota tous les détails sur une feuille puis il le couvrit puis sortit de la cellule après avoir vérifié la tension et le pouls. Les effets de la décharge n'allaient pas tarder à s'estomper et il ne voulait pas être dans la pièce lorsqu'il reprendrait connaissance.

– Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de jumeau ! fit-il en passant devant Ianto. Parce que c'est incroyable comme il te ressemble.

– Non, à moins que l'on me l'ait caché, mais je ne vois pas ma mère me taire ce genre de chose.

Les trois hommes remontèrent dans la zone principale et Jack alluma la caméra des cellules. Il voulait redescendre sitôt que leur prisonnier aurait repris ses esprits. Ianto prépara du café et distribua les tasses. Assis près de Tosh, il fixa l'image de l'homme inconscient, buvant sa boisson par petites gorgées. C'était insensé, comment pouvaient-ils être aussi semblables !

Une heure plus tard, Tosh les appela pour les prévenir qu'il était assis sur son lit. Ils descendirent et Jack se plaça devant la vitre.

– Pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda-t-il.

L'homme ne répondit rien, le défiant du regard jusqu'à ce que Ianto se place dans son champ de vision. Ils le virent blêmir et reculer jusqu'au mur où il s'appuya, semblant chercher son souffle. Le Capitaine s'approcha et posa sa main sur la cloison.

– Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit-il. Owen, va le voir s'il te plait, il ne me semble pas dangereux, nous te couvrons de toute façon.

– Ok, fit le médecin en pénétrant dans la cellule.

Le prisonnier avait glissé le long du mur, il était maintenant assis sur le sol, les bras autour des jambes, le front posé sur les genoux. Owen s'approcha avec précaution et mit sa main sur son épaule.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ? fit-il en se baissant. Venez, asseyez-vous sur le lit, vous serez mieux.

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais il se laissa faire et s'installa sur la couchette. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ils virent qu'il avait le visage baigné de larmes. Le Gallois fut touché par sa détresse et s'approcha, mais Jack l'empêcha d'entrer dans la cellule.

– Tout va bien, fit Owen en regardant son leader, je pense que c'est la surprise d'avoir vu Ianto.

Il ressortit de la pièce et ferma derrière lui.

– Tu devrais aller nous faire une tasse de ton nectar, fit le Capitaine au jeune homme qui s'empressa de quitter les voûtes.

En arrivant dans la zone informatique, Tosh surprit son regard perdu et le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il a eu un léger malaise. Je n'ai jamais vu une ressemblance pareille, poursuivit-il après un instant de silence, j'avais l'impression de me voir dans une glace, c'est flippant !

– Il doit y avoir une explication. Jack a sans doute raison, peut-être vient-il d'un autre univers.

– Oui, peut-être, sinon, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Tiens, tu en veux un, fit-il en lui tendant une tasse.

– Oui, merci beaucoup. Bon, je retourne à mon poste, tu me tiens au courant !

– Évidemment. À tout à l'heure.

Il repartit vers les cellules avec son plateau et quatre mugs ainsi qu'une assiette de petits biscuits. Il pourrait sans doute en proposer à leur nouveau pensionnaire.

Quand il entra, Jack était toujours près de la séparation et tenait le bracelet à la main, le montrant au prisonnier.

– Pouvez-vous me dire ce que c'est ?

– Mon moyen de transport !

– Oh, donc, vous vous servez de ça pour passer d'un monde à l'autre, j'ai bien compris ?

– Non, pas d'un monde… d'un univers à l'autre. Je viens d'un endroit similaire au vôtre, sauf que dans le mien, votre organisation n'existe pas. Je travaille pour UNIT.

– D'accord, fit le Capitaine. Mais ici, nous avons aussi UNIT !

– Je sais, j'étais avec l'un des responsables lorsque nous nous sommes vus la première fois.

Le Gallois s'approcha et proposa les boissons.

– Ah Ianto, merci beaucoup, j'en avais besoin. Vous en voulez un ? fit-il en s'adressant au prisonnier. Il est excellent, vous devriez y goûter.

– Je veux bien, fit-il en se levant.

Sur un signe de son Capitaine, Ianto s'approcha et posa la tasse et les biscuits sur une petite tablette permettant de passer la nourriture, puis il recula.

– Il a droit à un traitement de faveur ! s'amusa Jack en voyant l'assiette.

– Pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas un criminel !

– Cela dépend de quel côté on se trouve, répondit l'immortel, en se remémorant la balle qu'il avait reçue.

– Je t'en prie, Jack, regarde-le, il n'a pas sa place ici.

– Où ici, à Torchwood ou dans la cellule ?

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu m'enfermerais aussi ?

– Tu n'es pas lui au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

– En es-tu sûr ? demanda le jeune homme. Owen, pourrais-tu lui faire un test ADN ? fit-il en se tournant vers le médecin.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais pour quelle raison ?

– Pour savoir, c'est tout, je suis persuadé qu'il est moi, mais ailleurs.

Owen regarda son leader qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il prit sa mallette et s'approcha de la porte. Le prisonnier ne bougeait pas, écoutant la conversation qui semblait irréelle. On l'avait bien prévenu qu'il risquait de rencontrer des personnes qu'il connaissait ou avait connues, mais pas à se voir lui-même.

Après avoir fait la prise de sang, le médecin remonta dans son laboratoire et commença ses analyses. Tosh vint près de lui et s'assit, le regardant œuvrer.

– Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Oui, fit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue pour tourner son visage vers elle.

Délicatement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis le laissa continuer son travail. Owen la fixa un instant puis lui sourit et se concentra sur son séquenceur. Après s'être assuré que tout se déroulait correctement, il redescendit voir ses collègues et la jeune femme l'accompagna.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Quand elle entra, elle fut surprise par la ressemblance des deux hommes. Owen insista pour qu'elle ne reste pas debout et elle accepta un siège.

– C'est fait Jack, nous devrions avoir les résultats d'ici trois jours, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

– Ok, alors en attendant, nous allons le garder ici, de toute façon, j'ai des choses à vérifier. Ianto, viens avec moi, fit-il en remontant vers son bureau.

Le médecin s'assura que tout allait bien puis quitta également la pièce avec Tosh. Le jeune homme s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

À l'étage, le Gallois n'avait pas dit un mot. Jack s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre doucement.

– Ça va aller ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas banal.

– Je m'en doute. Bon, je vais téléphoner à UNIT, il faut que je contacte ce Tristan dont il m'a parlé. Je m'étonne quand même que personne ne l'ait prévenu qu'il pourrait se rencontrer.

– Oui, effectivement, c'est bizarre. Tu crois qu'ils auraient pu se servir de lui pour nous infiltrer ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Je te laisse t'occuper de la commande pour le repas. N'oublie pas notre invité !

– Ah bon, maintenant, il a droit à un traitement de faveur ! fit le jeune homme ironique.

– Je te fais confiance, c'est tout. Tu t'es rarement trompé pour ce genre de chose !

Après un dernier baiser, Ianto sortit du bureau, laissant le Capitaine s'installer pour téléphoner. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Jack descendit rejoindre Owen. Le médecin continuait des analyses en cours, mais n'avait toujours rien de concret.

Ianto revint avec la commande et descendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir le prisonnier. Il récupéra la tasse et l'assiette et posa la boite de pizza.

– Si vous êtes vraiment moi, fit-il, je pense que vous devriez aimer. Bon appétit.

Il quitta la pièce après avoir entendu un léger murmure, sans doute un remerciement et retourna voir ses collègues. En arrivant dans la zone informatique, il vit Jack s'écarter de l'écran qui passait les images des cellules et lui sourit. Installés en salle de réunion, ils déjeunèrent tous de bon appétit, mais n'échangèrent aucun point de vue quant à leur prisonnier.

Jack en savait un peu plus, mais il attendait le test ADN pour prendre une décision. Ianto alla faire les cafés et les distribua, puis il rangea la salle et prépara une tasse qu'il voulait descendre à son double. Il lui déposa également des vêtements de rechange et lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche, ce qu'il accepta bien volontiers. Après l'avoir remis en cellule, Ianto remonta vers les étages supérieurs.

Au bout de trois jours, Owen eut enfin les résultats et se rendit dans le bureau du Capitaine. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec Ianto et lui fit signe d'entrer.

– J'ai fini le séquençage, fit-il.

– Et ça donne quoi ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Ianto avait raison, ils sont parfaitement identiques, mieux que des jumeaux, ils sont une copie conforme.

– Tu vois, j'avais raison ! lança le Gallois. Jack, tu ne peux pas le laisser enfermé. Il t'a dit tout ce que tu voulais savoir et son contact te l'a confirmé. Laisse-le faire son boulot ! J'ai préparé une pièce où il pourra s'installer. Nous aurons sans doute la possibilité de l'aider et il pourra repartir.

Le Capitaine ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer son amant. Une fois de plus, il ne s'était pas trompé et il devait lui faire confiance. Il se leva sans un mot et se rendit dans les voûtes.

– Nous allons vous libérer, fit-il, mais je veux votre promesse de ne rien faire qui pourrait nous mettre en danger. Notre organisation n'est pas UNIT, nous devons rester dans l'ombre. Nous pourrons vous aider si vous en avez besoin et nous vous laisserons carte blanche.

– Vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire, je sais ce que c'est de vivre caché. Depuis que je viens ici, j'ai rencontré des personnes que j'ai connues et qui ne me connaissent pas, moi aussi je dois rester dans l'ombre. Alors, vous avez ma promesse.

– Très bien, Ianto va vous conduire à vos quartiers. J'espère que vous vous y sentirez bien.

– Je n'en doute pas, fit-il en tirant un sourire de l'immortel.

Jack ouvrit la cellule et le laissa sortir. Quand il passa près de lui, il l'arrêta et le regarda un instant.

– Au fait, comment vous appelle-t-on ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Jones, Ianto Jones ! répondit-il.

– Ça me rappelle quelque chose ! fit Jack, les yeux brillants. Bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous vous appellerons Jones.

– Ça marche pour moi !

– Bien, alors allons-y.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, Ianto venait vers eux.

– Peux-tu le conduire chez lui ?

– Bien sûr, venez, fit-il en se tournant, c'est au bout du couloir. Ce n'est pas un palais, mais c'est mieux que les cellules.

Arrivé devant la porte, il déverrouilla et laissa passer son invité. Celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce et regarda à l'intérieur. L'ambiance était simple mais chaleureuse et Jones remercia le jeune homme qui lui remit la clé et le laissa seul. Il s'assit sur le lit, repensant à ces derniers jours puis se laissa tomber sur le matelas en soupirant.

Ianto retourna dans la zone principale et rejoignit le Capitaine. Celui-ci était absorbé par la lecture d'un dossier et le Gallois le regarda avant s'approcher de lui. Il s'assit sur le bord de la table de travail et croisa les bras. Jack leva les yeux vers lui, surprenant son regard moqueur.

– Tu es satisfait de toi ! fit-il en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

– Avoue que j'ai des raisons de l'être ! Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu as vraiment l'intention de l'aider dans ses recherches ?

– Bien sûr, plus vite il bouclera son enquête, plus vite il partira. Je ne suis pas tranquille de le voir ici.

– Pourquoi, tu as peur de te tromper de personne ! fit Ianto.

Jack se leva, laissant sa main glisser vers l'entrejambe de son amant qui ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Le Capitaine se mit entre ses cuisses et releva son menton pour l'embrasser tendrement.

– Crois-tu que ça pourrait arriver ? demanda-t-il.

Il reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné et Ianto croisa ses mains dans son dos, le rapprochant de lui. Un toussotement les fit se séparer et l'immortel vit Jones, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement gêné de les déranger.

– Besoin de quelque chose ? s'enquit Jack.

– Oui, mais je repasserai, ce n'est pas pressé, fit-il en faisant demi-tour.

– Attendez, ne vous sauvez pas. Venez et asseyez-vous.

Le jeune homme obéit et prit un siège. Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Déjà, arrêter de me vouvoyer si vous le voulez bien ! fit-il.

– Ok, alors que puis-je faire pour toi ?

– Il faut que j'aille à Londres, je dois faire mon rapport à mon contact.

– Bien, mais tu n'as pas besoin de demander une permission, tu n'es pas prisonnier.

– Je le sais bien, mais j'ai besoin d'un véhicule.

– Ianto, peux-tu lui laisser ta voiture ? Nous devons garder le SUV.

– Oui, pas de problème ! Voilà les clés, fit-il en tendant le trousseau.

Le jeune homme se leva et le remercia puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna et les regarda.

– Autre chose ? demanda Jack.

– Non, rien. Je serai de retour en fin de soirée.

– Pas de souci, nous ne serons sans doute pas là, mais vois avec Tosh pour qu'elle te donne le code d'accès.

– Comment savez-vous que vous pouvez me faire confiance ? dit-il en les dévisageant.

– Je me fie à l'avis de Ianto, il se trompe rarement et pour ainsi dire jamais sur les personnes.

– Merci, alors sans doute à demain si vous ne dormez pas ici, dit-il en reprenant son chemin.

Il descendit l'escalier et s'arrêta près de Tosh pour lui demander le code d'entrée puis il rendit au garage. En passant près du SUV, il glissa sa main sur la carrosserie, appréciant la ligne du véhicule. Il monta dans la voiture du Gallois et quitta le bâtiment. Sur l'autoroute, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au Capitaine. Sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi, il se sentait bien en sa présence. Il avait été surpris de trouver Ianto dans ses bras, à n'en pas douter, le Capitaine et le Gallois avaient une relation autre que professionnelle. Mais cela le perturbait, il s'était vu dans les bras d'un homme et une douce chaleur l'avait envahi. Il secoua la tête, visiblement, il s'égarait. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, alors pourquoi penser à ça.

Il poursuivit sa route et arriva à UNIT où il rencontra son correspondant. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter des différentes pistes qu'ils avaient et Tristan lui remit un dossier. Il le mit aussi en garde contre le Capitaine, mais Jones ne l'écoutait qu'à demi-mot.

En début de soirée, il reprit la route pour Cardiff et arriva à la base vers minuit. Tout était calme et en passant le sas, il fut surpris de voir encore de la lumière dans le bureau. Il monta et trouva l'immortel, assis sur son fauteuil. Apparemment, il était seul et semblait l'attendre. Quand il le vit entrer, il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

– Salut Jones, tout s'est bien passé ?

– Oui, tu m'attendais ?

– Pourquoi, cela te gêne ?

– Non, fit-il appréciant sa présence.

– Je vais aller rejoindre Ianto, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu avais pu entrer. Quelquefois, Myfanwy n'est pas très accueillante avec les étrangers, mais comme tu ressembles à Ianto, je pense qu'elle n'a pas vu de différence.

– Myfanwy ? fit Jones surpris.

– Oui, notre chien de garde ! Si tu lèves la tête, tu pourras la voir.

Ils sortirent sur la passerelle et Jack lui montra le haut de la tour. Le ptérodactyle volait gracieusement dans la semi-pénombre et le jeune homme poussa un petit cri de surprise, reculant brusquement. Il fut bloqué par le corps du Capitaine qui referma ses bras sur lui pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Jones se crispa un peu puis se tourna et fixa le visage de l'immortel. Celui-ci lui sourit et le relâcha.

– Fais attention, dit-il doucement.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer et il s'appuya contre la rambarde, fermant les yeux un instant. Puis il partit rapidement vers l'escalier, cet homme était dangereux, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite. Il marmonna un rapide _Bonsoir_ en descendant les marches et se rendit dans ses quartiers. Jack récupéra son manteau et quitta la base, allant retrouver Ianto qui l'attendait.

Le lendemain, lorsque le Capitaine arriva, Jones était dans la cuisine et préparait du café. Il lui en proposa une tasse et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé pour boire la sienne. L'immortel ne fut pas surpris en goûtant la boisson. Deux Ianto, mais un seul nectar !

L'alarme du sas retentit et la porte s'ouvrit sur le Gallois qui entra dans la zone. Il avait fait un détour par la boulangerie et rapportait des viennoiseries. Il alla se préparer un café et vint rejoindre les deux hommes qui discutaient.

Tosh et Owen arrivèrent un peu plus tard et Ianto leur servit leur boisson puis descendit aux archives. Il avait du travail qui l'attendait depuis deux jours, il ne pouvait pas le repousser plus longtemps.

À l'heure du déjeuner, il remonta pour commander le repas et tous s'installèrent pour déguster des plats mexicains.

L'ambiance était détendue mais l'inactivité commença à peser pour Jones. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester sans rien faire et proposa son aide au Gallois. Après avoir tout rangé, ils se remirent au travail dans les archives, Jack les regardant par le biais de la CCTV. Cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet de voir les deux hommes ensemble.

Ianto avait prêté des vêtements à son double et celui-ci avait revêtu jean et chemisette. C'était au moins une façon de les reconnaître !

Tosh continuait à surveiller les activations et un matin, une alarme se déclencha. Après avoir pris connaissance des données, il s'avéra que ce n'était que des Weevils, mais lorsqu'il se prépara à partir, Jack demanda au jeune homme de les accompagner. Un peu d'action ne devrait pas lui déplaire. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois dans le SUV et Jack surprit le regard appréciateur de Jones qui détaillait le véhicule.

La chasse ne fut pas bien longue, mais le jeune homme se montra à la hauteur et lorsqu'ils revinrent à la base, il était un peu plus détendu. Il aida Ianto à enfermer les deux créatures qu'ils avaient capturées et partit prendre une douche avant de les retrouver dans la salle centrale.

Deux jours passèrent et Jones se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'équipe. Tosh et Owen l'invitèrent à aller dîner en ville et il accepta. Rendez-vous fut donc pris pour le soir même.

Ianto avait fini son rapport concernant la commande de matériel dont avait besoin le médecin et il avait décidé d'aller plaider leur cause directement dans les bureaux de UNIT à Londres. Il monta voir Jack et en discuta avec lui.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas le faire d'ici ? demanda l'immortel.

– Tu sais bien comment ils sont, je crois que nous avons plus de chance d'obtenir ce que nous voulons si j'y vais. Je partirai demain matin assez tôt comme cela je serai de retour dans la soirée. Tu vas bien survivre à mon absence pendant une journée !

– Je ne sais pas, fit Jack taquin en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas me manquer.

– Je vais faire au plus vite, promis, répondit Ianto en l'embrassant.

Pendant le repas, le Capitaine prévint ses collègues que le Gallois serait absent le lendemain et demanda à Jones de faire équipe avec lui en cas de sortie. Le jeune homme accepta sans retenue, bénissant cette absence inespérée.

Au matin, Jack et Ianto arrivèrent de bonne heure et le jeune homme prépara du café avant d'aller rejoindre son amant. Il vérifia qu'il avait son dossier mais sans lire les documents et quitta la base.

Le Capitaine s'installa à son bureau, se préparant à passer la journée sans son amant. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner et se plongea dans la lecture des rapports qu'il lui avait préparés.

Après avoir fait quelques pas dans la salle informatique, le regard tourné vers la passerelle, le Gallois monta l'escalier et s'appuya à la porte, fixant l'immortel. Quand celui-ci leva les yeux, il croisa le regard qui le détaillait et avec un sourire, il se leva et s'approcha pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras.

– Je croyais que tu devais partir ! fit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Humm…

– Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le Capitaine.

– Oui, bien sûr, que pourrait-il y avoir ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu sembles…

– Non, tout va bien, le coupa-t-il.

Il glissa ses mains dans le dos du leader et quémanda un autre baiser que Jack lui octroya bien volontiers. Les doigts de l'immortel glissèrent sur sa joue, sa langue caressa les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour laisser le passage. Le baiser se fit plus passionné puis le Capitaine rompit le contact, regardant son compagnon pendant un instant. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était.

Ianto ne lui laissa pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus avant, il reprit sa bouche et fit glisser les bretelles pour ensuite s'attaquer à la chemise. Jack le serra contre lui puis il s'écarta et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers l'échelle. Ce corps l'enflammait encore et il voulait éteindre l'incendie qui couvait. Une fois dans la chambre, il l'enlaça de nouveau, faisant tomber la veste et s'attaqua à la chemise. Quand il l'eut déboutonnée, il poussa le Gallois sur le lit et se coucha sur son corps, parsemant son visage de petits baisers, écoutant les soupirs de son compagnon. Sa main glissa sur la taille puis la hanche, allant se perdre dans l'entrejambe. Le jeune homme se cambra sous la caresse et un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Jack reprit la bouche offerte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser leurs langues se rencontrer. Elles entamèrent un doux ballet tandis que les mains se promenaient sur les corps enfiévrés. Le Capitaine délaissa les lèvres pour descendre titiller le lobe de l'oreille, puis glissa dans le cou jusqu'à la clavicule. Quand il écarta le col de la chemise, l'immortel s'arrêta et se redressa, fixant la peau puis il souleva le tissu sur la poitrine et se leva, laissant le jeune homme allongé.

– Pourquoi ? fit Jack en commençant à se rhabiller.

Le Gallois se leva à son tour et lui fit face. Il cherchait à trouver dans ses yeux une raison valable de lui mentir, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une détresse immense.

– J'aime Ianto, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse en douter.

– Est-il obligé de le savoir ? Je suis LUI finalement, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais avec une personne complètement différente.

– Que veux-tu ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– C'est évident non, faire l'amour avec toi ! Tu sais, lui et moi ne sommes pas différents, nous aimons les mêmes choses et les mêmes personnes. Je vais bientôt devoir repartir, j'espérais emporter un souvenir à défaut de te retrouver de l'autre côté. Il a vraiment de la chance, moi, personne ne m'attend là-bas !

Le jeune homme semblait sincère et l'immortel passa sa main sur sa joue. Sous le contact, Jones ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur se diffuser dans son corps.

– Je t'en prie, Jack, aime-moi, fais-moi ce cadeau, fit-il les paupières toujours fermées, n'osant pas le regarder par crainte d'un refus.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Le Capitaine s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Une larme roula sur la joue du Gallois qu'il essuya du bout du doigt.

– Tu sais que je le lui dirai, fit-il doucement.

– Pourquoi, n'as-tu donc aucun secret ?

– Je l'aime, je ne veux pas construire une relation sur des mensonges, il a le droit de savoir et c'est mon devoir de le lui dire.

– Bien, alors, je m'en vais, je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des problèmes avec lui.

– Qui t'a dit que je refusais ? fit-il en lui attrapant le bras pour le tirer à lui, je t'ai simplement prévenu que je le mettrai au courant !

Délicatement, il prit les lèvres du jeune homme et l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement, puis plus passionnément. Les mains pressaient les corps et les dénudaient. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Jack quitta la bouche pour picorer la peau du torse et s'égara sur les boutons de chair qu'il agaça du bout de la langue. Le Gallois se cambra en gémissant, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du Capitaine. La lente descente se poursuivit jusqu'au bas-ventre qui se creusa sous le plaisir. La main de l'immortel caressa le sexe dressé puis elle s'en empara et commença un doux va-et-vient. La bouche vint la rejoindre et lécha le gland suintant de désir puis elle l'enferma dans sa chaude humidité.

Jones laissa échapper un râle, se cambrant encore plus sous les nouvelles sensations qui déferlaient dans son corps.

– Oui… Humm… murmura-t-il, une main toujours dans les cheveux de son amant et l'autre agrippant les draps.

Les mouvements sur la verge se firent plus rapides, pour se ralentir et accélérer de nouveau. Jack savait que le Gallois n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, il le sentait se tendre et dut le plaquer sur le lit pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Sa main libre descendit dans l'entrejambe qui s'ouvrit, découvrant l'intimité du jeune homme. Son doigt dessina l'entrée puis délicatement se glissa dans l'antre chaud. La nouvelle sensation prit Jones par surprise et il ne put empêcher l'orgasme de l'emporter. Il se déversa dans la bouche du Capitaine avec un cri rauque.

Jack délaissa le membre radouci pour revenir prendre les lèvres entrouvertes. Sa main caressa le corps moite et tremblant de son nouvel amant. Pendant un instant, il se redressa et le regarda. Le Gallois avait les yeux entrouverts et le détaillait puis il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Le Capitaine répondit au baiser, serrant le corps chaud contre le sien. Le jeune homme se pressa contre lui, faisant frotter leurs érections, initiant un lent balancement qui augmenta encore leur désir. Jack le bascula et passa sa main entre les cuisses pour aller caresser l'anneau de chair puis il quitta les lèvres pour tracer un sillon brûlant sur la peau jusqu'à la zone convoitée. Il mouilla ses doigts et en glissa un dans l'intimité de son compagnon. Celui-ci se cambra, un grondement roulant dans sa gorge. Le doigt fut rejoint par la langue qui taquina l'entrée, laissant un filet de salive. Deux autres phalanges se glissèrent dans l'antre chaud, préparant le passage pour le sexe du Capitaine.

– Viens, souffla Jones en avançant son bassin. Viens, je veux te sentir en moi.

L'immortel tendit la main pour saisir le tube de lubrifiant posé sur la table de chevet et s'enduisit le membre avant de se placer devant l'entrée préparée. Doucement, il se glissa dans le corps de son partenaire qui laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur vite remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir à mesure que Jack s'enfonçait. Un lent mouvement de va-et-vient débuta et le Gallois accompagna le balancement puis enserra la taille de son partenaire en croisant ses chevilles pour le coller à lui, le faisant pénétrer encore plus profondément.

– Plus vite, murmura-t-il.

Le Capitaine accéléra ses coups de reins mais les yeux fermés, il vit le visage souriant de Ianto et ralentit puis s'immobilisa pendant un instant.

– Continue, fit le jeune homme, je t'en prie, n'arrête pas…

Jack ouvrit les yeux et vit une larme couler sur la joue de son partenaire. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement puis se redressa et reprit ses mouvements. Après quelques minutes, il sentit le jeune homme au bord de l'extase. Il saisit son sexe et lui imprima le même rythme que celui de ses reins. Le corps se tendit et dans un cri, Jones se déversa dans la main qui le masturbait, l'immortel se libérant au tréfonds de son corps. Les muscles tétanisés par la jouissance, il resta un instant, les mains ancrées sur les hanches de son partenaire. Les jambes serrées sur sa taille, le jeune homme lui interdisait tout retrait, puis après quelques minutes, il relâcha son étreinte, laissant Jack se retirer doucement pour se coucher près de lui.

Il ouvrit les bras et le Gallois vint se lover contre lui, reprenant doucement son souffle. Les doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme, le Capitaine avait les yeux fermés. Jones releva la tête et le regarda puis passa sa main sur sa joue. Jack ouvrit les paupières et le fixa avec un sourire.

– Merci, fit Jones. Je comprends pourquoi il t'aime autant, enfin, une des raisons !

– Comment ça ? Il te l'a dit, demanda-t-il, étonné.

– Non, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, tout en lui ne fait que le crier, si tu ne l'as pas entendu, c'est que tu es sourd.

– Je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'agisse d'un véritable amour, bien sûr, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait la première fois que nous avons couchés ensemble, mais je ne suis pas persuadé…

– Harkness, il faudrait voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, le coupa Jones. Je veux bien croire que tu ais l'habitude que l'on te dise ce genre de chose, mais quelquefois, c'est vraiment sincère. Ianto t'aime plus que sa propre vie… tout comme moi, fit-il dans un murmure en quittant le lit.

– Hé, attends ! fit Jack en se levant rapidement. Que veux-tu dire ?

Le jeune homme fuyait son regard et tenta de se dégager mais le Capitaine ne relâcha pas sa prise. Il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui et il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il le tira à lui et l'enlaça tendrement, posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

– Ianto, tu savais bien que cela ne serait pas définitif, tu dois repartir, tu n'as pas le choix. Ton univers a besoin de toi.

– Oui, je le sais, mais n'empêche que je t'aime aussi. Je l'envie tu sais, lui, va avoir la chance de vivre à tes côtés.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, les mains du Capitaine caressant tendrement le dos du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone les oblige à se séparer.

– Oui, Ianto, fit l'immortel en entendant la voix de son amant.

– Je viens d'arriver, mais j'ai oublié de vérifier un chiffre, tu pourrais regarder dans le dossier ?

– Oui, fit-il en se déplaçant, tu as besoin de quoi ?

– Tout va bien Jack ?

– Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ? dit-il en regardant Jones finir de se rhabiller et quitter la chambre.

– Je ne sais pas, ta voix est bizarre.

– Non, tout va bien. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

– Regarde dans la première colonne, le chiffre qui correspond au matériel nécessaire pour l'infirmerie. J'ai noté les appareils que nous devons commander, mais pas les montants des devis.

– Ok, attends un instant, fit-il en montant l'échelle après avoir rapidement enfilé ses vêtements, alors, pour le scanner…

Pendant quelques minutes, Jack énuméra les différents chiffres et Ianto les répéta pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur.

– Tu rentres toujours ce soir ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Oui, pourquoi, je te manque déjà ?

– Tu le sais bien, dès que tu es loin, je me sens très seul.

– Comment va mon autre moi ?

– Ça va, je vais sans doute l'emmener faire un tour et nous irons manger quelque chose. Ce soir, nous aurons une soirée rien que pour nous deux, j'espère seulement que tu ne rentreras pas trop tard.

– Non, ne t'en fais pas, dès que j'ai fini, je reprends la route, tu me manques aussi. À ce soir.

– Sois prudent et rentre vite.

– Ok.

– Ianto ?

– Oui.

– Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime.

– Moi aussi, Jack. À tout à l'heure, fit le Gallois en raccrochant.

Le Capitaine sortit sur la passerelle et regarda Jones se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait une impression bizarre, il venait de faire l'amour avec lui et n'arrivait pas à avoir de remords. Le fait est que les deux hommes étaient identiques, la même personne de deux mondes différents, mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne rien regretter. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à lire un des dossiers en attente. Après quelques minutes, il entendit toquer et leva la tête pour croiser le regard du jeune homme qui s'avança pour déposer une tasse sur sa table.

– Tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à la même place que prenait Ianto lorsqu'il venait lui parler.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise, que je n'ai pas aimé, je te mentirais, mais je dois quand même t'avouer que je pensais à lui.

– C'est bien naturel, je l'avais compris, ne t'en fais pas ! Il rentre quand ?

– Ce soir, je lui ai dit que nous allions aller manger à l'extérieur, dès que tu es prêt, viens me rejoindre.

– Ok, je vais me changer et prendre une douche rapide, fit Jones avant de descendre vers la zone du personnel.

Le Capitaine s'appuya contre son dossier, le coude sur le bras du fauteuil, les doigts sur son menton. Pourquoi la vie n'était pas plus facile ? Il appréhendait le départ du jeune homme, il le savait amoureux de lui, mais que pouvait-il y faire ! Sa place était ici, auprès de Ianto et il ne se voyait pas avec deux Gallois à satisfaire, il finirait par y laisser sa santé ! Non, Jones devait retourner dans son univers dès que sa mission serait terminée, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il prit sa tasse et en huma l'arôme avec un petit sourire, même avec son amant loin de Cardiff, il pouvait déguster son délicieux nectar.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le jeune homme vint le rejoindre et Jack eut un coup au cœur en le voyant. Il portait la même tenue que lorsqu'il avait rencontré son Ianto, jean, chemisette et blouson.

– On y va, fit Jones en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

– Euh, oui, j'arrive.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Du tout, c'est simplement qu'il devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy !

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire puis descendit l'escalier, précédent le Capitaine qui enfilait son manteau.

Ils quittèrent la base et se dirigèrent vers la _Bayside Brasserie_ où ils demandèrent une table sur la terrasse. Le serveur leur sourit en les voyant arriver et les conduisit à leur emplacement favori.

– Vous semblez être connu ici, fit Jones en suivant l'homme.

– Oui, je dirai que nous venons souvent. La vue sur la baie est magnifique, surtout le soir. Vas-y, installe-toi.

Jack prit un siège face au jeune homme et commanda deux whiskies _Penderyn_. Son invité leva un sourcil étonné ce qui fit sourire le Capitaine.

– Je ne savais pas que tu buvais cette marque, le whisky gallois n'est pas tellement connu ? fit-il.

– Quand on vit à Cardiff depuis aussi longtemps que moi et que l'on est très lié à une certaine personne, je pense que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, répondit Jack. _Iechyd ! __(Santé !)_

– _Iechyd !_ fit Jones. Je crois effectivement que tu t'investis à fond, j'en suis heureux pour lui.

Les deux hommes dégustèrent leur boisson dans un silence quasi religieux jusqu'à ce que le serveur revienne prendre leur commande. Quand il les laissa seuls, le Gallois posa sa main sur la table, tenant toujours son verre, caressant l'arête du bout du doigt comme s'il cherchait une manière de poser une question.

Jack le regarda un peu amusé, mais garda le silence. Le jeune homme leva les yeux brièvement pour croiser son regard puis tourna la tête pour fixer la baie.

– Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas la question ? fit Jack.

– Cela servirait à quoi ! Tu ne voudras pas me répondre.

– Dis toujours !

– Bien, nos deux univers sont presque identiques, beaucoup de mes amis de là-bas sont ou étaient ici, mais toi, tu n'y es pas. Peux-tu m'expliquer pour quelle raison ?

– Oui, bien sûr, c'est très simple. Je ne peux pas être dans plusieurs univers en même temps comme Ianto et toi, je suis un point fixe dans le temps, une aberration comme le dirait quelqu'un de ma connaissance.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Il y a de nombreuses années, je suis mort et l'on m'a ramené à la vie et depuis, je ne peux plus mourir, enfin si, je peux mourir, mais je ne reste pas mort. C'est compliqué, disons que peu importe la manière dont je meure, je reviens toujours.

Jones le fixait, essayant de savoir s'il se moquait de lui. Un homme qui ne pouvait pas mourir, voilà qui n'était pas banal !

– Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as tiré dessus quand je t'ai pris pour Ianto ?

– Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne t'avais que blessé.

– Non, tu ne m'avais pas loupé, pas plus que les trafiquants lorsque nous étions à l'entrepôt avec Ianto. Ils l'ont blessé, mais moi, ils m'avaient bien tué. Je sais que c'est déroutant. Il a été aussi surpris que toi la première fois, mais maintenant, il sait, alors lorsque ça m'arrive et qu'il est là, il reste près de moi, simplement et attend que je revienne.

– Et quel effet ça fait ?

– Je dirais que ce n'est pas vraiment agréable. Une brûlure dans les poumons, une douleur qui vrille ton corps, malgré tous mes retours à la vie, je ne m'y fais toujours pas.

Le serveur déposa leurs plats et ils commencèrent à manger, continuant à discuter de tout et de rien. Jones pensait toujours à ce que Jack lui avait expliqué et il plaignait Ianto de devoir supporter cela, mais quand on aime…

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, le Capitaine alla régler la note et retrouva le jeune homme devant le restaurant. Ils partirent en direction du centre-ville pour une ballade avant de retourner au Hub. Pendant une heure, ils marchèrent au hasard des rues, Jones jetait des petits coups d'œil à son compagnon, il hésita un long moment puis lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Crois-tu que cela poserait un problème à l'univers si je m'installais ici ?

Jack s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il se doutait bien que tôt ou tard, il allait lui demander s'il pouvait rester.

– Ianto, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.

– Oui, bien sûr, n'en parlons plus, fit le jeune homme en partant d'un pas décidé.

Le Capitaine le rattrapa et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. En arrivant dans la zone informatique, Jones alla préparer du café pendant que Jack vérifiait les ordinateurs. Tout était calme, il alluma la CCTV et regarda la zone des cellules. Le Gallois lui tendit une tasse, l'immortel la prit et la posa sur le bureau avant d'enlacer le jeune homme.

– Je sais ce que ça peut faire, fit-il doucement, mais je te promets que tant que tu seras parmi nous, tu ne resteras pas seul.

– Peut-être, mais c'est lui qui dormira avec toi, c'est à lui que tu feras l'amour.

Le jeune homme avait des larmes au bord des yeux et le Capitaine se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, peu importe ce qu'il prendrait comme décision, il y aurait forcément un des deux hommes qui souffrirait, mais il ne voulait pas perdre SON Ianto. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, puis le Gallois s'écarta et quitta la pièce après un dernier regard.

Le silence retomba dans le Hub, Owen et Tosh n'étant pas venus travailler, le Capitaine se retrouva seul dans la zone informatique.

Jack monta dans son bureau et s'assit sur son fauteuil puis alluma son écran, passant de pièce en pièce pour trouver le jeune homme qui s'était réfugié dans les archives. Pendant quelques minutes, il le regarda s'occuper des artéfacts en attente puis il prit un dossier et tenta de lire le rapport. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, l'image du jeune homme en larmes lui faisait mal.

En fin d'après-midi, l'alarme du Hub retentit et le sas s'ouvrit, laissant passer le Gallois. Le Capitaine ferma son dossier et descendit le rejoindre. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, son amant préparait du café. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de l'enlacer tendrement et posa un baiser dans son cou.

– Eh bien Monsieur, en voilà des manières ! fit le jeune homme.

– Tu m'as manqué, dit l'immortel en le tournant face à lui.

– Que dirait Ianto s'il vous voyait ainsi ? demanda le Gallois en le regardant dans les yeux.

– Arrête de m'appeler _Monsieur_, tu sais bien l'effet que ça a sur moi. Tu crois que je ne peux pas te reconnaître.

– Je voulais m'en assurer, fit Ianto en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser se fit passionné, les langues se trouvèrent, les mains serrèrent le corps désiré. Un toussotement se fit entendre, les obligeant à se séparer.

– Excusez-moi de vous déranger, fit Jones, je voulais juste vous prévenir que je partais en patrouille. J'espère toujours pouvoir coincer ces trafiquants.

– Tu ne devrais pas y aller seul, répondit le Capitaine.

– Je ne crains rien pour le moment, aucune activation n'a été détectée et je dois contacter certaines personnes. Je serai de retour dans la soirée, ne m'attendez pas.

– Bien, comme tu voudras, mais en cas de problème, n'hésite pas à faire appel à nous.

– D'accord, à plus tard, fit-il en partant, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la base.

– J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda Ianto en regardant son double partir.

– Il faut que nous parlions, mais je préfèrerais le faire chez toi, si tu veux bien. Nous pourrions passer chez le traiteur pour prendre le repas du soir.

– Si tu veux, il n'y a rien de grave, j'espère, s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Je te dirai ça tout à l'heure. Bon, je vais aller mettre les ordinateurs en veille. Tu peux t'occuper des pensionnaires ?

– Oui, bien sûr, je prends juste un café, j'en ai vraiment besoin, la journée a été infernale.

– Évidemment, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment ça s'était passé ! Tu n'as pas eu de soucis avec UNIT.

– Comment ça ?

– Et bien, tu ressembles à Jones et il va là-bas régulièrement, ils auraient pu te confondre avec lui.

– Non, nous n'avions pas affaire aux mêmes personnes. J'ai bien surpris quelques regards, mais ils ont dû comprendre quand j'ai présenté ma carte de Torchwood.

– Effectivement, alors, pour nos demandes ? insista le Capitaine.

– J'ai dû taper du poing sur la table, mais j'ai fini par obtenir ce dont nous avions besoin. Les documents sont signés et les commandes passées. Je pense que Owen sera satisfait de savoir que tout a été accepté.

– J'ai toujours dit que tu étais le meilleur, fit Jack en l'embrassant de nouveau.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et le Capitaine passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, puis il quitta la cuisine pour s'occuper des ordinateurs. Ianto se servit une tasse et la but, adossé au chambranle de la porte, observant son leader. Il y avait, dans son attitude, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Quand il eut terminé, il descendit dans les voûtes et s'occupa des pensionnaires puis monta voir Myfanwy.

– Tu sais ce qu'il a ? demanda le jeune homme au ptérodactyle. Non, évidemment, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je te dis, fit-il au bout de quelques instants. Bien, je te laisse, à demain.

Il redescendit dans la zone informatique où il fut rejoint par son amant et tous deux quittèrent la base. Ils passèrent acheter leur repas avant de rentrer à l'appartement et le Gallois laissa Jack tout préparer pendant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Après une journée à se démener comme un beau diable dans les services administratifs, il avait besoin de se détendre un peu. Quand il rejoignit le Capitaine, celui-ci était sur le balcon, les mains posées sur la balustrade, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il se colla contre lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras, glissant ses doigts sous la chemise. Il sentit la peau chaude et soupira doucement.

– Ianto, je dois te parler, fit le Capitaine en se retournant.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais installe-toi, nous allons manger.

– Non, je dois te parler avant, insista-t-il.

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le Gallois s'inquiéta de la lueur qu'il vit au fond des yeux de son amant et rentra dans le salon pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

– Bien, vas-y, je t'écoute, qu'y a-t-il de si important que nous ne puissions dîner en même temps ?

Le Capitaine marchait de long en large, semblant chercher le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet. Il s'arrêta un instant et fixa le jeune homme qui attendait toujours.

– Écoute, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de bonne façon d'annoncer ça…

– Tu veux que nous nous séparions ! le coupa Ianto en se levant brusquement.

– Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, fit Jack, en prenant ses mains pour les poser sur son torse. Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

– Eh bien alors, que se passe-t-il ? Tu me fais peur là, insista le jeune homme.

– Pendant ton absence, j'ai… comment dire, fit-il en baissant les yeux. Ianto, pendant ton absence, j'ai couché avec Jones.

Le Gallois s'écarta brusquement, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant visiblement à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt, des larmes montant à ses yeux.

– Ianto, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas, fit-il suppliant.

– Pourquoi Jack ?

– Quand tu es parti, il est venu me voir, il portait tes vêtements et il avait la même façon de me regarder que toi…

– Ne me dis pas que ton excuse est que tu t'es fait abuser par les apparences !

– Je pourrais dire que si, malheureusement, souffla le Capitaine.

– Et tout à l'heure, tu m'as fait croire que tu pouvais me reconnaître, tu t'es bien fichu de moi !

– Non, je te disais la vérité. Maintenant, j'arrive à faire la différence entre toi et lui, mais à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas le cas.

– Et, que s'est-il passé, insista Ianto, redoutant ce qu'il allait entendre.

L'immortel était au supplice, mais il ne voulait pas perdre le seul véritable amour de sa vie.

– Nous nous sommes embrassés et à ce moment, je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était.

– Alors, tu as couché avec lui, pensant que c'était moi ! Tu me connais donc si peu !

– Non, Ianto, bien sûr que non, je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir et même plus. Quand j'ai défait sa chemise, j'ai vu la cicatrice et je me suis arrêté. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, il sait que je t'aime, mais…

– Alors, si tu savais que ce n'était pas moi, le coupa le Gallois, pourquoi as-tu quand même couché avec lui ?

Le jeune homme tremblait d'une rage contenue et reculait chaque fois que Jack faisait un pas vers lui.

– Il me l'a demandé, fit simplement le Capitaine.

– Alors comme ça, n'importe qui a droit à tes faveurs du moment qu'on te le réclame ! fit Ianto en s'emportant.

– Non, non, c'est faux, mais il est toi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais…

Sa voix se brisa et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il se rendait compte qu'il était sans doute en train de le perdre et son cœur se serra. Il tendit une main vers lui, mais son amant se détourna pour rentrer dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Jack regarda le battant fermé et s'approcha pour poser ses doigts sur le bois, ses larmes coulant toujours. Finalement, il alla prendre une enveloppe dans la poche de son manteau et la déposa sur la table avant de quitter l'appartement, fermant doucement la porte d'entrée.

Il traversa la place pour se rendre au Hub et alla dans son bureau. Aux environs de minuit, l'alarme retentit, il leva la tête et alla précipitamment sur la passerelle, espérant que Ianto venait le rejoindre, mais ce n'était que Jones. Déçu, il retourna s'asseoir sans rien dire.

Le jeune homme s'était aperçu de sa présence et fut un peu surpris. Il se rendit dans la cuisine puis monta rejoindre l'immortel avec deux tasses de café. Pendant un instant, il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant l'homme assis le dos tourné à l'entrée puis s'avança. Arrivé près du bureau, il en fit le tour et se mit en face de l'immortel. Voyant des larmes sur son visage, il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

– Je suis désolé, fit-il doucement en passant sa main sur la joue du Capitaine. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je pensais qu'il comprendrait. Je vais aller lui parler…

– Non, le coupa Jack, ce n'est pas la peine, il n'a pas à me pardonner, je l'ai trahi, c'est tout. Laisse-moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

– Ok, tu sais où me trouver.

Jones quitta la pièce, le cœur lourd. Par ses actes, il avait séparé ses amis et s'en voulait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour réparer les dégâts, aller voir Ianto ne serait sans doute pas la solution. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers et se coucha après avoir pris une douche. Il resta un long moment, les yeux fixés au plafond puis finit par s'endormir.

ooo

Dans son appartement, Ianto avait entendu la porte se refermer doucement mais il était resté couché sur son lit, laissant son chagrin le submerger. Puis brusquement, il se redressa et frappa rageusement dans son oreiller.

– Pourquoi Jack, cria-t-il en pleurant, pourquoi ?

À nouveau, il se laissa tomber puis se tourna sur le dos et fixa la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Jack avait fait l'amour avec son double. Au bout d'une heure, il finit par s'endormir, épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré.

Au matin, quand il s'éveilla, la douleur était encore présente et ses larmes se remirent à couler. Il se leva et alla se préparer un café qu'il but sur le balcon, les yeux fixés sur la porte de l'office de tourisme qu'il voyait de chez lui. Aujourd'hui, il n'irait pas travailler, il avait besoin de faire le point et il contacta Tosh pour la prévenir. Celle-ci fut étonnée qu'il l'appelle sur son portable et sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle s'abstint de lui poser la question, si son ami voulait lui en parler, il le ferait, elle en était certaine.

ooo

Au Hub, Jack s'éveilla dans son fauteuil où il avait fini par s'endormir. Il se redressa et se leva au bout de quelques instants, étirant ses muscles endoloris. Une bonne odeur de café vint chatouiller ses narines et il descendit l'escalier, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Bonjour Capitaine, fit Jones en le voyant arriver.

L'immortel perdit rapidement son air heureux en constatant que ce n'était pas Ianto qui préparait la boisson. Le jeune homme s'en aperçut et lui tendit sa tasse puis quitta la cuisine, laissant le leader seul avec sa tristesse.

Quand Owen et Tosh arrivèrent, ils se rendirent compte que l'ambiance n'était pas des plus joyeuses et cela les étonna quelque peu. Jones vint les saluer et la jeune femme s'installa à son poste.

– Excuse-moi, tu…

– Oui, je suis l'autre, finit le Gallois en la regardant.

– Désolée, j'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire, mais ça viendra.

– Aucun souci, de toute façon, ce n'est que provisoire, si tout se passe comme prévu, je devrais bientôt vous quitter.

– Ah bon, tu as eu des nouvelles ?

– Oui, mon contact m'a prévenu qu'une nouvelle incursion est programmée dans peu de temps. Et de toute façon, il faut que je parte, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

La jeune femme s'étonna de cette remarque et se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, apercevant Jack qui les regardait.

– Viens, fit-elle, allons discuter ailleurs.

Ils sortirent par le sas et allèrent faire quelques pas sur la baie. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, puis elle se tourna vers lui.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– J'ai fait une erreur et je m'en veux.

– Comment ça ?

– J'ai fait du mal à Ianto…

– Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Tosh en lui attrapant le bras pour le tourner vers elle.

– Je… je suis tombé amoureux de Jack et nous avons couché ensemble pendant l'absence de Ianto, hier. Jack ne voulait pas, mais je le lui ai demandé, j'ai insisté même. Je voulais emporter un souvenir de lui, quelque chose qui puisse me faire penser que j'avais de l'importance pour quelqu'un et je les ai séparés. Il lui a parlé quand il est rentré et cette nuit, le Capitaine a dormi au Hub.

– Écoute, j'ai eu Ianto ce matin au téléphone, il a dit qu'il prenait sa journée, j'irai le voir ce soir pour savoir ce qu'il en est, mais ces deux-là s'aiment profondément, je ne pense pas que cette bévue les sépare définitivement.

– Que vais-je devenir Tosh ? Je l'aime tellement.

– Je reconnais que c'est une situation délicate, mais il y a toujours une solution. Continue ton boulot et laisse faire le temps. Allez, viens, il faut y retourner, fit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner vers l'office.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la zone informatique, elle monta dans le bureau du Capitaine et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'y appuya un instant, regardant son leader en train de lire un dossier puis elle s'approcha de lui et prit une chaise.

L'immortel leva les yeux et la fixa sans rien dire. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, la jeune femme se pencha et lui prit la main.

– Jack, comment vas-tu ?

– À ton avis ! Comment tu irais si tu venais de perdre celui que tu aimes ?

– Mal, je te l'accorde. Il m'a appelée ce matin, il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, il a besoin de faire le point.

– J'ai vraiment tout gâché, fit-il les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Je pensais qu'il comprendrait, je l'aime, qu'il vienne d'ici ou d'un autre univers. C'est lui, la même personne, les mêmes sentiments.

– Jack, cesse de te torturer, comme je l'ai dit à Jones, il y a toujours une solution. Il connaît tes sentiments pour lui ?

– Oui, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, mais il ne semble pas m'avoir cru.

– Laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir, je vais aller le voir pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Jones aussi est dans tous ses états, il s'en veut, fit la jeune femme en se levant pour venir près de lui.

Jack posa sa tête sur son ventre et elle le serra dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux comme on consolerait un enfant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Owen vienne taper à la porte, les regardant un peu étonné. Tosh s'écarta et lui fit signe d'entrer. Jack essuya ses larmes et reprit contenance rapidement.

– Oui Owen, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Je voulais juste de dire que j'ai fini les analyses. Tout est conforme, Ianto va pouvoir transmettre le dossier à UNIT.

– Très bien, laisse ça ici, je lui demanderai de le faire quand il reviendra.

– Il est malade ? demanda le médecin.

– Non, il avait besoin de sa journée, il devrait être là demain.

– Ok, alors je te laisse, j'ai encore du boulot, fit-il en posant le dossier sur le bureau.

Il quitta la pièce après un dernier coup d'œil et descendit l'escalier. Il croisa Jones qui revenait de la cuisine.

– Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Oui, mais je ne peux rien te dire, je suis désolé.

– Ok, pas de problème, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de maladie ou de blessure, je n'ai pas à être au courant. À plus tard, fit-il en continuant son chemin vers la baie médicale.

À l'étage, Tosh tentait toujours de remonter le moral de son leader. Au bout d'un moment, il la remercia et elle le laissa seul pour retourner à son poste.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Jones commanda des pizzas et descendit dans le Hub après les avoir récupérées auprès du livreur qui les avaient déposées. Le repas se passa dans un silence quasi religieux, contrastant avec l'ambiance de la veille où les conversations avaient été animées. De temps en temps, Owen regardait son leader et surprit même un regard ambigu de la part de Jones vers l'immortel.

Tosh posa sa main sur la sienne en secouant doucement la tête, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire, ce qu'il fit, attrapant son verre pour boire.

À la fin du repas, le Gallois se leva pour aller préparer du café et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son plateau. Il tendit une tasse à chacun et reprit sa place. Quand ils eurent fini, Owen et Tosh quittèrent la pièce pendant que le jeune homme récupérait les boites vides et les mugs. Au moment où il allait passer la porte, il sentit une main lui attraper la taille et soupira doucement sans se retourner.

– Tu ne devrais pas, fit-il, de la douleur dans la voix.

– Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que ça changera ! J'ai envie de t'avoir près de moi.

– Moi ou lui ? demanda Jones en se tournant finalement.

– Tu es lui et il est toi, où est la différence ? Je suis bien près de vous deux. J'espère simplement qu'il finira par comprendre qu'il y a, dans mon cœur, assez de place pour deux Ianto.

Les yeux rivés à ceux du Capitaine, Jones sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quand les lèvres du leader s'approchèrent des siennes pour finalement s'en emparer.

Le baiser se fit tendre, mais bientôt, ils se séparèrent, conscients que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de se laisser aller à leur envie. Le Gallois s'éloigna lentement puis baissa les yeux en tournant le dos à l'immortel qui le laissa partir à regret. Jack se rendit dans son bureau et continua la lecture des dossiers en attente.

En fin d'après-midi, Tosh vint le voir pour le prévenir de son départ.

– Jack, j'y vais, Ianto a accepté de venir dîner avec moi, nous pourrons discuter.

– D'accord, mais ne le braque pas, s'il te plait, j'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts, je ne voudrais pas qu'il démissionne.

– Aucun risque ! fit-elle, il restera avec nous, même si je dois l'attacher au pied de la tour.

Le Capitaine la fixa, un peu surpris par sa réaction, mais il vit son regard pétillant de malice et lui sourit. Si quelqu'un pouvait amadouer Ianto, c'était bien Tosh.

– Bonne soirée alors, dit-il.

– À demain Jack.

Elle quitta la base au bras de Owen qui devait la déposer chez elle. Le médecin se faisait encore du souci pour sa santé et ne voulait pas qu'elle ait un malaise au volant. Pour la soirée, Ianto lui avait dit qu'il passerait la chercher et qu'il la raccompagnerait après le repas.

À 19 heures, le Gallois se présentait devant la porte de Tosh. Elle lui ouvrit et le fit entrer dans son salon pendant qu'elle finissait de se préparer. Le jeune homme était un peu nerveux, il connaissait la raison de cette invitation et la journée n'avait pas suffi à calmer son chagrin.

– C'est gentil de m'accompagner, fit la jeune femme en mettant sa boucle d'oreilles. Ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes, il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait une sortie ensemble.

– Je suis heureux de te faire plaisir, répondit-il.

– Bien, je suis prête, on y va ?

– Après vous Madame, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, la main tendue en avant.

Tosh eut un petit rire et s'accrocha au bras de Ianto. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la voiture, il lui ouvrit la portière, l'aida à s'installer et fit le tour pour s'asseoir au volant. Après avoir bouclé sa ceinture, il prit la direction de _Queen Street_.

– Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Au _Zushi Bar_, répondit-il sans quitter la route des yeux. Je pense que ça devrait te plaire.

Pendant quelques instants, elle fixa son profil, détaillant son visage. Il semblait triste, mais pourtant, il s'efforçait de faire bonne figure.

– Ianto, cela ne te dérange pas au moins !

– Quoi ? s'enquit-il en la regardant brièvement.

– De passer la soirée avec moi.

– Non, bien sûr que non, cela me fait plaisir.

Ils continuèrent de rouler en silence, la jeune femme regardant par la vitre de sa portière. Elle eut un petit soupir lorsqu'elle se souvint de la tristesse de son Capitaine.

– Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ianto en posant ses doigts sur sa main.

– Oui, tout va très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

– Si tu es fatiguée, on peut remettre ça à un autre jour si tu préfères.

– Non, je vais bien. C'est encore loin ?

– La prochaine à droite. Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais dîner alors…

– C'est parfait, tu as bien choisi, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée dans un restaurant japonais.

Passant devant l'établissement, Ianto alla se garer sur le parking puis descendit pour aller ouvrir la portière de sa passagère. Celle-ci lui prit le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ils furent accueillis par un serveur qui les installa au comptoir. De leur place, ils pouvaient voir le cuisinier préparer les plats.

On leur servit un apéritif et ils purent choisir, sur la carte, les spécialités qui faisaient la renommée de ce restaurant.

Les yeux fixés sur le Japonais qui découpait le poisson, Ianto était perdu dans ses pensées et sursauta lorsque Tosh posa sa main sur son bras.

– Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi, je le regardais travailler. Quelle dextérité ! fit-il essayant de paraître décontracté.

– Oui, ils sont doués. Tu viens souvent ici ?

– Je t'avoue que c'est la première fois, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

– Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je viens déguster la cuisine de mon pays et qui plus est, avec mon meilleur ami ! Que pourrais-je demander de plus ?

– Tosh, je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui, vas-y !

– Owen me semble un peu… comment dire ! Depuis ta blessure, il semble inquiet pour toi. Je voudrais savoir comment tu te sens.

– Je vais bien, il m'a donné des médicaments relativement forts, c'est pour cela qu'il me surveille. Avec certains, je peux avoir des étourdissements, mais le traitement arrive à sa fin, bientôt tout sera rentré dans l'ordre et Owen retournera à ses occupations.

– Tu es sûre que ce n'est que de l'inquiétude ?

La jeune femme rougit un peu en baissant les yeux et Ianto sourit, il avait visé juste. Il y avait quelque chose entre le médecin et son amie. Il passa sa main sur sa joue en une douce caresse.

– J'en suis heureux pour toi, fit-il sincèrement. Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime.

– Je ne suis pas la seule, crois-moi !

– Comment ça ? dit-il étonné.

– Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé au pique-nique, mais il a changé à ce moment-là. Avant, c'était moins flagrant.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en reportant son regard sur le cuisinier.

– Ianto, ne te voile pas la face, tu l'aimes aussi, c'est visible. Ce qui s'est passé avec Jones devait arriver, c'était obligatoire. Jack n'a jamais pu te résister.

– Sauf que là, ce n'était pas moi qui était dans ses bras !

– Justement si, fit-elle. Tu es lui et il est toi, vous êtes tous deux la même personne.

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui vint prendre leur commande. Après avoir choisi les plats qu'ils désiraient, celui-ci les laissa continuer leur discussion.

– Ianto…

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une excuse, la coupa le Gallois.

– Non, cela n'en est pas une, mais c'est une explication. Il était malheureux comme les pierres aujourd'hui et Jones aussi. C'est lui qui m'a parlé, il s'en voulait de t'avoir fait du mal.

– C'est trop tard, souffla-t-il.

– Donc, tu ne lui laisses aucune seconde chance, c'est bien ça !

– Pourquoi faire ? Pour que ce soit la même chose avec un autre ? Que pourra-t-il inventer à ce moment-là ? S'il avait vraiment des sentiments pour moi, comme tu sembles le croire, il ne se serait pas trompé de personne !

– Ce n'était pas le cas, fit-elle, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

– Tu vois bien, la coupa-t-il à nouveau. Tu viens de le dire, ce n'était donc pas une erreur !

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprennes. J'ai dit qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait, que tu viennes de cet univers ou d'un autre. Pour lui, Jones et toi êtes la même personne. Je t'en prie Ianto, réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais avant de t'éloigner de lui. Vous serez malheureux tous les deux et rien ne pourra changer ça.

– Mon double n'a qu'à rester, il a déjà ma place, autant qu'il prenne ma vie !

– Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, tu te rends compte que tu es jaloux de toi-même !

Ianto la regarda un instant, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il allait répliquer lorsque le cuisinier déposa son plat devant lui. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

– Je crois que l'on devrait dîner, fit-il en tournant la tête vers sa compagne. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard si tu veux bien.

– Ok, bon appétit Ianto.

– À toi aussi.

Ils goûtèrent les différents _sushis_, _sashimis_ et autres _temakis_ disposés dans leurs assiettes. Puis leur conversation s'orienta sur leurs prochaines vacances. Toshiko voulait prendre quelques jours pour aller voir ses parents et espérait que Jack l'autoriserait à s'absenter. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre pour assurer le bon fonctionnement de l'organisation et elle savait qu'une personne de moins serait un handicap.

À la fin de leur repas, Ianto lui proposa de venir boire un dernier café chez lui. Elle accepta, pensant ainsi, qu'il serait plus facile pour lui de parler sans craindre que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de se confier, la dernière remarque qu'elle lui avait faite sur sa jalousie semblait l'avoir secoué.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant et le Gallois la laissa s'installer avec d'aller prendre le volant. Au moment de démarrer, le portable de Tosh sonna et elle décrocha.

– Bonsoir Owen, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au conducteur.

– Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Pense à ne pas trop te fatiguer, fit le médecin.

– Ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Ianto m'emmène chez lui boire un dernier café et ensuite, il me ramènera.

– Très bien, alors à demain. Bonne nuit Tosh.

– Bonne nuit Owen, fit-elle en raccrochant.

Elle adressa un sourire à Ianto qui démarra sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garaient au pied de son immeuble et le Gallois alla lui ouvrit sa portière. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils montèrent à l'appartement du jeune homme. Une fois dans le salon, il laissa son invitée s'installer sur le canapé et partit faire du café.

Il revint au bout de quelques minutes, portant un plateau avec deux tasses et une assiette de petits biscuits et des carrés de chocolat fin. Il lui tendit sa boisson et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

– Alors, fit-elle, as-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ?

– Oui, mais cela ne change rien. Je ne suis pas sûr que Jack puisse se rendre compte de ce que cela m'a fait. Je reconnais qu'il a été honnête avec moi, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Il devait se douter que je finirais par le savoir et il a préféré me l'avouer avant.

– Si c'est ce que tu penses, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il le voyait.

– Je ne sais plus où j'en suis à dire vrai. Pourrais-tu le prévenir que je ne viendrai pas demain ?

– Oui, bien sûr, mais je t'en prie, tâche de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est vraiment sincère. Bien, sur ces bonnes paroles, pourrais-tu me raccompagner ?

– Évidemment, on y va si tu veux, fit-il en se levant.

Ils reprirent la voiture et Ianto la déposa chez elle. Avant de passer sa porte, elle se retourna et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

– Merci pour cette soirée, c'était très agréable. Il faudra recommencer.

– D'accord, quand tu veux.

Elle rentra chez elle et il attendit qu'elle ait refermé pour retourner à sa voiture. Il resta un instant, les mains sur le volant à se demander s'il faisait le bon choix. Ses sentiments envers Jack étaient très forts et il en souffrait. Puis il démarra et rentra chez lui.

En arrivant dans son salon, il vit l'enveloppe qu'il avait posée près de sa chaîne et la saisit, la tournant et la retournant dans ses mains, incapable de décider s'il devait l'ouvrir. Finalement, il l'emporta dans la chambre et la jeta sur le lit avant d'aller prendre une douche.

En sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des reins, il s'essuya les cheveux tout en fixant la missive. Il semblait que le Capitaine ait prévu sa réaction puisqu'il l'avait écrite avant même d'arriver chez lui. Il alla enfiler un boxer et un T-shirt puis s'assit sur son lit, passant ses doigts sur le papier. Avec un soupir, il finit par se décider, sortit la feuille et la déplia. L'écriture fine et déliée de l'immortel couvrait la page et il commença à lire.

_Ianto,_

_Je savais qu'en te parlant, nous en arriverions là, mais je devais le faire, il fallait que je sois honnête envers toi._

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai tant de choses à te dire et à la fois si peu..._

_J'aimerais tellement qu'on se voie pour parler de tout cela. Je comprends qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une décision facile, mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu saches combien je suis attaché à toi. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je n'arrive pas toujours à te cerner, comment puis-je deviner tes sentiments ?_

_D'un côté, je pense que cela fait partie de ce qui m'attire : cet aspect sensible, incertain, fragile. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec toi, je peux attendre mais combien de temps ? Avant notre unique nuit, je te regardais et t'attendais depuis déjà de nombreux mois, en silence, discrètement. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tu comprennes combien tu comptes pour moi, te faire comprendre combien ce que je ressens est profond._

_Avant de t'écrire ces lignes, je me suis longuement demandé si cette attirance n'était pas que le fantasme de la différence de l'âge. Mais non, c'est plus profond que cela. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai une relation avec quelqu'un de moins âgé que moi. Néanmoins, c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort... C'est si étrange, l'attirance, l'envie, la jalousie, le désir de te toucher, de te sentir près de moi…_

_J'ai pleuré pour des ruptures, des disputes, mais jamais parce qu'un homme me manquait. Je n'arrive plus à compter les heures passées à pleurer parce que tu me manques, ni celles à sangloter en me remémorant le goût de tes lèvres, la douceur de tes gestes, le son de ta voix. Je sais que c'est bête de dire cela puisque nous venons de nous séparer, mais je sais que c'est ce qui va se passer._

_J'attendrai que tu décides ce qu'il te convient de faire, mais je t'en supplie, souviens-toi d'une seule chose : Je t'aime._

_J'ai tant besoin de toi : tu es mon unique amour._

_Jack._

À la fin de sa lecture, Ianto avait les larmes aux yeux. Son amant l'aimait vraiment et lui, était en train de tout gâcher, mais il y avait toujours cette douleur lancinante, cette impression de trahison latente.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, serrant toujours la lettre dans sa main puis il se tourna sur le côté et se mit dans la même position que lorsqu'il était lové contre le corps chaud du Capitaine. Il lui manquait tellement, ses larmes se remirent à couler et au bout d'un long moment, il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il tenait toujours la feuille entre ses doigts. Il finit par se lever pour aller se faire un café. Il posa la lettre sur la porte de son réfrigérateur, la fixant avec un aimant puis il se servit une tasse et la but, appuyé au comptoir, fixant l'écriture de son amant. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux, il remarqua même une trace, comme si des larmes étaient tombées sur l'encre, la faisant légèrement couler. Il passa ses doigts sur les lignes puis avec un soupir, il se détourna. Après avoir nettoyé sa tasse et la machine, il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il avait besoin de sortir, d'aller marcher au hasard des rues de la ville, il voulait voir du monde.

ooo

Au Hub, Jack ouvrit les yeux, il avait fini par s'endormir après une longue crise de larmes. Ianto lui manquait, il n'avait pas voulu passer la nuit dans les bras de Jones pour atténuer sa peine. Il savait que ce dernier ne resterait pas près de lui, il devait retourner dans son monde. Quand il monta l'échelle, le jeune homme était assis sur le siège face à son bureau et l'attendait avec une tasse de café. Il se leva et lui tendit sa boisson puis il lui fit un sourire et quitta la pièce.

Le Capitaine n'avait rien dit, incapable de faire un mouvement. Pourtant, il avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser. Mais le visage de Ianto était toujours dans ses pensées et il avait mal. Quand il entendit l'alarme du sas, il sortit sur la passerelle et vit Tosh entrer au bras de Owen. Le médecin continua son chemin vers la baie médicale après avoir fait un signe à son leader et la jeune femme monta l'escalier. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et l'immortel l'invita à s'asseoir.

– Bonjour Jack, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

– Ça pourrait aller mieux ! Ianto n'est pas encore arrivé, fit-il en s'asseyant.

– Il ne viendra pas, il m'a demandé de te prévenir.

– Il ne veut plus revenir, c'est ça !

– Rassure-toi, je ne pense pas qu'il ait l'intention de démissionner, mais il avait encore besoin d'une journée. Nous avons discuté hier et quand je l'ai quitté, il était décidé à passer à autre chose je ne te le cache pas, mais j'ai bon espoir.

– Je pense que tu es optimiste. Moi, je crois que je l'ai vraiment perdu, quel idiot je fais !

– Jack, s'il avait voulu tirer un trait sur vous deux, je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas pris qu'une journée. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis presque certaine qu'il sera là demain matin et que c'est lui qui t'apportera ton café.

– J'aimerai partager ton assurance, fit le Capitaine, mais je n'y arrive pas.

– Écoute, ne te mets pas martel en tête, tout se passera bien, fais-moi confiance. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai du boulot. À plus tard, fit-elle en se levant.

– Tosh, l'arrêta le Capitaine.

Elle se tourna vers lui, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

– Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais.

– C'est bien normal, crois-moi. Je n'aime pas voir mes amis malheureux.

Elle sortit du bureau et descendit l'escalier. Jones lui apporta une tasse de café et s'éclipsa rapidement dans les archives. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit, cette situation était difficile à vivre pour lui aussi.

Pendant la matinée, il resta enfermé dans la pièce, rangeant, classant, étiquetant chaque artéfact en attente. Il se sentait bien seul mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au Capitaine. Ce matin, quand il lui avait apporté son café, il avait espéré qu'il le prendrait dans ses bras, il avait envie de sentir sa chaleur, ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais Jack n'avait pas fait un geste.

À l'heure du déjeuner, il commanda les repas et les quatre membres de l'équipe se retrouvèrent en salle de réunion pour manger. À la fin, Jones alla préparer les cafés et sitôt qu'il eut tout rangé et que ses collègues furent repartis à leur poste, il redescendit aux archives.

Brusquement l'alarme de la faille se déclencha vers la fin de l'après-midi et il remonta rapidement vers la zone principale. Le Capitaine était déjà près de Tosh qui notait les coordonnées de l'activation.

– Jones, avec moi, fit-il en prenant le papier. Tosh, continue de surveiller. Owen, tu restes là.

– Ok, fit le médecin. Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

– Évidemment, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous ne sortons qu'à deux pour des Weevils.

Il se rendit au garage, suivi par le Gallois qui n'avait rien dit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'immortel lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Assis à la place passager, il fixait son regard sur le paysage, coulant de temps en temps un regard vers le conducteur.

– Excuse-moi pour ce matin, fit Jack sans quitter la route des yeux.

– Pour quelle raison ? demanda Jones.

– J'ai été un peu froid, je m'en rends compte, mais j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

– Tout comme moi, murmura le jeune homme.

– Pardon, tu as dit ? s'enquit Jack.

– Non, rien. On va où ?

– Dans les entrepôts, il y a des Weevils qui ont décidé d'aller faire une ballade, il faut leur faire quitter la zone. D'habitude, c'est Ianto qui m'accompagne mais comme il n'est pas là, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir à sa place.

– Oui, bien sûr ça me changera des dossiers poussiéreux, fit-il laconique.

– Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, fit le Capitaine.

– De quoi faire ?

– De ranger les archives. Tu n'es pas là pour ça.

– Je sais, mais que veux-tu que je fasse en attendant que les trafiquants décident de bouger. Je ne me vois pas rester à la base à me tourner les pouces, alors autant me rendre utile.

– Ianto t'en sera reconnaissant.

– J'espère surtout qu'il reviendra, fit le jeune homme.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur zone, ils allèrent chacun dans une direction. Deux signaux avaient été repérés et ils devaient faire vite. L'un des bâtiments devait être démoli dans la journée du lendemain et Jack ne voulait pas que les ouvriers tombent sur les aliens. Au bout d'une heure de poursuite, ils finirent par attraper les créatures et les conduisirent à la base. Ils les enfermèrent dans une cellule et Jack remonta prévenir Tosh.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la zone informatique, il s'arrêta brusquement et son cœur rata un battement. Ianto, son Ianto était là et discutait avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci le vit arriver et fit un signe de tête. Le Gallois se tourna et après un instant, il s'avança vers son amant. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les marches qu'ils montèrent en silence. Une fois la porte refermée, le jeune homme fit face au Capitaine et le regarda dans les yeux puis il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et approcha son visage pour prendre ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Jack glissa ses mains sous sa veste et serra le corps de son amant contre lui. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, chacun voulant combler le vide qu'avait laissé l'autre pendant ces longues heures de séparation.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ianto posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements rapides de son cœur.

– Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as écris ? demanda-t-il.

Jack lui prit le menton pour lui faire lever le visage et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Oui, je le pensais et je le pense toujours. Je t'aime Ianto que tu viennes d'ici ou d'ailleurs.

– Le sait-il ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Oui, mais lui, va devoir repartir et nous resterons tous les deux.

Ils finirent par redescendre et Ianto alla préparer du café. Jack le suivit et resta appuyé au chambranle de la porte, le regardant s'occuper de la machine. Jones arriva et s'arrêta en voyant le Gallois.

– Pardon, je vais vous laisser, dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

– Non, attends, l'arrêta le Capitaine. Reviens avec nous s'il te plait.

Il obtempéra et posa ses mains sur la table, les yeux baissés, n'osant pas parler. Jack les regarda tour à tour, Ianto, vêtu de son élégant costume, une chemise rose et une cravate, Jones, jean et chemisette. Les deux facettes de son amant en même temps devant ses yeux.

Après un long silence, Ianto se jeta à l'eau et déposant sa tasse sur la table, il s'adressa à son double.

– Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain soir ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et croisa le regard du Gallois.

– Non, rien.

– Que dirais-tu de venir dîner chez moi avec Jack, histoire de passer une soirée entre amis.

Le Capitaine le regarda brusquement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de proposition. Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, deux Ianto dans la même pièce avec lui pendant toute une soirée, voilà qui était intéressant !

– Ianto, crois-tu… commença-t-il.

– Ça me ferait plaisir, le coupa le jeune homme en regardant son double qui n'avait toujours pas parlé.

– Pourquoi pas, finit-il par dire.

– Très bien, alors demain, on passe la soirée chez moi ! lança le Gallois en tendant sa tasse au Capitaine.

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Les trois hommes ressortirent de la cuisine et Ianto distribua les boissons à Tosh et Owen. La jeune femme souriait, son ami était revenu et l'ambiance semblait détendue.

Jack passa près d'elle et la remercia, posant un baiser sur sa tempe. Le cœur léger, il remonta dans son bureau et s'attela à la tâche qui l'attendait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ianto vint le prévenir qu'il rentrait chez lui, mais au moment où Jack se levait pour l'accompagner, il l'arrêta d'un geste.

– Je préfère être seul ce soir si tu veux bien. Par contre, je pense que Jones aurait besoin de compagnie, fit-il en le fixant.

– Mais Ianto… commença le Capitaine.

Le Gallois s'approcha de lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer.

– Je sais qu'il a besoin de toi, insista-t-il.

– Mais pourquoi Ianto, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je te l'ai dis, tu m'es trop précieux.

– Je comprends ce qu'il peut ressentir, mais lorsqu'il sera parti, il n'aura plus personne et nous, nous serons à nouveau tous les deux, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi. À demain Jack. Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Le Capitaine resta sans bouger, écoutant l'alarme du sas retentir, lui indiquant que son amant venait de partir. Il n'avait pas voulu passer la nuit avec lui, mais lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il devait la passer avec Jones. Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau, le dos tourné à la porte. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et des larmes coulèrent.

Une main se posa sur son bras et il se redressa brusquement, essuyant sa joue.

– Ianto, fit-il en se retournant.

– Non, ce n'est que moi, fit Jones.

– Désolé, je croyais que c'était lui qui revenait.

– Je voulais juste te prévenir que Owen et Tosh sont partis. Où est-il ?

– Il est rentré chez lui.

– Oh, alors va le rejoindre !

– Il ne veut pas, il m'a demandé de rester ici, il voudrait que…

Le Capitaine s'interrompit et regarda le jeune homme qui le fixait, un air d'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

Jones ne comprenait pas, Ianto semblait avoir fait table rase du malentendu mais pour autant, il ne voulait pas que son amant passe la nuit avec lui. Jack lui prit la main et l'attira à lui puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune homme le repoussa, mais le Capitaine ne le lâcha pas.

– Je ne veux pas être entre vous, fit le Gallois, j'ai déjà failli tout gâcher une fois, je ne veux pas recommencer.

– Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, dit l'immortel en le serrant contre lui, lui relevant le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Je crois que j'ai compris ce que voulait Ianto.

– Ah bon ! Et que voulait-il ?

Jack ne répondit pas, mais lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna vers l'échelle. Il le fit descendre et le rejoignit dans la chambre.

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tenta Jones.

– Chut, fit le Capitaine en commençant à le déshabiller. Laisse-moi faire.

Il captura les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser langoureux qui s'enflamma à mesure que le désir montait. Ses mains se promenèrent sur le corps du jeune homme qui finit par se soumettre aux douces caresses. Les vêtements furent rapidement ôtés, laissant les corps nus se coller l'un à l'autre. Leurs érections déjà dressées se frottaient, provoquant des décharges électriques dans leur corps.

Leurs bouches toujours soudées, Jack laissa sa main glisser le long de la hanche de son partenaire pour aller se saisir de la virilité de son compagnon. Le jeune homme se cambra sous le léger va-et-vient qui venait de débuter. Des petits gémissements passaient la barrière de ses lèvres toujours prisonnières de celles de son amant.

Le Capitaine s'attaqua ensuite à son cou, déposant de légers baisers, mordillant la peau, descendant jusqu'aux tétons qui agaça du bout de la langue, glissant toujours le long de ce corps si appétissant jusqu'à atteindre le membre durci qu'il prit dans sa bouche, sentant les doigts du jeune homme se crisper dans sa chevelure.

À genoux entre ses jambes, Jack suçait la hampe tendue en de longs mouvements amples, une main sur les fesses de son partenaire, glissant entre les deux lobes fermes et l'autre, caressant doucement les testicules. Il entendait les gémissements du Gallois dont le corps se tendait, approchant inexorablement de la délivrance.

– Jack, oh oui ! Je vais… hum… aaah…

En de longs jets puissants, le jeune homme se déversa dans la bouche du Capitaine qui avala la semence avant de quitter le sexe pour aller reprendre les lèvres entrouvertes.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, leurs deux corps collés comme s'ils ne voulaient plus faire qu'un, se laissant submerger par le feu dévorant de la passion. Jack bascula, obligeant Jones à s'allonger sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et mouilla rapidement ses doigts avant de reprendre la bouche du jeune homme. Sa main descendit jusqu'à son intimité dans laquelle les doigts se glissèrent doucement, préparant la prochaine pénétration. Puis l'immortel le fit se redresser et Jones se souleva un peu pendant que le Capitaine présentait son sexe à l'orée de son anneau de chair. Le Gallois se laissa descendre, s'empalant de lui-même sur l'épieu durci.

La tête rejetée en arrière, les mains posées sur le torse de son compagnon, un râle sortit de sa gorge. Puis il baissa le visage et regarda celui du Capitaine, restant immobile pendant quelques instants, le sexe profondément enfoui dans son corps puis lentement, il commença à bouger, accompagné par Jack qui suivait le balancement. Les mouvements se firent plus erratiques, le plaisir montait rapidement, menaçant de les submerger. Jones passa sa main derrière lui pour aller caresser les bourses de son amant, qui sentit comme une décharge le traverser. La sensation était insensée, mais tellement agréable. Se sentant sur le point de jouir, il saisit le sexe du Gallois et le masturba au même rythme que sa pénétration.

Dans un cri, ils se libérèrent ensemble, le jeune homme s'abattit sur le corps du Capitaine, le retenant toujours prisonnier au fond de son corps, il aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité, mais le membre radouci en avait décidé autrement. Jack se retira et serra le Gallois contre son cœur, le souffle court, le corps en sueur.

– Je t'aime tellement, soupira Jones.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit Jack en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le lit et se lova dans les bras de l'immortel puis finit par s'endormir. Jack sourit doucement et se laissa emporter lui aussi.

Au matin, quand Jones se réveilla, il croisa le regard du Capitaine qui le fixait depuis déjà de longues minutes. Il se souleva pour l'embrasser tendrement et quitta le lit pour aller prendre une douche. Jack le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il n'entre dans la cabine. Le jeune homme semblait malheureux.

– Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, fit l'immortel. Rassure-toi.

– Comment peux-tu dire ça, cette fois-ci, Ianto ne te laissera pas de seconde chance.

– Tu serais étonné si tu savais ! fit Jack.

– Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

– S'il n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne hier, c'est précisément pour qu'il se passe ce qu'…

– Non, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il t'a demandé de me faire l'amour, le coupa Jones en s'écartant.

– Il ne me l'a pas dit comme ça, fit le Capitaine en l'empêchant de partir, mais c'est à peu près ça et moi, j'en avais envie.

Ils prirent leur douche ensemble, échangeant de délicats baisers et quelques caresses puis ils s'habillèrent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Ianto était en train de préparer les cafés et se tourna vers eux quand il les entendit arriver. Jack s'approcha de lui et prit ses lèvres tendrement.

– Bien dormi, fit le Gallois en tendant sa tasse à son double.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement et hocha la tête, n'osant pas répondre. Ianto sourit et servit son amant puis déposa trois mugs sur son plateau pour aller les distribuer à ses collègues qui venaient d'arriver. Il s'assit sur le canapé et but sa boisson, tranquillement, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les personnes présentes. Tosh vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui sourit.

– Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui. Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Owen ?

– Bien, très bien même, mon traitement est fini, il m'a dit que tout était pour le mieux.

– Je ne parlais pas de ça, fit-il en la regardant.

– Oh, ça va, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Nous sortons ce soir, il m'emmène au restaurant.

– C'est parfait et vous allez où ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Il ne m'a rien dit. Bien, je vais te laisser, je dois retourner au boulot, dit-elle en se levant.

– Tosh !

– Oui !

– Je te remercie, dit Ianto en se levant à son tour.

– De rien, je suis heureuse que tout se soit arrangé.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller reprendre son poste. Le Gallois récupéra les tasses et les porta dans la cuisine puis après avoir tout rangé, il monta voir le Capitaine. Il resta un moment dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant l'immortel plongé dans sa lecture. Puis il s'approcha et passa derrière lui pour lui masser doucement les épaules. Jack soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier, appréciant les mains qui le détendaient.

– Merci Ianto, ça fait du bien.

Le jeune homme se pencha et déposa un baiser près de son oreille.

– Comment sais-tu que c'est moi, tu peux vraiment nous reconnaître ?

– Oui, je le peux, tu sembles en douter.

– Non, mais quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de me voir dans une glace et je ne trouve pas de différence. Alors si moi, je n'en vois pas, comment peux-tu nous distinguer l'un de l'autre ?

– Vous n'avez pas le même goût, fit Jack taquin en se levant et se tournant vers le jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Mais bien sûr, comme si j'allais te croire !

– Pourtant, je t'assure que c'est vrai vous n'avez pas le même goût et une odeur légèrement divergente. Tu me reprochais de n'avoir pas fait la différence, mais si au début, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'allais faire l'amour à la mauvaise personne, crois-moi, la fois suivante, je le savais parfaitement.

– Oh, ainsi, vous…

– Ne fais pas l'innocent, le coupa le Capitaine, ironique, c'était bien ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, tu vois, je t'ai obéi, mais je t'avoue que Jones n'était pas d'accord.

– Je m'en doute. Il a fini par apprécier au moins !

– Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander, répondit Jack en approchant son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils furent interrompus par des coups discrets frappés à la porte et le Capitaine se retourna. Jones attendait pour entrer d'y être invité.

– Excusez-moi, mais je dois m'absenter.

– Où vas-tu ?

– À Londres, je dois rencontrer un responsable de UNIT. Il semblerait qu'ils aient des informations concernant mon affaire.

– Tu pars quand ? demanda Ianto.

– Immédiatement.

– Tu seras là ce soir ?

– Oui, bien sûr, je vous rejoindrai chez toi.

– D'accord, alors je vais te donner mon adresse, fit le Gallois en prenant un post-it.

Il inscrivit rapidement ses coordonnées ainsi que le code d'entrée de l'immeuble et lui tendit le papier. Jones le prit et quitta la pièce pour passer voir Tosh qui lui avait proposé de lui prêter sa voiture, ainsi il serait plus vite de retour. Il quitta la base et s'engagea dans la circulation.

Au Hub, la journée fut tranquille et Ianto en profita pour terminer le classement que son double avait commencé. L'ambiance était détendue et l'on entendait de temps en temps le rire cristallin de Tosh, en réponse à une blague racontée par Owen.

Comme la journée était belle, l'équipe monta déjeuner sur la baie. Ianto avait emporté un thermos de café et ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Au bout d'une heure d'une agréable détente, ils retournèrent dans la base et reprirent leurs occupations jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

Avant de quitter le Hub, le Gallois alla nourrir les pensionnaires et passa quelques instants avec le ptérodactyle puis descendit rejoindre le Capitaine. Ils partirent ensemble après s'être assurés que tout était en ordre. Jones n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, mais il n'était pas encore très tard.

Quand ils furent arrivés à l'appartement, Ianto proposa un café que son amant accepta avec un sourire. Après l'avoir servi, il alla prendre une douche et se changea. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, le Gallois blotti dans les bras de l'immortel, savourant ce moment de calme.

Une heure plus tard, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de Jones. Le jeune homme alla lui ouvrir et prit son blouson, le laissant passer au salon.

– Je vous sers un whisky ? demanda Ianto en revenant près d'eux.

Tous deux acceptèrent et le Gallois les servit.

– Comment ça s'est passé à Londres ? demanda Jack.

– Pas trop mal, il semblerait qu'il y ait une certaine activité du côté de Glasgow. Il n'y a pas une équipe Torchwood là-bas ?

– Si, mais nous n'avons pas de contact, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils ne nous ont pas prévenus, fit le Capitaine.

Ianto surveillait la cuisson de son plat et revint de la cuisine, leur proposant de passer à table. Ils se rendirent sur le balcon où le Gallois avait tout préparé. Ils s'installèrent et firent honneur au repas qui leur fut servi.

Les trois hommes passaient une bonne soirée, la conversation allait bon train. Jack était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son Gallois et appréciait que celui-ci ait invité Jones à dîner. En y réfléchissant bien, cela lui faisait un peu bizarre, deux Ianto aussi identiques que s'il s'agissait d'un reflet dans une glace ! Une pensée furtive lui traversa l'esprit et il sourit inconsciemment.

Son amant leva les yeux à ce moment et surprit son expression, il le fixa un instant.

– J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, absolument pas, fit Jack, mais je viens de penser à quelque chose. Je suis désolé.

– On peut savoir ? s'enquit Jones.

Le Capitaine les regarda tour à tour puis secoua la tête avec un sourire encore plus large. Quand ils eurent terminé leur plat, Ianto alla préparer du café pendant que son double débarrassait la table. L'immortel quitta la terrasse et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, Jones ayant refusé son aide. Pendant un instant, il ferma les yeux, appréciant cette tranquillité bienfaisante. Ces derniers jours avaient été très agités et un peu de repos ne faisait pas de mal.

Quand le Gallois déposa son plateau sur la table, Jack ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, cette chemise rouge lui donnait des idées, mais avec Jones dans l'appartement, ce n'était pas le moment, quoique ! À nouveau, cette pensée se présenta à son esprit, il avait fait pas mal de choses dans sa vie côté sexe, mais jamais, il n'avait fait l'amour avec deux partenaires, qui plus est, identiques, pas de simples jumeaux, mais des copies conformes. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il tourna la tête vers Jones qui venait de le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de lui et prit sa tasse.

Ianto alluma la chaîne, il avait envie d'un fond musical et après avoir hésité, il choisit un disque de _Glenn Miller_ puis alla s'installer près du Capitaine.

– Encore un repas excellent, fit-il en regardant son amant.

– Tant mieux si ça t'a plu, dit-il en buvant son café.

– Tu cuisines aussi ? demanda Jack en s'adressant à l'autre invité.

– Oui, ça m'arrive, mais il n'y a jamais personne pour apprécier mes plats, fit-il d'un air un peu déçu.

– Personne ne veut de petits gâteaux ? fit Ianto en tentant de faire diversion.

– Si, bien sûr, merci, fit le Capitaine en se servant.

L'ambiance s'était brusquement tendue et Jack s'en voulait d'avoir posé cette question. Jones n'avait pas la chance d'être entouré comme l'était le Gallois. L'immortel se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir un peu. Depuis qu'il était assis près de lui, son amant avait la main posée sur sa cuisse près de son entrejambe et il devait faire de grands efforts pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Quand il revint, il fut accueilli par les bras de son homme qui venait à sa rencontre. Il l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser.

– Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Oui. Mais ton corps me rend fou et ne parlons pas de cette chemise ! Tu aurais pu mettre autre chose, nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Ianto eut un petit rire et passa ses doigts sur la joue de l'immortel pour finalement les glisser derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. De nouveau, leurs lèvres s'unirent, ils étaient dans leur bulle et avaient complètement oublié Jones qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il se leva et prit son blouson pour quitter l'appartement, mais le Gallois l'arrêta.

– Où vas-tu ?

– Je rentre à la base, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Ianto regarda son amant et celui-ci, comprenant la demande muette, se tourna vers le jeune homme.

– Attends, fit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Jones ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras. Une main lui leva le visage et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le jeune homme passa ses doigts dans le dos du leader et accéda à la demande de la langue qui caressait sa bouche. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, les laissant pantelants lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Jack le regarda et essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

– Ne joue pas avec moi, fit Jones dans un murmure en s'écartant.

– Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention, dit-il en tendant la main vers Ianto qui vint près de lui. J'ai deux Gallois pour le prix d'un, que puis-je demander de plus.

Jones nicha son visage dans le cou du Capitaine, s'enivrant de son odeur si particulière pendant que celui-ci embrassait son amant tendrement, serrant les deux hommes dans ses bras.

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Écrit à quatre mains avec la douce Aragone qui a accepté de me faire profiter de son talent. __Merci à toi, ma belle._

_**Chapitre 12**_

S'écartant, Ianto commença à le débarrasser de ses bretelles pendant que Jones s'occupait de sa chemise et il se retrouva bien vite torse nu, assailli par des lèvres gourmandes qui dévoraient sa peau.

Le Gallois les entraîna dans sa chambre et reprit la bouche de son amant pendant que son double défaisait la ceinture du Capitaine, laissant tomber le pantalon, se collant à son dos et caressant sa taille et ses hanches tout en déposant de légers baisers sur sa nuque et le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant soupirer l'immortel.

Jack ne restait pas inactif et avait entrepris de déshabiller Ianto jusqu'à ce que ce dernier quitte sa bouche pour aller promener ses lèvres sur son torse, jouant du bout de la langue avec les tétons durcis. Le Gallois finit par le pousser sur le lit, retira le pantalon qu'il avait encore et s'allongea près de lui, déposant des baisers papillons sur sa peau, descendant lentement vers le bas-ventre de son aimé. Jones quitta ses vêtements et vint se coller au Capitaine qui le prit dans ses bras. Leurs bouches se soudèrent et les lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer les langues conquérantes qui bataillèrent sensuellement.

Ianto avait atteint l'objet de sa convoitise et passait sa bouche sur la longueur, tirant des gémissements de son homme qui se tendait sous les caresses, tout en répondant aux baisers de Jones.

Lorsque la chaude humidité du Gallois accueillit son sexe, Jack se cambra, un râle grondant au fond de sa gorge, obligeant l'autre homme à le plaquer sur le lit pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il avait quitté ses lèvres et goûtait maintenant la peau tendre de son cou pour descendre lentement vers les tétons qu'il suçota.

Le désir montait dans le corps du Capitaine, les sensations qu'il ressentait lui faisaient perdre le sens des réalités. Il aurait dit qu'il y avait des milliers de bouches qui se promenaient sur sa peau tant ce qu'il ressentait était intense. Ianto s'appliquait à l'emmener vers les plus hautes sphères du plaisir tandis que Jones faisait courir ses doigts et ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de son corps.

– Ian… je… hum…

Le Gallois sourit en entendant son amant incapable de faire une phrase cohérente et continua ses va-et-vient sur la hampe tendue, variant le rythme et la cadence, la main solidement ancrée à la base et caressant les testicules.

Les doigts du Capitaine s'étaient glissés sur le côté et avaient saisi le sexe de Jones qui gémit doucement, continuant sa ballade incendiaire sur la peau dont ses lèvres avaient pris possession.

Brusquement, Jack arrêta ses caresses et se tendit quand il sentit Ianto insérer un doigt dans son anneau de chair et commencer de doux va-et-vient, faisant monter sa jouissance à vitesse grand V.

La main accéléra encore sur sa verge toujours emprisonnée dans la chaude cavité de son amant et il finit par s'y déverser dans un cri, le corps tendu comme un arc, à nouveau plaqué sur le lit par Jones. Ianto quitta le membre radouci pour revenir vers le visage du Capitaine, le sourire aux lèvres et l'embrassa goulûment, lui faisant partager le goût de sa semence. Puis il s'écarta un peu et le regarda tendrement. Quand Jack ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard pétillant du jeune homme.

Après un dernier baiser, l'immortel se tourna vers Jones qu'il bascula sur le lit et entreprit de picorer sa peau, de son cou à sa clavicule, puis descendant sur le torse pour aller lécher les tétons et continuer sa ballade vers le bas-ventre, qui se creusait au fur et à mesure que les lèvres approchaient de son sexe désireux.

Quand il le prit en bouche, Jones gémit, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'immortel. De son côté, Ianto avait récupéré la bouteille de lubrifiant et commença à caresser le dos de son amant, suivant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base de ses reins, puis passa sa main sous son ventre pour le faire se redresser. Jack se mit à genoux sans cesser ses va-et-vient sur le sexe qu'il tenait et Ianto glissa un doigt entre ses fesses, délicatement jusqu'à l'anneau de chair et en dessina le contour, faisant se crisper l'homme occupé.

Quand le doigt pénétra doucement, l'immortel ne dit rien, continuant sa lente fellation, quand le troisième vint rejoindre les deux premiers, il se raidit quelque peu mais sans, pour autant, se soustraire à l'intrusion. Puis il sentit le sexe du Gallois tout contre son intimité et stoppa un instant pour tourner la tête.

– J'ai envie de toi, fit simplement Ianto, en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son homme.

Jack lui sourit et reprit où il s'était arrêté. Jones n'avait pas fait un geste, espérant qu'il n'allait pas le laisser dans cet état. Lorsque son sexe retrouva la chaude humidité, il gémit à nouveau et se cambra, tendant son bassin pour aller à la rencontre de cette bouche qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

Délicatement, Ianto investit le corps offert et s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit son amant pousser un petit cri de douleur tout en se redressant de nouveau.

– Chut… fit le Gallois, laisse-moi faire, détends-toi.

De sa paume placée sur son dos, il l'obligea à reposer ses mains et le maintint à quatre pattes puis doucement, il commença à bouger, par petites touches jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de douleur se muent en plaisir, sentant le corps se détendre progressivement.

Ses va-et-vient se firent plus réguliers, plus profonds, il finit par trouver le centre du plaisir de son partenaire et s'appliqua à aller le frapper régulièrement. De son côté, Jones avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, Jack, tout en gémissant doucement, continuait sa fellation, le masturbant à la même vitesse que le membre qui le fouillait. La cadence s'accéléra et le jeune homme poussa un cri au moment où il se répandait dans la bouche du Capitaine.

Se redressant, l'immortel vint s'appuyer contre le torse du Gallois. Jones s'approcha à son tour et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux, s'emparant du sexe de Jack et commençant à le masturber. Ianto était au bord de la jouissance et il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant.

– Je t'aime, souffla-t-il tout en accélérant ses mouvements. Hum… Jack, je viens…

Jones avait, lui aussi, augmenté sa cadence et lorsque le Gallois se déversa au tréfonds du corps qui l'enserrait, Jack se libéra dans la main qui l'emprisonnait. Le baiser étouffa le cri de l'immortel, mais celui de Ianto retentit dans la pièce. Après quelques instants, il se retira doucement et le Capitaine se tourna vers lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime Ianto.

Le corps tremblant, le jeune homme s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux toujours fixés sur son amant qui se coucha près de lui, ouvrant les bras pour que les deux Gallois puissent se lover contre son corps. Jones se redressa au bout de quelques instants et perdit son regard dans celui de l'immortel qui passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Le désir couvait encore et Jack voulait l'assouvir, il avait faim de ce corps sublime dont il ne pouvait pas se passer. Jones était aussi électrique que l'était Ianto et il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le faire sien. Les bouches se séparèrent quand l'air vint à manquer et le Capitaine baissa les yeux vers son amant qui venait de s'assoupir. Avec un sourire, il enleva son bras qu'il avait posé sur son ventre et se tourna vers son double.

Il se coucha sur lui, faisant se toucher leurs érections, provoquant des décharges dans tout leur corps, les bouches se soudèrent à nouveau, les langues se trouvèrent, les mains visitèrent la peau de l'autre. Le désir montait rapidement et Jack glissa sur le côté, promenant sa main vers le bas-ventre de son partenaire. Quand elle se glissa entre les cuisses, celles-ci s'écartèrent pour laisser le passage et le Capitaine caressa l'anneau de chair. Il étouffa le gémissement de son partenaire en continuant son baiser de plus en plus passionné.

Quand il inséra un doigt dans l'antre chaud, le corps près de lui se tendit et Jones passa sa main derrière sa nuque comme pour le retenir. Un second puis un troisième intrus rejoignirent le premier et commencèrent à préparer le Gallois pour ce qui allait suivre. L'érection du Capitaine s'était réveillée et commençait à être douloureuse. Il tendit la main pour attraper le lubrifiant et en enduisit son sexe avant de se placer devant l'entrée convoitée.

– Viens, souffla Jones, le regard voilé par le désir.

Jack ne se fit pas prier et passa délicatement la barrière de chair, surveillant le visage de son partenaire, prêt à s'arrêter au moindre signe de douleur. Puis il commença ses lents va-et-vient, d'abord réduits puis de plus en plus profonds jusqu'à finalement toucher la prostate du jeune homme. Son visage s'illumina sous la sensation et son bassin accompagna les mouvements du Capitaine qui se saisit du sexe tendu et commença à le caresser. Les coups de reins s'accélérèrent en même temps que montait le plaisir. Jones gémissait de plus en plus, tentant d'attraper les draps qui glissaient, ne lui offrant aucun appui et finalement, l'orgasme l'emporta dans un cri et il se libéra dans la main de l'immortel. Jack le rejoignit bientôt, agrippant ses hanches pour s'enfouir plus profondément en lui, butant durement contre ce corps qui l'accueillait. Avec un râle rauque, la tête rejetée en arrière, il laissa sa jouissance remplir son amant. Le souffle court, il relâcha sa prise pour s'apercevoir que ses mains avaient laissé des marques sur la peau. Il la caressa du bout du doigt en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme qui le regardait.

– Pardon, fit-il doucement.

Il se retira et vint s'allonger entre les deux hommes. Tout en dormant, Ianto reprit sa place dans ses bras et Jones posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant le cœur de l'immortel retrouver doucement son rythme normal. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et le regarda, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser.

– Je t'aime Jack, fit-il dans un murmure. Je n'en ai pas le droit, mais je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit l'immortel en le serrant contre lui.

Jones se recoucha et s'endormit en quelques instants, lové dans les bras de son amant. Jack ne tarda pas à le suivre et partit, lui aussi, pour le pays des rêves.

ooo

Au bout de quelques heures, Jack s'était blotti contre le corps de Ianto, son bras entourant la taille de son ange gallois. Les pensées de Jones, lové contre l'immortel, vagabondaient et son désir de posséder le corps du Capitaine se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Ses yeux parcouraient les courbes harmonieuses et ses doigts caressaient la peau douce et enivrante. Son envie l'avait réveillé et il se disait que sa vie serait différente s'il avait, lui aussi, un amant tel que cet homme qui lui avait fait voir les étoiles.

Sa main se posa sur la hanche, puis descendit le long de la cuisse pour remonter vers l'intérieur, caressant la peau fine avant de se poser sur l'entrejambe de Jack. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en sentant la douce caresse et un sourire illumina son visage. Le souffle chaud de Jones effleurait sa nuque et déclencha des frissons dans tout son corps. Le Capitaine se tourna vers le jeune homme et plongea son regard azur dans celui du Gallois.

Ils étaient identiques, les mêmes yeux, le même sourire et cette lueur qui le rendait fou d'amour. Ils s'extasièrent du corps de l'autre, l'explorant de mille et une caresses, de baisers passionnés laissant des marques visibles.

– Jack... gémit le jeune homme entre deux effleurements.

– Oui ?

– Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

Le Capitaine approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant.

– Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il. Je t'aime...

Puis il frotta son sexe tendu sur celui, dressé du Gallois. Lentement d'abord, puis frénétiquement cherchant à augmenter leur plaisir autant que leur désir. Jones accueillit ses mouvements avec joie et son corps se tendit sous la pression du membre de l'immortel. Il saisit le sexe du Capitaine et y imprima de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, le faisant se cambrer d'extase.

Puis, par un habile coup de rein, il le retourna sur le dos et écarta les cuisses de Jack, s'allongeant entre ses jambes. Il piqueta son torse de baisers tout en descendant sensuellement vers son pénis qu'il embrassa, lécha avant de le gober tout entier dans sa bouche, arrachant un cri de jouissance des lèvres de son amant. Le double de Ianto s'en réjouit et il suça avec plus d'avidité la verge gonflée, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour du gland rougi par le plaisir. Le rythme se fit plus rapide obligeant Jack à se cambrer davantage, ses mains agrippant vigoureusement les cheveux de Jones. Un long râle de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge, avant de se muer en gémissements rauques et prolongés.

– Je viens, gémit l'immortel avant de se répandre dans sa bouche.

Jack reprit son souffle et releva la tête vers Jones qui lui souriait malicieusement, se rapprochant de lui. Le Capitaine saisit le visage de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Le jeune approfondit le baiser tout en lui caressant le membre jusqu'à ce qu'il se durcisse de nouveau, plus gonflé que jamais.

Le Gallois lui tendit ses doigts que Jack humidifia soigneusement avant que le jeune homme ne le pénètre doucement lui arrachant un sursaut de douleur. Jones s'arrêta, patientant jusqu'à ce que son amant lui demande de continuer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire tant il avait envie de le posséder. Bientôt, l'immortel ressentit le plaisir l'envahir par vagues successives et régulières et se sentant venir, il gémit sans aucune retenue. Le plus jeune sourit et positionna les jambes du Capitaine sur ses épaules avant de le pénétrer avec son membre. Ce dernier se tendit et poussa un léger cri avant que Jones ne lui mordille tendrement la cuisse pour détourner son attention.

– Détends-toi, sinon je risque de te faire mal, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers son partenaire.

Jack se laissa doucement porter par le plaisir que son amant lui procurait par les va-et-vient de ses hanches. Jones alla de plus en plus vite, essayant à chaque coup de boutoir de toucher ce petit point sensible qui rendait l'immortel fou de désir. Il aimait sentir la chaleur du sexe du Gallois en lui. Cette hampe de chair dure qui allait et venait, lui faisant connaître les sommets de la passion.

En fermant les yeux, il voyait le corps de Ianto, son sourire et son regard quand ce dernier le faisait sien. Jones aimait voir cet homme se tordre sous lui, son visage déformé par le plaisir. Il ne s'en excita que plus et quand il sentit son sexe pulser, il saisit le membre dur de l'immortel et y imprima des mouvements de va-et-vient en accord avec ses coups de rein. Jack perdit le contrôle de sa raison et se laissa emporter par la jouissance quand il répandit sa semence sur le ventre de son partenaire. Ce dernier, sentant les muscles de son amant se contracter, ne tint pas plus longtemps et il cria le nom de Jack en se libérant en lui. Épuisés, les deux hommes s'étendirent sur le lit, encore grisés par l'acte.

Ianto se retourna, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il savait au fond de lui que Jack l'aimait et qu'il ne le trompait pas. Jones était lui et il était heureux que ce dernier puisse connaître le bonheur même si celui-ci était éphémère. Jack posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour qui lui caressa la joue avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, vite rejoint par les deux autres hommes.

ooo

Au matin, le Capitaine s'éveilla et regarda ses deux amants serrés contre lui. Il eut un sourire en se remémorant la soirée et la nuit précédente et posa un baiser sur les cheveux de Ianto qui venait de bouger. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue.

– Bonjour Cariad, fit-il doucement.

– Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Jack.

– Comme toujours quand je suis dans tes bras !

Il se souleva un peu et regarda Jones qui dormait toujours puis se tourna vers son amant.

– J'ai dû m'endormir hier, je suis désolé.

– Ne le sois pas, tu étais fatigué.

À ce moment, le jeune homme s'éveilla et ouvrit les paupières, resserrant sa prise sur la taille du Capitaine.

– 'jour, fit-il en baillant.

– Salut Jones, bien dormi ? demanda Ianto.

– Hum hum…

Jack se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Tous trois restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire puis le jeune homme se redressa et quitta le lit sous le regard surpris de l'immortel et de Ianto.

– Jones, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Rien, mais j'ai besoin d'un café, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Jack regarda son amant et lui sourit.

– Moi, fit-il, j'ai besoin d'une douche, tu viens avec moi ?

– Ok, j'arrive, dit le Gallois.

Les deux hommes sortirent des draps et allèrent dans la salle de bain. Le Capitaine entra dans la cabine et tendit la main au jeune homme qui vint se blottir dans ses bras. Tendrement, il prit ses lèvres et initia un baiser langoureux, promenant ses mains sur les courbes parfaites. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un délicat ballet, se frôlant, se goûtant. Jack plaqua le Gallois contre le mur et quitta sa bouche pour aller lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille.

– À moi de profiter de toi, fit-il dans un souffle, faisant un sourire son compagnon.

Il le retourna pour le mettre face à la vitre et se colla contre son dos, faisant frotter son érection contre ses fesses. Ianto gémit doucement et poussa son bassin pour venir à la rencontre du bas-ventre de son amant. Il avait envie de le sentir en lui, la veille, il l'avait possédé, mais il voulait que Jack le prenne à son tour, comme un juste retour des choses si agréables dont il ne pouvait se passer.

Le Capitaine glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et caressa son intimité. Le Gallois écarta les jambes pour laisser le passage et se cambra pour mieux s'offrir. Quand les doigts le pénétrèrent, il poussa un cri rauque, étouffé par les lèvres de Jack qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Quand il estima que la préparation était suffisante, l'immortel présenta son sexe devant l'entrée convoitée et pénétra doucement dans l'antre chaud, agrippant les hanches pour le ramener vers lui. Les mains appuyées sur la faïence, le jeune homme allait au devant du membre qui s'insinuait en lui. Le Capitaine commença ses va-et-vient, de plus en plus amples, de plus en plus profonds à mesure qui s'enfouissait dans le corps de son amant.

Enfilé jusqu'à la garde, il s'arrêta un instant et prit le temps de caresser le corps offert, passant ses mains sur les abdominaux, pinçant doucement les tétons durcis. Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à l'érection du Gallois et s'enroulèrent autour, débutant une douce masturbation en même temps qu'il recommençait à bouger. La cadence s'accéléra à mesure que l'orgasme montait, Ianto gémissait sous les coups de boutoirs qui venaient frapper sa prostate à intervalles réguliers. Le Capitaine sentait des picotements dans le bas de ses reins, signe annonciateur de sa prochaine jouissance. Les coups de bassin augmentèrent encore jusqu'à ce que Ianto se déverse dans la main de Jack. Celui-ci le suivit de très peu, un grondement montant dans sa gorge.

La salle de bain résonnait de leurs cris d'extase. De la cuisine, Jones ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre, mais les deux hommes n'y firent pas attention, emportés par la violence de leur libération. Après quelques instants, Jack se retira et Ianto se tourna vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras, des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues.

– Eh, qu'y a-t-il ? fit le Capitaine en voyant son visage.

– Rien, je suis heureux, c'est tout.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis ils se douchèrent et allèrent rejoindre Jones qui s'était réfugié sur le balcon.

– Tout va bien ? demanda l'immortel en le prenant par la taille.

– Oui, oui, ça va.

– Tu m'as l'air bien triste.

– Non, je vais bien, fit-il en s'échappant des bras qui le tenaient.

Jack et Ianto se regardèrent pendant que Jones rentrait dans le salon. Le Capitaine ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il entra à sa suite et vint le prendre par le bras.

– Il y a un problème, tu ne peux pas le nier. J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

– Non absolument pas. Tu as été parfait, mais…

– Mais quoi ? insista l'immortel en le voyant baisser les yeux.

– J'ai lu la lettre que tu lui as écrite, fit-il des larmes roulant sur ses joues. J'aurai tellement voulu que quelqu'un m'aime comme cela.

Sa voix se brisa et Jack le serra contre lui. Ianto s'éclipsa, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans le salon.

– Il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime et tu le sais. Mais je me dois à cet univers, je n'ai pas le choix. Quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu reprendras le cours de ta vie et tu m'oublieras.

– Non, je ne le pense pas, répondit Jones en le regardant. Ça me sera impossible.

_À suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

Le Capitaine l'embrassa légèrement, passant son pouce sur les larmes qui coulaient sur la joue du jeune homme. Ils finirent par se séparer et le Gallois alla prendre une douche pendant que Jack rejoignait son amant dans la chambre. Celui-ci finissait de l'habiller et nouait sa cravate. Il vint le prendre dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ianto ne disait rien, se contentant de le serrer contre lui. L'immortel se reprit et s'écarta pour récupérer ses vêtements.

Lorsque les trois hommes furent prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre au Hub. Passant la porte de l'office, ils croisèrent les ouvriers qui faisaient des travaux dans le bureau. La municipalité avait décidé de rajeunir les locaux et Jack avait obtenu que ce soit le personnel de UNIT qui se charge de la main d'œuvre. Ils passèrent la porte secrète et descendirent dans la base. Ianto se dirigea vers la cuisine et Jones alla saluer Owen et Tosh qui étaient déjà à leur poste.

La semaine passa sans autre changement. Jack partageait ses soirées entre le Hub et l'appartement de Ianto, passant ses nuits avec l'un ou l'autre de ses Gallois.

Et un matin, l'alarme se déclencha. Tosh prévint le Capitaine que l'activation était située à l'entrepôt où ils avaient vu les trafiquants. Ainsi Jones avait raison, ils revenaient s'approvisionner en créatures. Rapidement rejoint par les deux hommes, l'immortel leur donna les consignes. Ils allèrent s'armer et descendirent au garage. Une fois dans le SUV, ils se rendirent sur place.

– Pas d'imprudence, fit-il, je tiens à vous ramener tous les deux.

Il les regardait tour à tour et Ianto vit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il posa sa main sur son bras puis sortit du véhicule. Les deux compagnons firent de même et ils se regroupèrent. Le Capitaine donna ses instructions et les trois hommes s'approchèrent du bâtiment. Arme au poing, ils se séparèrent pour pénétrer par des entrées différentes, le but étant de prendre les trafiquants entre deux feux, enfin trois, dans la situation actuelle. Prudemment, chacun prit son poste, restant hors de portée des hommes qui préparaient le passage de leur cargaison vivante.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour évaluer la situation, il vit deux portes s'entrouvrirent et en déduisit que ses équipiers étaient en place. Il s'avança donc à découvert et fut immédiatement repéré par un des hommes qui faisait le gué.

– Décidément, il semblerait que vous ayez du mal à comprendre ce que l'on veut vous expliquer, fit le Capitaine en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et en affichant un air de totale décontraction.

– Vous n'étiez pas sensé être mort ! lança le chef en le mettant en joue.

– Oh ! Si, sans doute, mais voyez-vous, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais faire ce que l'on attend de moi !

– Vous ne nous arrêterez pas cette fois-ci, pas plus que la dernière fois !

– Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, si j'étais à votre place ! répondit Jack en voyant Jones se faufiler derrière les caisses.

– Et comment comptez-vous nous empêcher de partir ?

– Oh, peut-être en fermant la porte !

À ce moment, le vortex baissa d'intensité et les hommes se tournèrent vers leur chef, qui leur fit signe se rapprocher des caisses de transport. Tous se regroupèrent, pointant leurs armes sur le Capitaine qui avançait toujours. Puis un bruit se fit entendre et deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir Jones sortir de son abri.

– Ils sont deux, fit l'un des trafiquants.

– On les descend ! répondit leur chef.

Au même instant, Ianto se déplaça dans l'ombre à son tour et les malfrats le mirent également en joue, mais sans vraiment voir son visage. Trois hommes, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient espéré pour un départ en douceur, mais qu'importe, s'ils en tuaient deux, un de plus ne ferait pas grande différence.

Le vortex s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'un des trafiquants commença à faire passer les caisses de transport. Espérant les empêcher de continuer, Ianto se mit à courir dans leur direction, se protégeant le visage de son bras plié et les balles sifflèrent à ses oreilles. Jones évalua la situation et en une fraction de seconde, se déplaça pour s'interposer entre le Gallois et les tireurs. Une rafale le faucha et le Capitaine se mit à hurler en se précipitant vers lui, tirant sur les agresseurs. Ianto fit de même, mais les hommes réussirent à traverser le vortex qui se referma une fois la dernière caisse passée.

Jack tomba à genoux près du jeune homme qui avait de grandes difficultés à respirer et le prit dans ses bras, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Ianto s'approcha et regarda les deux hommes puis son cœur se serra. Jones allait mourir, il le savait, mais cela aurait pu être lui, il l'avait sauvé.

– Ianto, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? pleura le Capitaine.

– Il est vivant, c'est le principal, moi, je n'ai personne qui m'attend là-bas et je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi.

Le Gallois se baissa et prit la main de son double, une larme roula sur sa peau.

– Prends soin de lui, fit le jeune homme, il t'aime vraiment.

– Je te le promets, répondit Ianto en levant les yeux vers son Capitaine.

Jones eut un spasme et Jack le serra contre lui, il regarda son amant puis baissa les yeux sur le mourant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand il se redressa, il fixa le visage douloureux du jeune homme. Jones leva la main pour caresser la joue de l'immortel.

– Je t'aime, murmura celui-ci avant de rendre son dernier souffle, son bras retombant brusquement sur sa poitrine.

– Non, non, non, Ianto, non, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, murmurait le Capitaine le serrant contre lui, des larmes ruisselant de ses yeux.

Le jeune homme se baissa et passa sa main sur la nuque de son amant, glissant jusqu'à son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

– Il faut y aller, Jack, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Je vais chercher le SUV, je reviens.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du bâtiment et se retourna au moment de passer la porte. Son leader était toujours à terre dans la même position et berçait doucement le corps inerte. Avec un soupir, il poussa le battant et alla vers le véhicule. Une fois arrivé, il s'installa sur le siège, les mains sur le volant. Il avait le cœur qui battait très fort au point qu'il sentit une nausée l'envahir. Son double venait de mourir en lui sauvant la vie, il n'osait pas penser à ce que le Capitaine aurait éprouvé si lui aussi était mort. Il posa sa tête sur ses mains et laissa ses larmes couler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se reprit et contacta la base.

– Owen, Tosh !

– Oui, Ianto, répondit la jeune femme.

– Peux-tu demander à Owen de préparer un caisson, s'il te plait, nous allons rentrer.

– Ianto, que s'est-il passé ?

– Jones est mort, il s'est fait tuer pour en me protégeant.

– Je suis désolée. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Bien, enfin autant qu'on peut l'être en de pareilles circonstances, mais, j'ai eu l'impression de me voir à sa place. Jack est complètement abattu.

– Je veux bien le croire. Je vais prévenir Owen, vous serez là dans combien de temps ?

– Je ne sais pas, ça va dépendre…

– Prenez votre temps, le coupa-t-elle. Nous vous attendons.

Ianto interrompit la communication et démarra. Il fit le tour du bâtiment et entra dans l'entrepôt puis s'arrêta près du Capitaine qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il descendit et s'approcha de lui.

– Jack, s'il te plait, reprends-toi. Owen et Tosh nous attendent.

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-il en prenant Jones dans ses bras pour le porter au SUV. Il s'arrêta près de la portière arrière, il n'avait pas l'intention de poser le corps dans le coffre. Ianto ouvrit et le laissa s'installer. Après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre, il reprit le volant et retourna au Hub. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et son cœur se serra à la vue du visage triste de son amant.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le garage, Owen les attendait avec un chariot. Ianto aida Jack à déposer le corps puis lui tendit une couverture. Le Capitaine le remercia dans un murmure et recouvrit le jeune homme étendu puis il poussa le transbordeur jusqu'à l'ascenseur, suivi par le médecin et le Gallois qui ne disaient pas un mot.

Rendus dans l'infirmerie, ils laissèrent Owen préparer la cryogénisation. Il avait été convenu qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autopsie contrairement à d'habitude. Ianto alla préparer du café pour ses collègues et Tosh vint le rejoindre à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler et elle le prit dans ses bras.

– Ça va aller, fit-elle doucement.

Le Gallois se s'abandonna pendant quelques instants avant de se reprendre quand il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Tosh s'éloigner et Jack prendre sa place, l'enlaçant tendrement. Leurs regards se vrillèrent puis le Capitaine l'embrassa délicatement. Ianto répondit au baiser, en demandant plus quand sa langue vint caresser les lèvres de son amant. Mais l'immortel s'écarta, laissant un grand vide dans le cœur du jeune homme.

– Tout à l'heure, fit-il, pour le moment, nous devons nous occuper de lui. Quand ce sera fini, nous irons chez toi.

Le Gallois hocha tristement la tête et laissa tomber ses bras puis se tourna vers la machine.

– Ianto, n'oublie pas une chose, je t'aime, mais il était toi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu aurais pu être à sa place. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si…

Le jeune homme posa vivement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire puis il lui tendit sa tasse. Jack eut un faible sourire et retourna à la baie médicale. Le Gallois le suivit avec son plateau et laissa la jeune femme se servir puis déposa la tasse de Owen avant de s'asseoir près du transbordeur, passant sa main dans les cheveux de son double.

Quand le médecin eut terminé, le Capitaine l'aida à déposer le corps dans le caisson et Ianto descendit dans la crypte. En attendant d'être rejoint par son leader, il commença à remplir le formulaire, mais laissa la case du nom vide, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait inscrire, cela pouvait attendre.

Lorsque l'immortel vint le rejoindre, il leva la tête et lui tendit le formulaire que Jack signa avant de pousser le caisson dans son compartiment. Il resta un instant, les mains posées sur la porte de fer puis se tourna vers le jeune homme.

– Viens, fit-il en le prenant par les épaules, nous avons besoin de changer d'air.

Ils remontèrent dans la zone informatique. Jack avait décidé que le mieux qu'ils avaient à faire ce soir était de passer à autre chose. Quand il s'approcha de la baie médicale, il trouva ses deux collègues enlacés, Tosh, la tête au creux de l'épaule du médecin qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Quand il vit son Capitaine, il se redressa et la jeune femme s'écarta.

– Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, fit l'immortel en tentant d'avoir l'air décontracté. Nous allons partir avec Ianto, prenez votre soirée, allez décompresser, nous en avons tous besoin. À demain.

– À demain Jack, fit Owen.

Tosh se précipita dans les bras de son leader, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

– Hé ! Ma belle, tout va bien, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

– Protège-le, murmura-t-elle, nous en avons déjà perdu un…

Jack se tourna vers Ianto, il ne savait pas quoi dire, le Gallois comprit son interrogation muette et s'approcha pour enlacer la jeune femme.

– Tosh, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. Nous en avons vu d'autres, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait ironique. Il va nous manquer, c'est sûr, mais il sera toujours avec nous. Allez, passe une bonne soirée et on se revoit demain.

– Tu vas faire quoi, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle une peu inquiète.

– Je ne sais pas trop, nous devons discuter avec Jack. Nous déciderons de ce qui est le mieux pour l'équipe. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille immédiatement dire à UNIT que leur agent est mort.

– Je ne parlais pas de ça.

– Oh ! Et bien, je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, nous allons rentrer chez moi et ensuite, nous verrons bien. Allez, ne fais pas attendre Owen, je crois qu'il avait l'intention de t'emmener dîner.

– D'accord. À demain Ianto, à demain Jack, fit-elle avant d'aller chercher ses affaires et de sortir au bras du médecin.

Le Gallois descendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires puis monta dans le bureau du Capitaine. Quand il arriva, ce dernier avait les mains posées sur le bureau et ses épaules étaient secouées par les sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Le jeune homme s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, se collant à lui. Jack se redressa et essuya rapidement ses larmes.

Il s'écarta pour se diriger vers le coffre d'où il sortit une boite dans laquelle il déposa les effets personnels que Owen lui avait remis. Pendant un instant, il regarda le bracelet puis il le rangea avec le reste, referma et remit le tout en lieu sûr. Il se tourna vers le Gallois qui n'avait pas bougé.

– Viens Jack, fit ce dernier en lui tendant la main, partons.

Le Capitaine hocha la tête. À cet instant, il semblait tellement vulnérable que Ianto s'inquiéta. Jones était mort et il lui semblait que quelque chose s'était brisé en son amant. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour lui rendre sa joie de vivre, mais pour le moment, ils avaient tous deux besoin de se retrouver seuls.

Ils quittèrent la base pour se rendre chez le Gallois. Une fois dans le salon, l'immortel s'assit sur le canapé, toujours aussi silencieux. Ianto lui fit un café et vint s'installer près de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

– Jack, je sais que tu l'aimais, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'il voudrait que tu le pleures ainsi ?

– Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Ianto, je suis perdu, fit-il en se blottissant dans les bras du jeune homme qui l'enlaça tendrement.

– Écoute, ces trafiquants semblent venir assez souvent d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Jones m'a expliqué qu'ils se fournissaient ici. Les Weevils sont nombreux et personne ne se soucie d'eux. Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont revenir. À ce moment, nous ferons ce qui est nécessaire pour le venger, mais pour l'instant, tu devrais penser à ceux qui t'aiment.

– Je te demande pardon, fit le Capitaine en se redressant pour le regarder. Que deviendrais-je s'il t'arrivait la même chose ! Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas.

– Je serai toujours près de toi, tu le sais bien. Nous veillons l'un sur l'autre, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change. Viens, allons nous coucher, je pense que nous avons besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, fit-il en se levant sans lâcher la main de son leader.

À force de persuasion, il parvint à l'entraîner dans la chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent en silence puis Ianto vint le prendre dans ses bras pour quémander un baiser. Celui-ci se fit plus passionné, les mains du Capitaine glissant sur le corps pressé contre le sien. Toujours enlacés, ils tombèrent sur le lit et firent tendrement l'amour. Au milieu de la nuit, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés, mais rassurés d'être ensemble.

Deux jours passèrent sans changement. Jack reprenait difficilement le dessus et Ianto restait patiemment à guetter les améliorations. Au Hub, Tosh avait fini par décrypter les informations enregistrées lors du passage des trafiquants et fit un rapide résumé au Gallois pendant que le Capitaine s'occupait des dossiers en attente. Quand elle eut terminé, il la laissa pour aller faire du café. Les mains posées sur le bord du comptoir, il réfléchissait pendant que la boisson coulait. Puis brusquement, il se redressa. Il avait trouvé une solution et il allait faire le nécessaire pour la mettre en pratique.

Comme si de rien n'était, il distribua les tasses et finit par son amant qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. En lui donnant sa boisson, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et Jack passa sa main sur sa joue, souriant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

– Je préfère te voir comme ça, fit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table.

– Je suis désolé, tu n'as pas à supporter ça, soupira l'immortel. Je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne compagnie en ce moment. Je pense que je vais rester ici ce soir.

– Il n'en est pas question ! s'insurgea le Gallois. Tu viens avec moi, tu ne dormiras pas ici.

– Mais…

– Il n'y a pas de mais, tu rentres avec moi et il n'y a pas à discuter, fit le jeune homme en se levant.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna avant de descendre l'escalier. Jack le suivit des yeux sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait obéir, son amant avait décidé pour lui et il n'y avait rien qui puisse le faire changer d'avis.

Le soir, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Owen et Tosh qui partirent ensemble, Ianto s'occupa des pensionnaires et monta rejoindre l'immortel qui finissait de lire un dossier.

– Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant près de la porte.

– Oui, j'arrive. J'ai signé les rapports, demain, tu pourras tout transmettre à UNIT. Une bonne chose de faite, fit le Capitaine en s'approchant du jeune homme. Qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ?

– Je t'emmène au _Barocco_ et ensuite, nous verrons bien, fit le Gallois l'œil coquin.

Ils quittèrent la base et montèrent dans la voiture de Ianto puis ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Installés l'écart des autres consommateurs, ils passèrent une soirée tranquille, parlant de choses et d'autre, mais chacun avait à l'esprit leur ami disparu. À la fin du repas, Jack prit la main de son amant et caressa ses doigts quelques instants avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le Gallois en voyant son hésitation.

– Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas facile.

– Oh ! Et bien, je crois que le plus simple est d'y aller carrément, cesse de penser et lance-toi !

– Tu sais, ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'y réfléchis maintenant, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de t'en parler. Alors voilà, depuis quelque temps, nous sommes de plus en plus souvent dans ton appartement le soir et je me demandais si tu verrais un inconvénient à ce que je quitte le Hub pour venir chez toi.

Il avait parlé en regardant sa main caresser doucement les doigts de son compagnon et n'entendant pas de réponse, il leva lentement les yeux pour croiser le regard rieur du jeune homme.

– Crois-tu que tu avais besoin de poser la question ? Pour moi, il semblait que c'était déjà fait, mis à part que la plupart de tes effets personnels sont encore dans ta chambre à la base, mais cela peut se régler très facilement, dès ce soir si tu le souhaites.

– Non, ça pourra attendre demain, fit le Capitaine en posant un baiser sur la paume de son amant.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux quelques instants sous le contact des lèvres sur sa peau et laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui fit sourire l'immortel.

– Je crois que nous devrions manger, dit-il en relâchant la main que le Gallois ramena près de lui.

– Tu as raison.

Ils dînèrent de bon appétit, se regardant de temps en temps, se comprenant sans qu'il soit besoin de parler. Ianto était aux anges, son Capitaine allait venir s'installer officiellement chez lui. Dans l'armoire, des étagères déjà vides attendaient ses effets personnels depuis plusieurs jours.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet de la réaction qu'aurait son amant le lendemain lorsqu'il comprendrait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Pourtant, il le devait, aussi bien à Jack qu'à son double qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Il fallait que cette page se tourne et pour cela, il n'avait qu'une solution. Durant l'après-midi, il avait planifié ce qu'il devrait faire au petit matin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer le bracelet dans le coffre, mais ayant les codes, ce serait un jeu d'enfant. Il avait également préparé un mot qu'il laisserait en évidence sur son oreiller.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils quittèrent le restaurant puis reprirent leur véhicule pour rentrer à l'appartement du Gallois. Pendant qu'il conduisait, il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une clé qu'il tendit au Capitaine. Celui-ci la prit et regarda le jeune homme qui lui souriait.

– Je vois que j'étais attendu, fit Jack en passant ses doigts sur la joue de Ianto.

– Effectivement, je m'étonne même que tu ne me l'aies pas demandé plus tôt.

– Nous avons été pas mal bousculés, mais je crois que maintenant, beaucoup de choses vont changer, répondit Jack.

– Oui, je le crois aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garaient près de l'immeuble. Quand ils furent dans l'appartement, Jack enlaça son amant, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'enlever sa veste. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent et la langue quémanda un passage qui se fit immédiatement. Sa consœur vint à sa rencontre et elles commencèrent un doux ballet connu d'elles seules. À bout de souffle, le Capitaine s'écarta un peu, perdant son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Celui-ci fit glisser le manteau qui tomba à leurs pieds et passa ses mains dans le dos de son leader, le caressant doucement. Puis il s'occupa des bretelles qui quittèrent, elles aussi les épaules de l'immortel, suivies par la chemise. Jack se retrouva torse nu et reprit doucement les lèvres du Gallois, le libérant du tissu par trop encombrant. Leurs peaux se touchèrent, le désir montait lentement.

_À suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Ianto sourit contre les lèvres de son amant en sentant l'érection de celui-ci contre sa jambe. Il glissa sa main entre eux et la caressa doucement à travers le tissu, soutirant un gémissement du Capitaine. Dans un mouvement de rotation, il le colla contre le mur et entreprit de défaire la ceinture ainsi que le bouton et le pantalon tomba à son tour. Le Gallois déposa un sillon de baisers brûlants, descendant lentement vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Il posa ses lèvres sur le renflement et dégagea la virilité dressée de son carcan bien trop étroit. Il passa sa langue sur la longueur, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur le gland légèrement suintant puis il le fit lentement glisser dans sa bouche. Il sentit l'immortel se tendre et emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux, accompagnant le va-et-vient, tendant le bassin pour venir à la rencontre de cette bouche gourmande.

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans l'entrejambe qui s'écarta pour laisser le passage. Son doigt mouillé alla titiller l'anneau de chair de son Capitaine, tirant de nouveaux soupirs et gémissements de l'homme qui s'abandonnait aux caresses. Le mouvement s'accéléra sur le membre tendu et le doigt entra dans l'intimité, déclenchant la jouissance de l'immortel au bout de quelques instants. Avec un cri, il se déversa dans la bouche du Gallois qui continua ses allées et venues tout en avalant la semence offerte puis il se redressa et vint prendre les lèvres de Jack.

Le Capitaine répondit au baiser puis dégagea ses pieds de ses vêtements et entraîna son amant dans la chambre. Il le poussa sur le lit et le couvrit de son corps, faisant se toucher leurs érections. Les deux hommes gémissaient doucement, les bouches soudées en un baiser qu'ils voulaient sans fin. Puis Jack alla titiller l'oreille puis le cou de son compagnon, lui provoquant des frissons. Sa bouche descendit sur le torse puis en droite ligne vers le sexe tendu qu'il prit dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue, suçant le gland du bout des lèvres pour l'engloutir à nouveau.

Ianto s'agrippait à la couette, le corps traversé de millier de sensations toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Lentement, la main du Capitaine se glissa dans son entrejambe, alla caresser son intimité. Le Gallois laissa le passage et se tendit un peu lorsqu'un doigt impatient le pénétra, rapidement rejoint par deux autres, tirant, écartant doucement les chairs délicates.

– Viens, souffla Ianto en prenant son amant par les épaules.

Il avait envie de le sentir en lui et il écarta un peu plus les jambes pour lui permettre de se positionner. L'immortel s'enduisit le sexe de lubrifiant et se posa contre l'entrée convoitée et s'immobilisa, mais le Gallois en décida autrement et glissa son bassin brusquement, s'empalant de lui-même sur le membre de son amant.

– Doucement, fit l'immortel, ne va pas te blesser.

– J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, répondit Ianto, les yeux brillants. Fais-moi l'amour, je veux me sentir vivant, supplia-t-il.

Le Capitaine s'exécuta et commença de lents va-et-vient, trop lents au goût du jeune homme qui ne cessait de lui demander d'aller plus vite. Peu à peu, la cadence s'accéléra et le leader alla buter régulièrement contre la prostate de son amant, faisant exploser des gerbes de sensations dans son ventre. Ianto gémissait de plus en plus, accompagnant le mouvement. Puis Jack prit son sexe et commença une douce masturbation, augmentant la rapidité jusqu'à être synchrone avec son bassin. Il pilonnait inlassablement le corps offert, sentant la jouissance monter de façon inextinguible. C'était enivrant et le Capitaine amplifiait encore ses mouvements, écoutant les râles de son compagnon qui finit par se libérer dans un long gémissement. L'immortel agrippa les hanches de son partenaire pour s'enfouir au plus profond de son amant, criant son prénom au moment où il se déversa dans son intimité.

Le corps en sueur, les deux hommes reprirent doucement leur souffle et Jack caressa le torse de son partenaire puis il se retira et s'allongea près de lui. La tête posée sur sa poitrine, Ianto écoutait son cœur battre la chamade et releva le visage pour regarder le Capitaine.

– Je t'aime Cariad, fit-il avant que les lèvres de son compagnon se posent sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut tendre puis ils se glissèrent sous la couette et finirent par s'endormir lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Au matin, Ianto se réveilla le premier pour une fois. Jack était sur le côté, face à lui, une main sur sa taille. Délicatement, le Gallois la prit pour la poser sur le matelas et quitta le lit sans faire de bruit. En silence, il s'habilla avec la tenue noire de Jones dont il avait reprisé l'accros fait par la balle et déposa la lettre sur son oreiller puis il quitta l'appartement pour le Hub.

Arrivé à la base, il se rendit dans le bureau du Capitaine et ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir la boite contenant les effets personnels de son double. Il prit le bracelet et le mit à son poignet, ainsi que l'arme, le holster et le trousseau de clés. Quand il eut fini, il replaça la boite et referma puis il repassa le sas pour se rendre dans l'entrepôt. Une fois à l'intérieur, il programma les coordonnées et un vortex s'ouvrit. Pendant un instant, il hésita, mais finalement, il passa le portail lumineux.

Chez le jeune homme, Jack venait d'être réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qu'il attrapa à tâtons.

– Allo, fit-il les yeux toujours fermés.

– Jack, nous avons une activation sortante, il faut que tu viennes, fit Tosh.

– À quel endroit ? demanda-t-il.

– L'entrepôt où vous avez vu les trafiquants.

– Ok, nous arrivons, fit-il en raccrochant. Ianto…

Il tendit le bras, les yeux toujours fermés, mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Il passa ses doigts jusque sur l'oreiller et toucha la feuille de papier. Il se redressa brusquement et regarda dans la pièce pour finalement s'intéresser à nouveau à la lettre qu'il saisit.

Il reconnut l'écriture du Gallois et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort alors qu'il commençait sa lecture.

_Jack,_

_Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme cette décision a été difficile à prendre, mais j'ai tellement mal de te voir si triste. Je devais faire quelque chose et j'ai choisi de passer dans l'univers de Jones._

_Avec Tosh, nous avons pu trouver les coordonnées d'arrivée des trafiquants et je vais finir le travail qu'il n'a pas pu terminer, je lui dois bien ça._

_Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais tu dois te rendre compte que je devais le faire. Ils savent qu'ils l'ont tué et ne s'attendront pas à me voir. L'effet de surprise peut jouer et je vais m'en servir._

_N'en veux pas à Tosh, elle ignorait quelles étaient mes intentions. Protège-les tous les deux, ils ont besoin de toi._

_Lorsque tout se terminé, je reviendrai près de toi et nous pourrons reprendre notre vie où nous l'avons laissée. Je te confie l'appartement et Myfanwy, pense à rester près d'elle de temps en temps, elle a besoin de compagnie._

_N'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je fais cela pour nous deux._

_Ianto._

Pendant un moment, Jack resta sans bouger, sonné par ce qu'il venait de lire. Son amant allait risquer sa vie en prenant la place de son double. Rapidement, il reprit son téléphone et appela la base.

– Tosh, l'activation venait de Ianto !

– Comment ça ?

– Il est parti, il m'a laissé un mot, j'arrive. Sors toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver !

– Ok.

Il raccrocha et s'habilla prestement puis quitta l'appartement. Il traversa la place au pas de course et s'engouffra dans le passage secret. Dans la zone informatique, Tosh finissait de relever les données. Il s'approcha d'elle et lut ce qui était écrit puis il monta dans son bureau. La jeune femme le suivit, inquiète. Il ouvrit le coffre et retira la boite. Après en avoir examiné le contenu, il la regarda.

– Il a prit le bracelet et l'arme de Jones.

– Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Tosh.

– Il veut finir son travail.

– Mais… commença-t-elle.

– Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? fit le Capitaine en venant près d'elle.

– Rien, rien, je t'assure.

– Je dois le retrouver, je dois l'aider, s'emporta Jack en l'attrapant par les épaules.

– Et, ça suffit, les interrompit Owen qui venait d'entrer. Arrête, tu vas finir par la blesser.

– Pardon Tosh, s'excusa l'immortel en la relâchant.

– Il n'y a pas de mal, fit-elle doucement, mais je t'assure qu'il ne m'a rien dit. Nous en avons parlé deux ou trois jours après la mort de Jones, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait l'intention de faire ça.

– Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, il va devoir se débrouiller seul. Mon bracelet ne me permet pas de passer dans son univers, fit Jack en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de calmer son chagrin. Il avait déjà perdu un Gallois et voilà que le deuxième était parti sur ses traces !

ooo

Ianto était arrivé dans l'univers de Jones. Il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver dans un entrepôt similaire à celui qu'il venait de quitter. Tout était calme, personne à l'horizon. Il quitta rapidement le bâtiment et décida de se rendre dans les bureaux de UNIT. Il pourrait sans doute en apprendre plus. Se faire passer pour Jones ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Sur le parking, il y avait un véhicule et le Gallois s'en approcha, sortant la clé qu'il avait dans sa poche. Avec un peu de chance, il s'agirait de la voiture de son double. Il appuya sur la télécommande et les portières se déverrouillèrent. Avec un petit sourire, il s'installa au volant et prit la direction de Londres.

Deux heures plus tard, il passait les portes de l'organisation et fut contrôlé par les vigiles. Ils le laissèrent continuer son chemin et il se dirigea vers l'accueil. Avant d'y arriver, il fut stoppé par une jeune femme qui lui attrapa le bras.

– Eh bien Ianto, tu ne dis plus bonjour !

– Si bien sûr, fit-il en la regardant, un peu surpris par la personne qu'il avait face à lui. Excuse-moi, j'ai pas mal de choses en tête.

– Bonjour Lisa, tu vas bien ? demanda un employé qui passait près d'eux.

– Ça va, répondit-elle. Alors Ianto, dis-moi ce qu'il y a de si important que tu en oublies de m'embrasser.

Le Gallois eut un mouvement de recul, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme soit dans cet univers et son cœur se serra. Elle s'approcha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ianto ne bougeait plus, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

– Viens, fit-elle, ne restons pas ici. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Elle regardait le jeune homme qui ne disait toujours rien.

– _Que vais-je faire ?_ se dit-il.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, elle l'emmena dans un petit café et ils s'installèrent en terrasse. Pendant un moment, il la dévisagea puis elle entama la conversation.

– Ça fait des jours que tu as disparu, peux-tu me dire où tu étais ? Je me suis faite du souci. Personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Les as-tu attrapés ?

– Non, fit-il en essayant de rassembler ses idées.

Étaient-ils ensemble ? Vivait-il avec elle ? Il était perturbé et elle s'en aperçut. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne puis lui leva le visage.

– Écoute Ianto, ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'est plus ensemble que je ne me soucie plus de toi ! Tu restes mon ami et c'est important pour moi de savoir si tu vas bien.

Ces quelques mots eurent un effet salvateur sur le jeune homme qui la regarda. Il lui sourit légèrement, il était rassuré, donc, ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Ce serait plus simple.

– Excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatigué.

– Pas de problème. Il faut que tu voies Steven pour lui faire ton rapport, ensuite, tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Si tu veux, je viendrai, nous pourrons passer un moment ensemble.

– Je te remercie, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu et je préfère être seul.

– Ok, pas de problème. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu as mon numéro de téléphone, appelle-moi et je viendrai.

– Merci Lisa, fit-il avant de boire son café. Il faut que j'y aille, plus vite je verrai Steven, plus vite je rentrerai chez moi. À plus tard.

Il quitta la terrasse pour retourner dans le bâtiment. À l'accueil, il se renseigna pour savoir si la personne se trouvait dans son bureau et il parvint à en obtenir le numéro sans éveiller les soupçons.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit un homme assis derrière la table de travail. Celui-ci leva les yeux sur son visiteur et lui sourit.

– Enfin, Ianto, mais où étais-tu passé ? Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, nous nous inquiétions. Lisa venait nous questionner, elle se faisait du souci.

– Oui, je l'ai rencontrée en bas, nous avons bu un café ensemble.

– Bien, assieds-toi et dis-moi ce que tu as pu apprendre. Que s'est-il passé dans l'entrepôt ? Tristan m'a dit que vous aviez vu quelqu'un là-bas !

Le Gallois prit un siège et s'installa en face du bureau. Ce Tristan devait être l'homme en pardessus que Jack avait dit avoir vu.

– Oui, mais je ne sais pas qui c'était, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Les trafiquants n'étaient plus sur place. J'ai passé plusieurs jours à tenter de les retrouver, mais ils ont dû avoir une bonne planque, je ne les ai pas vus, c'est pour cela que je suis revenu. J'ai pensé qu'il était inutile de rester au risque de me faire prendre.

– Tu as eu raison. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

– Eh bien, j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi, je suis crevé, un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal. De toute façon, vous savez où me trouver !

– Oui, bien sûr. Il faut que tu passes voir Suzanne, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des documents pour toi, mais elle n'a pas voulu te les envoyer. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps tu serais absent.

– Elle a eu raison, j'y vais. Elle est toujours au 234 ?

– Tu es vraiment fatigué, fit Steven. Tu as même oublié son numéro de bureau ! Quand tout cela sera fini, tu prendras une ou deux semaines, tu sembles en avoir besoin. Elle est au 542, au 5e.

– Oui, évidemment. Merci, dit Ianto en se levant. À plus tard.

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. En arrivant à l'étage, il se rendit au bureau de Suzanne et toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. La jeune femme leva les yeux de son écran et lui sourit.

– Salut Ianto, enfin de retour ?

– Oui, j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi ! Steven m'a dit que tu avais des choses pour moi !

– Oui, fit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe. Elle était prête à partir, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps tu serais absent, j'ai préféré la garder ici.

– Tu as eu raison, merci. À bientôt, fit-il en sortant.

Il regarda l'enveloppe et sourit en voyant l'adresse inscrite. Que ce soit dans cet univers ou dans le sein, il habitait au même endroit. Il quitta rapidement l'immeuble et reprit son véhicule pour rentrer chez lui. En refermant la porte de son appartement, il laissa ses yeux embraser la pièce. L'endroit était différent, mais élégamment meublé et respirait le calme et la sérénité. Il posa son arme sur la table et passa dans la chambre.

Il se déshabilla en détaillant la pièce, murs gris avec des bandes noires et rouges, des rideaux et un couvre-lit rouges. Il aimait beaucoup le style, l'ensemble n'était pas trop sombre, un intérieur masculin à souhait. Il passa dans la salle de bain, elle était beaucoup plus classique, à l'image de celle de son propre appartement. Il ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps. Au bout de quelques instants, il se savonna, regrettant que Jack ne soit pas avec lui. Il avait envie de le sentir près de lui, contre lui. Cet univers semblait bien vide sans son amant.

Quand il eut terminé, il attrapa une serviette et se sécha puis alla ouvrir l'armoire pour y prendre un boxer et un T-shirt. Il partit dans la cuisine et retrouva avec bonheur une machine identique à la sienne, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas ! Tout en buvant sa tasse, il regarda les papiers aimantés sur le réfrigérateur et se souvint de la lettre du Capitaine.

Il était presque midi et il décida de se faire livrer une pizza. Il appela le numéro inscrit sur un prospectus et attendit la livraison en regardant la télévision. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'interphone retentit et Ianto alla ouvrir au livreur. Celui-ci se présenta à la porte et le Gallois régla la note puis referma. Il passa sur le balcon et mangea tranquillement tout en regardant la baie. Il eut un sourire amusé pour l'entrée de l'office de tourisme qui semblait, ici, être uniquement dédié à cette fonction. Il irait y faire un tour plus tard, s'il avait le temps. Pour le moment, il avait envie de dormir et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rangea et partit s'allonger dans la chambre.

Il s'assoupit presque aussitôt, ses rêves l'emportant vers son amant dont il ressentait les baisers sur ses lèvres et les mains sur son corps. Les impressions se firent plus précises, il sentit un souffle dans son cou. Il gémit et finit par entrouvrir les yeux lorsqu'une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Il eut un brusque recul en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Lisa. Celle-ci le regarda puis s'assit sur le lit, tendant la main pour le toucher, mais le Gallois se leva.

– Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

– Je me suis dit que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que je reste près de toi.

– Je t'ai dit que je préférais être seul. Et comment es-tu entrée ?

– J'ai toujours ma clé, fit-elle en se levant à son tour. Tu ne me l'as jamais redemandée, j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas que notre séparation soit définitive.

– Et pourtant, elle l'est ! lança Ianto en passant dans le salon. J'aimerais que tu me la rendes et que tu partes.

– Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle en lui tendant l'objet, cela fait des mois que je l'ai. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, c'est ça !

Le Gallois ne répondit pas et continua de la fixer tout en prenant la clé.

– Ianto, réponds-moi, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Oui, fit-il en espérant que cela suffirait.

La jeune femme le regarda, des larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues. Elle avait espéré que leur rupture ne serait pas définitive, mais maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle l'avait perdu. Elle récupéra son blouson, le Gallois la regarda partir sans bouger, c'était mieux ainsi. Elle quitta l'appartement, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit un café. Il s'en voulait, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne devait pas lui faire croire qu'ils pourraient se remettre ensemble. Lorsqu'il quitterait cet univers pour retourner auprès de Jack, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, il fallait qu'elle aussi passe à autre chose.

Pendant deux jours, il put rester chez lui puis un matin, le téléphone sonna.

– Salut Ianto, fit Steven, il faudrait que tu viennes, nous avons des nouvelles.

– Ok, pas de problème, je suis là dans moins d'une heure.

– Ianto, tu as un problème avec Lisa ?

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Ça fait deux jours qu'elle pleure.

– Elle est venue chez moi et je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien entre nous. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de bonne façon de dire ce genre de chose.

– Oui, bien sûr, elle s'en remettra, il faut simplement qu'elle tombe sur quelqu'un qui l'aime.

– Elle est jolie, elle ne restera pas seule bien longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. Bon, Steven, je me prépare, à tout à l'heure, fit-il en raccrochant.

Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta l'appartement. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il entrait dans le bureau de son correspondant qui se leva pour venir lui serrer la main.

– Vous avez quoi ? demanda Ianto.

– Tu es bien impatient, dis-moi, aurais-tu quelqu'un qui t'attend ?

– Lisa t'a parlé, c'est ça ?

– Oui, elle est partie il y a une petite demi-heure. Je l'ai consolée comme j'ai pu, elle t'aime vraiment.

– Mais non, elle ne veut pas... enfin, bon, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Dis-moi ce que vous avez trouvé !

– Il semblerait qu'un nouveau transfert soit en préparation. Nous avons reçu un rapport de notre informateur. Ce serait toujours au même entrepôt, ils n'ont pas peur quand même.

– Non effectivement. Et ce serait prévu pour quand ? demanda Ianto.

– D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce soir. Que comptes-tu faire ?

– Mon boulot, comme d'habitude.

– Tu ne veux toujours pas d'équipe ?

– Non, c'est plus simple, je ne me ferai pas repérer.

Ianto se leva pour quitter le bureau puis il se ravisa. Il revint près de Steven et posa ses mains sur le bois.

_À suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

L'autre homme le regarda un peu surpris. Le Gallois semblait décidé comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant.

– Steven, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Lisa, fit-il en le fixant.

– Mais... commença-t-il.

– Je t'en prie, elle va avoir besoin de toi. Tu as des sentiments pour elle n'est-ce pas ?

Steven baissa les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Ianto sourit, il avait cerné le personnage plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

– Je ne peux pas lui apporter ce qu'elle attend, mais toi si, alors fais-le lui comprendre. Pour le moment, elle est persuadée qu'elle m'aime encore, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la vérité. Elle se raccroche à ce qu'elle a connu parce qu'elle n'a rien d'autre. Si elle arrive à comprendre que quelqu'un d'autre l'aime vraiment, elle changera. Elle a besoin de stabilité. Bon, je vais te laisser.

Il repartit vers la porte. Steven le regarda s'éloigner puis il se décida et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte.

– Je te remercie, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi. Occupe-toi d'elle. C'est une fille bien. Au revoir.

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans remarquer la jeune femme qui le regardait. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il entra et il ne vit pas Steven aller rejoindre Lisa. Il la prit par le bras et l'invita à aller boire un café, ce qu'elle accepta. Son collègue était attentionné et de très agréable compagnie.

Ianto reprit sa voiture et se rendit à l'entrepôt. Cette fois, il ne fallait pas que les trafiquants s'en sortent. Il se posta en hauteur, à l'abri des regards et attendit. Bien plus tard, il vit arriver deux camions qui se garèrent côte à côte. Quatre hommes en sortirent et il reconnut le chef et le dénommé Sean. Ils débarquèrent les caisses de transport qui semblaient vides et ouvrirent un vortex. Le Gallois manipula son bracelet et l'activation cessa aussitôt, provoquant la surprise des quatre hommes présents.

Ils pointèrent leurs armes vers les caisses disséminées dans l'entrepôt et s'avancèrent prudemment.

– Montrez-vous ! cria le chef.

Ianto se redressa et l'homme poussa un juron.

– Vous êtes mort ! fit-il. Je vous ai tiré dessus.

– Oh, alors vous devez être bien maladroit, répondit le Gallois ironique.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sean.

– Cette fois, on ne le loupe pas ! Ça commence à bien faire, répondit son chef.

Ils se mirent à tirer, mais Ianto s'était mis à l'abri. Il visa et toucha l'un des hommes qui s'écroula, blessant son collègue d'une rafale de son arme. Il ne restait que Sean et son supérieur. Le Gallois les voulait vivants. Il se déplaça furtivement pour éviter d'être repéré et visa de nouveau. Sean s'effondra en se tenant le genou. Ianto ne voulait que les immobiliser et pour le moment, tout se passait pour le mieux. Il ne restait qu'un homme, mais il l'avait perdu de vue.

Il se pencha pour tenter de le repérer, mais il ne le vit pas. De nouveau, il changea de place et se figea lorsqu'il sentit le canon d'une arme sur sa nuque.

– Pose ton revolver ! ordonna le chef. Cette fois, je te jure que tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Debout !

Ianto se leva, les mains posées derrière sa tête et commença à marcher.

– Je peux vous poser une question, fit le jeune homme.

– Pourquoi pas, de toute façon, la réponse restera entre nous.

– Pourquoi prendre le risque d'activer le portail toujours au même endroit ?

– Impossible de le faire ailleurs, nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais il n'y a que d'ici que nous atteignons notre destination. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Allez avance ! fit-il en le poussant du canon de son arme.

Arrivé à l'échelle, Ianto hésita.

– J'ai besoin de mes mains pour ne pas tomber, fit-il.

– Ok, mais pas d'entourloupe !

Le Gallois descendit quelques marches puis il vit l'homme arriver au bord de la passerelle, il lui attrapa vivement la cheville et le déséquilibra. Le chef bascula et se reçut sur le dos quelques mètres plus bas, le souffle coupé. Il avait lâché son arme et tentait de la reprendre lorsque Ianto posa son pied sur son poignet, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

– Il n'y aura plus de trafic pour vous, fit-il en se penchant. Je vais y veiller.

Il prit son téléphone et contacta Steven. Il lui indiqua que les quatre hommes étaient blessés et qu'il pouvait envoyer une équipe d'intervention. Il lui demanda également de ne pas tenter de le faire rechercher et qu'il aurait bientôt des explications, après quoi, il raccrocha.

Il attacha les malfrats et récupéra leurs bracelets, ainsi, personne n'aurait plus la possibilité de changer d'univers, enfin, si d'autres n'étaient pas en circulation !

Après un dernier regard, il activa le vortex et passa le portail lumineux.

ooo

À la base, Tosh avait analysé les informations, mais elle ne pouvait rien donner de concret à son leader. Au fil des jours, elle le vit dépérir doucement et tenta de lui remonter le moral, mais rien n'y faisait.

Le soir, Jack s'occupait des pensionnaires et restait près de Myfanwy ainsi que le lui avait demandé son amant. Puis il rentrait à l'appartement, se laissant tomber sur le lit, serrant l'oreiller du Gallois contre lui, s'endormant au milieu de la nuit, épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré.

ooo

Un matin, il fut réveillé par son téléphone. Tosh avait l'air énervée et il dut la faire répéter pour comprendre ses propos.

– Une activation, Jack, au même endroit.

– J'y vais, fit-il en partant en coup de vent.

Il coupa la communication et attrapa son manteau puis traversa la place en courant et se précipita au garage pour récupérer le SUV. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait dans l'entrepôt et stoppa le véhicule, ayant du mal à en croire ses yeux. Ianto était devant lui et lui souriait. Il descendit rapidement et se précipita vers lui puis l'enlaça.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un long baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Jack prit son visage entre ses mains, noyant son regard dans le sein.

– Ianto, ne me fais plus jamais ça, j'ai cru mourir !

– Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas ! répondit le Gallois avec un sourire.

– Très drôle, vraiment très drôle ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit !

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du Capitaine, mais une chose était certaine, son amant était de retour. Il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau.

– Je voudrais rentrer, fit le jeune homme en s'écartant un peu. J'ai encore une chose à faire.

– Laquelle ?

– Renvoyer les effets personnels de Jones avec une explication.

– D'accord, on va chez toi alors ! Owen a déjà ramené ta voiture, monte avec moi.

– Ok, fit Ianto en s'installant dans le véhicule.

Le Capitaine se remit au volant et démarra puis il regarda son passager pendant un instant et se mit à rouler. Il était soulagé, son Gallois était à nouveau près de lui. Cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas repartir. Bien vite, ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble et se garèrent puis ils montèrent à l'appartement.

Sitôt passé la porte, Jack le plaqua contre le mur et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux auquel Ianto répondit sans aucune retenue. Les bras, les lèvres et le corps de l'immortel lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces quelques jours. Le Capitaine glissa sa jambe entre les cuisses de son amant, allant frotter son érection naissante. Le Gallois gémit doucement et commença à déshabiller son leader. Celui-ci lui retira son pull, stoppant momentanément le baiser pour mieux le reprendre ensuite. Leurs langues se caressaient et s'affrontaient en une amicale bataille.

L'immortel s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon et glissa sa main sur le boxer déjà bien malmené. Ianto gémit plus fort en sentant la pression sur son sexe douloureux. Puis Jack le relâcha brusquement et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il finit de lui ôter ses vêtements et lui-même retira son pantalon puis il l'enlaça de nouveau. Ils se baissèrent pour se retrouver sur le sol et le Gallois s'échappa des bras de son amant pour le mettre face au lit, se collant contre son dos, son érection frottant contre ses fesses.

Le Capitaine chercha rapidement dans la poche de son pantalon et lui tendit le tube de lubrifiant. Ianto s'en saisit puis mouilla ses doigts avant d'en introduire un dans l'intimité de l'immortel qui se tendit sous la volée de baisers qui s'abattait sur son dos. Deux autres doigts rejoignirent le premier pendant que le Gallois étalait le produit sur son sexe.

– Viens, supplia Jack.

Le jeune homme se posa contre l'anneau de chair et pénétra dans l'antre chaud, saisissant les hanches de son partenaire pour débuter un lent va-et-vient. Ces quelques jours d'absence avaient décuplé son désir et ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, frappant régulièrement la prostate de son amant qui gémissait sous les coups répétés. Sentant qu'il allait jouir, Ianto saisit le membre de son compagnon et commença à le masturber, mais celui-ci avait une autre envie et bloqua le mouvement. Quand le Gallois se libéra dans un cri, Jack attendit quelques instants puis échappa au sexe qui le fouillait pour inverser les rôles. Bloqué contre le pied du lit, le jeune homme ne put que subir la rapide intrusion de son compagnon.

Un cri de douleur retentit, mais bien vite, le plaisir fit place à la désagréable sensation et l'immortel accéléra la cadence, butant à son tour sur la prostate de son amant, l'envoyant vers les plus hautes sphères du plaisir. À son tour, le Capitaine fut submergé par la jouissance et cria le prénom de son compagnon en se déversant au tréfonds de son corps. Épuisé, il s'abattit sur son dos, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Ianto tourna la tête pour que Jack puisse prendre ses lèvres et ils restèrent ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, l'un sur l'autre pendant de longues minutes, calmant les battements de leur cœur.

– Tu m'as manqué, souffla le Gallois.

– Toi aussi.

Le Capitaine se retira doucement et le jeune homme se tourna vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras. Leur respiration enfin redevenue normale, ils se levèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Ils prirent une douche, chacun caressant le corps de l'autre, se réappropriant cette peau qui leur avait tant fait défaut.

Ils se séchèrent puis Ianto alla faire du café. L'immortel le rejoignit dans le salon où le jeune homme s'était installé et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

– Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit Jack après quelques minutes de silence.

– Je les ai eu, ils ne feront plus leur odieux trafic, répondit le Gallois.

– Ianto, parle-moi, insista-t-il.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et le Capitaine put y voir des larmes.

– J'ai vu Lisa, finit-il par dire.

– Comment ça ?

– Lisa travaillait pour UNIT.

– Oh ! Ils étaient ensemble ?

– Non, ils avaient rompu, mais elle a cru que j'étais lui et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de lui demander de partir.

– Partir ! Mais pourquoi ! Partir d'où ?

L'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard de l'immortel, la peur aussi, la peur d'apprendre que Ianto avait eu une relation avec son ancienne fiancée pendant qu'il était cet autre univers.

– Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, je me suis rendu chez UNIT et je l'ai vue. Lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé, j'ai été surpris, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, nous étions dans le hall et il y avait du monde. Nous avons été boire un café et elle m'a confirmé qu'ils étaient séparés. Je suis allé voir le responsable de mission et je suis rentré chez moi, enfin chez Jones. J'étais fatigué, après une douche, je me suis couché et je me suis endormi. J'ai rêvé de toi, de la sensation de tes lèvres, mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu que c'était Lisa qui m'embrassait.

Jack devint blême. Ses craintes se confirmaient. Ianto s'en aperçut et posa sa main sur sa cuisse en le fixant.

– Il ne s'est rien passé, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je lui ai demandé de partir. Elle avait encore la clé de l'appartement et elle a dû penser que nous pourrions nous remettre ensemble. Deux jours plus tard, Steven m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il y avait du nouveau. Je suis retourné à UNIT pour écouter ce qu'il avait appris. Il m'a questionné sur ce qu'il s'était passé et j'ai compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Je l'ai encouragé à se déclarer et je suis parti pour l'entrepôt. J'ai pu neutraliser les quatre hommes et j'ai prévenu l'équipe d'intervention puis j'ai repassé le vortex et je t'ai vu. Voilà, tu sais tout.

– Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Je vais renvoyer les affaires de Jones avec une explication, mais sans les bracelets.

– Comment ça, il en avait plusieurs ?

– Non, j'ai récupéré ceux des trafiquants. Je ne voulais pas d'autres visiteurs indésirables. Je les mettrai dans les archives.

Après avoir terminé leur tasse, les deux hommes retournèrent dans la chambre et s'habillèrent. Ianto enfila un costume avec sa chemise rouge et une cravate assortie et surprit une étincelle dans le regard de son amant. Le jeune homme lui vola un baiser avant de passer dans le salon avec les vêtements de Jones et les mit dans un sac. Il prit sa veste et sortit avec le Capitaine.

Quand ils passèrent le sas, Tosh leva les yeux et poussa un petit cri en se précipitant vers Ianto pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme l'enlaça et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, des sanglots étouffant ses paroles, mais son ami était près d'elle et elle était heureuse. Owen s'avança à son tour et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en lui souriant.

– Heureux de te revoir en un seul morceau, fit-il. Viens Tosh, laisse-le.

Il entraîna la Japonaise qui pleurait toujours et Ianto monta dans le bureau en suivant le Capitaine.

Penché sur la table de travail, le Gallois écrivait la lettre qui devait accompagner les effets personnels de Jones. L'immortel vint se coller derrière lui et caressa doucement son dos et ses épaules.

– Jack, tu n'es pas sérieux, je n'y arriverai jamais comme ça !

– Ah bon ! fit-il innocemment en s'écartant.

Ianto soupira et reprit son écriture. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il mit les vêtements et le message dans une boite qu'il scella. Il inscrivit l'adresse de UNIT et prit les bracelets. Il alla ouvrir le coffre et en déposa quatre, gardant le dernier pour ouvrir le vortex. Il referma et prit le paquet puis quitta le bureau, toujours suivi par l'immortel.

Ils descendirent au garage et montèrent en voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence et Jack s'arrêta au milieu de l'entrepôt. Le Gallois activa le passage et attendit pendant une demi-heure. Il espérait qu'il y aurait des hommes de UNIT pour réceptionner l'envoi. Une fois le temps écoulé, il s'approcha et poussa la boite qui parut flotter un instant avant de disparaître puis il bloqua le passage et revint près du Capitaine. Ils quittèrent l'entrepôt et retournèrent au Hub.

ooo

Dans l'autre univers, l'activation avait été détectée et une équipe était arrivée sur place. Steven attendait avec les hommes qui avaient pointé leurs armes sur le portail lumineux. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, une boite tomba sur le sol et le passage se referma brusquement. L'homme s'approcha et reconnut l'écriture. Il prit le paquet et ordonna un retrait immédiat. Tous quittèrent le bâtiment et retournèrent à UNIT.

Arrivé dans son bureau, il ouvrit la boite et prit la lettre qu'il déplia.

_Steven,_

_Je vous retourne les effets personnels de Ianto Jones. Je dois vous informer qu'il est décédé, il y a presque deux semaines en me sauvant la vie lors d'une intrusion des trafiquants._

_Je suis celui que vous avez rencontré dans votre bureau, celui qui vous a demandé de prendre soin de Lisa. Vous comprenez maintenant que je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. L'homme qui est mort était celui qu'elle aimait._

_Dans mon univers, c'est elle qui m'a quitté, c'est elle qui a été tuée et j'ai refait ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser espérer. Je vous laisse le choix de lui dire la vérité ou de la lui taire._

_Je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision pour elle comme pour vous._

_Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître._

_Ianto Jones._

Pendant un instant, il fixa la signature puis leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Lisa. Elle remarqua son regard triste et vint près de lui.

– Que se passe-t-il Steven ? fit-elle doucement.

– Ianto est mort, lâcha-t-il brusquement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

– Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

Voyant qu'elle se sentait mal, il la fit asseoir et s'accroupit près d'elle. Il lui prit le menton pour la regarder et passa sa main sur sa joue.

– Quand ? demanda-t-elle en pleurant.

– Il y a deux semaines !

– Non c'est faux, il était là encore hier, ce n'est pas possible, tu mens ! cria-t-elle en le frappant de ses deux poings serrés.

– Non, c'est la vérité, l'homme qui était ici n'était pas Ianto.

– Comment c'est possible ! fit-elle en pleurant toujours.

Il lui tendit la lettre pour qu'elle puisse la lire, ce qu'elle fit. À la fin de sa lecture, elle le regarda pendant qu'il passait son pouce sur sa joue, jusqu'à aller dessiner ses lèvres. Quand il l'embrassa doucement, elle ne bougea pas puis elle répondit au baiser, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Steven lui sourit et prit sa main pour qu'elle se lève en même temps que lui.

– Lisa, je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant, mais je t'aime. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour te le dire, mais c'est ainsi. Cela fait déjà longtemps que je te regarde, mais tu ne me voyais pas. J'espérais en silence, mais tant que Ianto était là, je savais que je n'aurais aucune chance. Lisa, veux-tu faire ta vie avec moi ?

Elle le fixa quelques instants avant de l'embrasser délicatement puis posa sa tête sur son torse et se blottit dans ses bras.

– Oui Steven, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle n'avait plus à attendre un homme qui ne reviendrait jamais. Elle avait espéré qu'ils pourraient reprendre leur relation, mais il était mort et celui qui l'avait remplacé avait refait sa vie. Elle devait vivre aussi, elle devait oublier dans les bras d'un homme qui l'aimait et qu'elle appréciait.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant les affaires du Gallois sur le bureau, la lettre posée dessus. Ils venaient de tourner la page.

ooo

Au Hub, Jack avait emménagé chez Ianto, laissant vide la chambre sous le bureau. Tosh et Owen venaient de s'installer ensemble et la routine reprenait ses droits.

Un soir, le Gallois insista pour rester à la base et le Capitaine accepta. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille, finissant par descendre dans les anciens quartiers de l'immortel où ils s'aimèrent jusqu'à fort tard, ou fort tôt, c'est selon…

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux le lendemain, Jack fut surpris par le changement et comprit pourquoi son amant n'avait pas voulu rentrer la veille. Le jeune homme avait fait re-décorer les pièces à l'image de l'appartement de Jones. L'immortel fit le tour, regardant avec attention les couleurs et les meubles et tomba en arrêt à la porte de la chambre. Il se tourna vers son amant qui vint le prendre dans ses bras.

– Nous t'aimons Jack, fit-il en l'embrassant.

– Nous ?

– Oui, Jones et moi. Tu es chez lui avec moi.

FIN


End file.
